Cronicas de la Noche Vampiro Edad Oscura
by yairah
Summary: Trata de recrear lo mas fielmente posible la vida de una neonata rodeada de tramas y conspiraciones por ser chiquilla de un misterioso, atractivo y poderoso vampiro en plena Edad Oscura. Por favor, reviews!!
1. Default Chapter

Cuando uno ve el tocho dice ¿por q deberia leerlo? Buena pregunta, de hecho XDDD He tratado de que esta historia sea una partida en si, con todas sus tramas, politiqueos y desarrollo psicologico de los pjs, y en cierto modo puede dar ideas para posibles cronicas. 

Esta es la primera parte de una saga de tres, una ambientada en Edad Oscura, otra en la Mascarada y otra en Noches Finales, y estan escritas de tal modo q se pueden leer por separado, teniendo sentido individualmente. X si alguien (pobre de el/la) se anima a leer el relato, recomiendo imprimirlo para no destrozarse la vista, y pq fue concebido mas o menos como un libro -mentira, era una historia de 20 paginas, xo se me fue de las manos XDD- 

El relato esta basado en mis primeras partidas de Vampiro mezclado con mi imaginacion perversa :P Llevo escribiendolo desde hace un año y he tratado de que se vea como cada pj evoluciona psicologicamente siguiendo mas o menos el concepto de su creador-, asi como ceñirme lo maximo posible a las reglas de Vampiro, pero me he tomado un par de licencias arti­sticas :p Antes de usar cualquier pj no oficial de esta cronica, deberias pedir permiso a su creador; por lo menos al usarlos en cronicas personales di q son de otros, y si los usas en un libro oficial mandame un mail para q yo pueda decirles algo (q se lo han currado los chavales no? ;P) 

Dos cosas mas: yo no he creado muchos de los pjs que aparecen aqui asi que los he llevarlo tal y como creo que le hubiera gustado a su creador, pero tb he alterado algunos detalles de sus historias, espero q no seais muy fundamentalistas con eso, a mi me parece que todos los pjs q aparecen en esta cronica son muy dignos y carismaticos a su manera. La otra es que mi modo de llevar un pj en esta historia no tiene nada q ver con la relacion real q tenga con su creador en la vida real (por ejemplo, Ivan me cae bien y a su pj lo maltrato continuamente XD) con la excepcion evidente de D-chan XD Al final de la historia teneis los creditos y que ocurrio en las partidas. 

Para mi Toreador mas sufrido. :P Espero que me aguantes mil y una noches y mas aun!  
                                                            

                                                                        -=Yaira=-


	2. intro

Crónicas de la Noche: Vampiro Edad Oscura

           **prologo- El pasado oculto en la corriente del tiempo**

_"En su dia amé a un Toreador, apasionadamente. Le amé porque podía hablar conmigo, porque comprendía las compulsiones intrínsecas a la Visión. _

_De todas las cosas que se han marchitado y se han roto por estar cerca de mi malhadado ser, èl es la que más añoro...__" __(Clanbook Malkavian, 3 edición) _

-Asi que este es tu piso... eh.. bueno, no esta mal del todo. 

-¿No esta mal?- rio Dariel, sirviéndome una copa de sangre.- En esta sala estan algunas de las mejores obras del arte contemporáneo, ¿y dices que _no esta mal_?

-Lamento haber frustrado tu intento de impresionarme.- dije, divertida, ojeando el contenido de la copa, comprobando que aquella sangre no era suya.- Por cierto, deberias elegir mejor a los humanos que cazas si no quieres perder posicion.

El arqueo una ceja, fingiendo burlonamente que habia herido su orgullo, mientras buscaba otra copa en el minibar. Sonrei ampliamente, admirando los Picassos que adornaban la siniestra y elegante estancia. 

-Vale, tus cuadros son muy bonitos. Dentro de lo que cabe tratan de ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, y eso ya es un comienzo.

Mientras Dariel preparaba la "cena", podia sentir como sus ojos estudiaban sutilmente cada uno de mis movimientos, como el depredador acechante que era, enmascarado de tranquilidad.Yo tambien le observaba a el, sin perder de vista la katana que descansaba sobre la mesa y la agilidad felina producida por años de entrenamiento en artes marciales. Iba vestido con camisa, pantalones y botas negras, una larga cazadora del mismo color rozando los talones y un ankh –marca de la casa- al pecho; llevaba un pequeño aro plateado en su oreja izquierda, casi cubierto con su cabello azabache, el cual resaltaba su palida cara, de rasgos dulces y ojos penetrantes. 

Que buen gusto, desde luego. Siempre es de agradecer que la Camarilla se moleste en mandarme gente con nivel.

Me sirvio otra copa de sangre y se sento despreocupadamente en el sofa, sosteniendo la suya con elegancia aun en su indiferencia, y observando pensativo la calle, de la que provenian sonidos de sirenas de policia.

-Pero después de todo- continue, pasando la uña por el borde de la copa de cristal- no dejas de ser un pajaro vistoso encerrado en la jaula dorada de su propio esteticismo. Si dejaras que te contara algunas cosas sobre la realidad y la percepción...

Desvio su mirada verde y me miro directamente a los ojos.

-Por eso te he traido aquí, Yaira. Llevo buscandote mucho tiempo por orden de la Camarilla, y me gustaria que me explicaras que ocurrio con Abel y por que motivo fuiste abrazada.En definitiva, me gustaria…- Dariel sorbio su copa, y sonrio sesgadamente, interrogándome con la mirada- que me ayudaras a descubrir que hay dentro de esa pequeña y jodida cabecita Malkavian.

Me apoye sobre la mesa y sorbi la copa, girando los ojos y aguantando una carcajada. Ah, pero que encantador. Que admirable intento de fuerza, partiendo de un alma tan delicada.

Mira sus gestos suaves, sus palabras calculadas, su aparente mesura mental. Siempre han sido tan metodicos, tan esteticos, estos Toreador. Parece que elaboran cada uno de sus actos como si fuera una obra de arte, y temen las mas leves imperfecciones que puedan surgir en el camino. Pero hacerles entender que la belleza de la perfeccion esta en la propia imperfección seria demasiado complejo, porque no estaba en su sangre, al menos no en la sangre de la Camarilla. Culpa de tia Arikel, supongo, asi que mejor dejar esas discusones esteticas para Nosferatus y Tzmisces.

Sin embargo, si habia dejado que me llevase a su refugio, era por algo. No habia huido rapidamente al escuchar mis percepciones, habia quitado importancia a las leyendas que corrian sobre mi, la terrible y maligna y malvada -¿uhm?- ex –Arzobispa del Sabbat en el Norte de España y Malaga, considerandome una loca peligrosa -con razon, no lo niego- y se habia tomado la molestia de tomar en serio a una adolescente harapienta con visiones surrealistas y cinismo desmesurado. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no podia hablar tranquilamente con otro cainita que no fuera mi querido hermano de clan Eric Von Malkav De Todos Los Pookas, Malk Conforme para los desconocidos –sabe dios que estara elucubrando ese hombre ahora-, y menos con alguien del clan de los que mas se vanaglorian en su lucha eterna por encontrar la Verdad- ¿podria decirme algo que no supiera ya?- y yendo mas alla de su nada desdeñable apariencia, me habia dado cuenta de que habia algo en el... y no solo su humanidad a nivel de Golconda.

Si, el cazador cazado era un diamante que valia mil veces mas que cualquiera de los cainitas hipocritas y corruptos que habia encontrado hasta el momento. Me gustan quienes piensan por si mismos, odian los planes y valoran a los demas por lo que son, algo tan sencillo y tan raro de encontrar... y mi encantador Farsante, mi hermoso Arconte Dariel parecia reunir esas cualidades, lo suficiente como para tener por fin una charla autentica, después de tantos años. 

Me sente encima de la mesa.

-Esta bien, te dire lo que quieres oir. – sorbi la copa, entornando los ojos- Supongo que dejare algo en el tintero, ya que tengo una amnesia transitoria, cuando la recuerdo... –sonrei- pero hay cosas que ni la peor de las locuras puede hacer olvidar.

Se incorporo en el sofa, escuchándome atentamente. Apoye la cabeza en la pared, y observe el techo, mientras el sonido de las sirenas comenzaba a alejarse y mi mente volvia a recrear aquella historia, y aquellos dolorosos sentimientos, vividos cinco siglos atrás...

Poco a poco comenzo a dibujarse la catedral de Notre Dame, en Paris, Francia. Y la noche, una noche oscura, sin luna, envolviéndolo todo con los tentáculos de sus humedas brumas. Las gárgolas petreas, me vigilaban desde la frialdad de sus rostros helados. Yo temblaba de frio, miedo y dolor en el helado pavimento marmóreo de la solitaria catedral, resguardándome en los jirones quemados de novicia condenada. Entonces, una sonrisa calida y dulce. Una cara hermosa, bella mas alla de toda medida, iluminada en una aureola de cabello dorado. Una voz amable y protectora. Un angel, un enviado del Señor que venia a rescatarme de mi desesperacion y mi miedo. Deje de temblar, y perdi toda conciencia, abandonandome a el. Unos colmillos perforando mi cuello, dolor, y luego adormecimiento. Silencio. Oscuridad. Una suave luz abriendose paso entre las sombras, que me invitaba a seguirla. Entonces note como el fuego abrasaba mi cuerpo, y el dolor inicial dio lugar al extasis supremo, aunque de fondo escuche un lamento ahogado mientras la luz que me llamaba se oscurecia para siempre. Me incorpore, sintiendo un nuevo poder corriendo por todas mis venas. Vi lejos, vi cosas que nunca habia percibido antes y que jamas podria explicar. Y el estaba alli, junto a mi, sonriendo. Deje de temblar. Ya no sentia el frio.


	3. El sabor de la sangre nueva

                                               **capitulo 1**

                        **          El sabor de la sangre nueva**

Entorné los ojos, encontrando suaves colores ante mí, y note una sensación de paz que me sorprendió. 

Me incorporé, dejando que la sábana que me cubría resbalase suavemente, mientras observaba a mi alrededor. 

Me encontraba en una cama de dosel blanco cubierta con sabanas de sedas azuladas, y yo misma llevaba un camisón palido y largo que casi cubría mis pies descalzos. Aparté timidamente el dosel de la cama, encontrándome con una habitación amplia y espaciosa, decorada con elegancia y exquisitez, con una amplia terraza por la cual entraba una suave brisa que movia lentamente las sedas y a traves de la cual se divisaban las copas de los arboles rozando las estrellas del cielo, y la luna llena reinando sobre todo el paisaje, iluminando directamente mi rostro. 

-¿Ya has despertado, ma petit?- 

Me giré velozmente, sorprendida al escuchar esa frase en un italiano perfecto, escondiéndome instintivamente bajo el dosel.

Escuché unas dulces risas como respuesta, y vi como una sombra se acerco a la cama, retirando las cortinas del dosel. Ante mi aparecio una atractiva y palida mujer de sensuales labios carmín adornados con un provocativo lunar; tenia el pelo corto y castaño, lo que le daba un toque de modernidad, aparte de unos ojos violáceos llenos de misterio, y a decir por su atuendo, se trataba de una dama de la corte joven y atractiva, pero desde luego, muy experimentada.

La mujer volvio a reir.

-Calmate, cherie. Se que estas confusa y tienes muchas preguntas, y Monsieur Abel me ha enviado precisamente para orientarte. 

Me incorporé velozmente al escuchar el nombre que llevaba toda la noche obsesionándome.

-¿Dónde esta?

-Dedicandose a sus asuntos, como siempre. No te preocupes, mas tarde le veras- la mujer sonrio- Ahora preocupémonos por detalles mas inmediatos. Como te decia, soy Ninette D´Or, cortesana y orgullosa Toreador, clan de los artistas.- hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza- Estoy aquí por orden del señor Abel para protegerte e instruirte en nuestra sociedad.

Negue con la cabeza, atonita.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-

Ninette sonrio malignamente, haciendo que la ironia brillara en sus ojos violáceos.

-Te has transformado en vampira, ma cherie. 

Apoyé la cabeza en el cabecero de la cama, confirmando mis peores sospechas.

-Oh, no es tan terrible, pequeña neonata. Abel Le Reveur, Duque de Orleáns y uno de los mayores impulsores de la Camarilla, te encontro moribunda, y como todo un caballero que es, te quito tu vida destruida y te entrego su vitae, transformandote en inmortal. Tienes suerte, ya que eres su primera y unica chiquilla, la elegida que ha esperado durante tanto tiempo, y aunque el trate de mostrar lo contrario, se rumorea que es un vampiro excepcionalmente poderoso...  

Parpadee al escucharla. Lo unico que recordaba sobre Abel es que era alguien de modales amables que me habia traido hasta alli, pero no que se trataba de uno de los nobles mas importantes de Francia.

-Hay mucho mas sobre el motivo de tu abrazo pero eso te lo explicara el a su debido momento... - Ninette entorno los ojos-. Ahora debes saber que tendras grandes problemas, como la necesidad de beber sangre humana, ocultarte del sol y respetar las tradiciones de la Camarilla, pero a cambio has adquirido unos poderes que te asombraran, una existencia nueva en medio del lujo, el saber y la inmortalidad, entre otras cosas que iras descubriendo poco a poco... 

Observé a la Toreador y bajé la mirada, confusa. Cuando hube reunido fuerzas para asimilar la respuesta, formulé la pregunta.

-No recuerdo... nada... ¿quién soy?

Ninette lanzo una sonrisa fina y casi malvada.

-Yaira Du Reveur, del Clan Malkavian, chiquilla del Duque de Orleáns. Los fundadores de nuestros respectivos clanes eran hermanos, asi pues te considerare como tal- sonrio graciosamente.

¿Yaira? No era esa la respuesta que yo esperaba. Aquello sirvio para hacerme sentir aun mas confusa.

-Pero.. hay otro nombre que se repite incesantemente en mi cabeza...

-Ma cherie, lo primero que debes aprender- corto la Toreador- es que los Malkavian oyen continuamente cosas extrañas en su mente a las cuales no deben prestar la menor atención. Ahora olvida esas tonterías y piensa en un hermoso vestido para tu primera cena- se dirigio al armario, mostrando una veintena de vestidos de incalculable valor e indudable buen gusto- Este es el primer regalo de tu Sire y creador, muéstrale tu agradecimiento llevando el que mas encaje con tu linda cara.

Sin saber si creerla a ella o a mi misma, me puse en pie y me acerque al armario, asintiendo timidamente.

-Ya me han confirmado el abrazo de la doncella italiana.

Abel levanto la vista del libro que le ocupaba, observando al recien llegado.

William Blake, Brujah Verdadero, abandono el umbral de la sala para situarse frente a la mesa de la habitacion de su aliado y amigo.

-Entonces, la muchacha es.. ¿cómo la llamais?... 

Abel dejo el libro sobre la mesa, cruzando ambas manos sobre el y mirando a su amigo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Plague Bride? – bajo la mirada- Si mis conjeturas y las de Anatole no andan equivocadas, deberia ser ella. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Os desagrada? ¿O acaso os agrada especialmente? – sonrio picaramente.

Blake le devolvió una mirada desdeñosa al Malkavian.

-Sabeis bien deberíamos haber acabado con ella. Y mas sabiendo para que fue creada...

-Blake, Blake, viejo amigo- dijo Abel, divertido, haciendo un gesto pacificador con las manos- No os preocupeis tanto por ella, o me hareis pensar que un heroe de guerra teme a una pobre chiquilla trastornada. 

El Brujah se enfurecio.

-Maldita sea Abel, siempre he creido en vos, pero tenemos demasiados problemas con la reciente creación de la Camarilla como para que empecemos todos a abrazar a muchachas pueblerinas y las hagamos creer que deben cumplir una misión elevada. Ademas, ¿cómo creeis que sentara esta violación de las tradiciones al Principe Mirage, o a la propia Camarilla?

-¿Desde cuando ha sido nuestro titere un impedimento? 

-Sabeis bien a que me refiero y el peligro que entraña todo este asunto.- sentencio el Brujah.

El Malkavian cerro el libro y se reclino tranquilamente en su silla.

-Escuchad, Blake; es posible que esa muchacha nos ayude a mantener no la Camarilla, sino la sociedad cainita, si permitis que sea educada correctamente.- elevo las cejas- ¿Acaso creeis que la virtud solo crece en las ciudades? Dejadla crecer, y algun dia el brote de hierba dara lugar al mejor arbol del jardin.

-Solo espero que no brote tambien la serpiente- dijo Blake sombriamente.

Abel asintió y desvio la mirada hacia la ventana, pensativo.

-¿Ese te gusta? Buena elección, petit...- dijo Ninette.

Me dejaba arreglar por ella, mientras escuchaba entre atonita y confusa las historias sobre la reciente creación de la Camarilla, el peligro de la Inquisición, el Sabbat, los Independientes, las normas y derechos vampiricos, las actividades y deberes que deberia mantener en adelante... todo un mundo, una jerarquia y una historia que habia existido desde hacia siglos a mi alrededor y cuya existencia jamas habia sospechado...

-Ya estas.

Me observé en el espejo. La Toreador era una autentica artesana, tenia un innegable gusto artistico y habia hecho toda una obra de arte con mi desaliñado aspecto. Habia sustituido mi camisón blanco por un escotado vestido medieval de anchas mangas adornadas con dibujos plateados, habia trenzado mi largo cabello castaño aderezándolo con una cinta en la frente y me habia adornado con los collares y pendientes adecuados, para acabar maquillando suavemente mi cara, ahora palida como el marmol. En conjunto, estaba irreconocible. 

-Os agradezco vuestros cuidados, Ninette- dije timidamente, aun con los sentidos confusos al ver tanta riqueza sobre mi.

La Toreador sonrio, agradeciendo el cumplido, y me guio hasta la puerta. 

-Es hora de que vayas a ver a tu Sire, petit.

Trate de tomar aire para darme fuerzas pero observe sorprendida como mis pulmones ya no respondian. Pose la mano sobre mi pecho, quedándome helada al ver que mi corazon ya no latia. El ligero empujon de animo de Ninette me hizo abandonar mis agobiantes pensamientos y atravesé el umbral, sintiendo como dejaba la seguridad de la habitación y mi dama de confianza para ser escoltada por dos silenciosos guardias por todo el castillo hacia los aposentos de Abel.

El castillo era sumamente inquietante y oscuro. La paz y "luminosidad" que se respiraba en mis aposentos y la planta baja era un mundo aparte al subir a las plantas superiores en aquel palacio. Las alfombras, de colores oscuros, se extendían por todo el castillo, hecho en piedra gris, buscando el cielo con esbeltas columnas y altas bovedas de arcos apuntados. Los pasillos eran interminables y se perdían en la oscuridad, iluminados tan solo por ventanas apuntadas que dejaban percibir el sonido de la lluvia golpeandose contra las paredes del castillo y el brillo de los relámpagos, acompañados ocasionalmente por algun siniestro trueno. Aparte de aquel desolador paisaje, la discreta decoración se basaba en algunas gárgolas sin expresión, objetos antiguos y en desuso -tales como espejos partidos o jarrones con rosas negras marchitas- telas antiguas, armas, librerias, y sobre todo, cuadros. La mayoria eran antiquísimos, mostrando escenas bíblicas tales como castigos divinos o violentos sacrificios en nombre de Dios, pero en otros habia melancolicas escenas llenas de luz y serenidad, donde jóvenes poetas y doncellas de largas cabelleras doradas sonrien eternamente en los jardines primaverales, disfrutando su corta pero ardiente existencia; y si aquel permanente recuerdo de lo que no volveria a ver me hundia en la desesperacion, senti escalofrios al observar los cuadros mas llamativos. Eran grandes y ajados retratos protagonizados por hombres y mujeres de belleza intemporal, con gestos ambiguos y miradas perdidas, desprendiendo un encanto unico y magnetico cada uno de ellos, que por puro instinto me daban la certeza de que eran antiguas victimas o "elegidos descartados" de mi excéntrico y misterioso Sire. 

Y tu, querido Dariel, como Degenerado amante del arte, la belleza y lo demas, seguro que te sorprenderas al saber que el mas fascinante de sus cuadros, la victima mas ambigua y misteriosa de todas, adorna hoy la pared de un museo bajo el nombre de Gioconda. Imagina el gusto exquisito y macabro de aquel angel oscuro que se hacia llamar Abel.

Asombrada y horrorizada, yo misma me pregunte que clase de abominacion podia vivir en un palacio semejante, rodeado de aquellos objetos dolientes e inhumanos, pero el sonido del puño del guardia golpeándose contra la puerta que tenia ante mi me devolvió a la realidad. 

Esta se abrio sola, sin dificultad, lo que me hizo pensar que nos estaban esperando, y después los guardias se retiraron, dejándome el paso libre. 

Con la puerta abierta ante mi y tras lo que habia visto durante aquella primera visita al que suponia mi nuevo hogar me quede en el umbral sin atreverme a entrar en aquella habitación. Sabia que envuelto en aquella oscuridad me esperaba el ser despiadado que me habia transformado en una monstruosidad sin tener en cuenta mis deseos, el demonio del cual algun extraño poder me impedia recordar el rostro, pero viendo el oscuro, elegante y maligno ambiente del que se rodeaba, no podia ser mas que un Condenado, sanguinario y horrible a la vista humana... olvidando que clase de ser era ahora yo misma.

-Acercaos- 

Me sobresalté al escuchar aquella voz en sobremanera hermosa entonando perfectamente mi idioma dentro de mi mente. No podia olvidar mis miedos, pero yo misma me sorprendi al ver como mis pies avanzaban hacia la sala sin yo proponérmelo. Avance entre la oscuridad hasta el fondo de la habitacion, donde divisé dos velas apoyadas sobre una mesa, y acostumbrando mis ojos a la oscuridad distingui tres figuras, una sentada y otras dos de pie, a ambos lados de la central. Avancé hasta situarme delante de la mesa, donde retome mi voluntad, y asustada y vergonzosa ante aquellas tres poderosas presencias clavé una rodilla en el suelo y bajé la mirada.

-¿Tan monstruoso soy que no quieres mirarme a la cara?- dijo amablemente la voz, pero son un sarcasmo velado que note perfectamente.

-Perdonad.- dije, avergonzada, sin saber muy bien que hacer o como comportarme, pero sin abandonar la vista del suelo. No recordaba mi pasado, pero mi instinto me decia que yo no pertenecia precisamente al mundo de los nobles.

-No debeis temerme. –sonrio- Soy Abel de Orleans, primogénito del Clan Malkavian en Paris, dueño del castillo que ahora es vuestro hogar, y como sabiamente deducis, aquel que os transformo en lo que sois ahora. Lo cierto es que deberiais estar agradecida.

Elevé la mirada, tomando fuerzas, decidida a clavarla violentamente en los ojos de mi maligno y despiadado Sire, pero cuando observe su apariencia mi corazon helado se derritio por una llama imprevista y fortisima.

Velado ligeramente por las llamas cambiantes y una capucha negra, observé un rostro donde toda medida o descripción es inutil, por la incapacidad del lenguaje para reflejar tal extremada y sublime belleza. Largos y rebeldes cabellos rubios caian hasta sus hombros, enmarcando un rostro que parecia labrado en marmol por el mismo Dios, en el que destacaban una nariz fina y perfecta, unos ojos almendrados, magneticos e inteligentes y una sonrisa entre divertida y cínica, esbozada en unos labios dulces y seductores, acabando en una perilla de epoca que le daba un extraño aire de nobleza y madurez a un joven rostro de una belleza atemporal y claramente inhumana. Haciendo un extraño contraste con aquella cara inmaculada, estaba su cuerpo, de complexion fina pero con las formas masculinas perfectamente equilibradas, cubierto casi por completo por su capa y guantes negros, de entre los cuales sobresalia una espada negra que me resulto extrañamente familiar. Y quizas, lo que lo hacia mas atractivo, era el caso omiso que prestaba a su encantador fisico, cubriendolo con una capucha, y preocupandose mas por el cumplimiento de sus objetivos y las extrañas divagaciones mentales que le producia su locura. Entonces adiviné porque se llamaba Abel, era tan perfecto y de una belleza tan sublime que solo podia ser comparable al ser mas amado de Cain, el dios de los vampiros.

Una de las figuras cercanas al seductor vampiro sonrio friamente, al percibir los fuertes sentimientos que yo desprendia, mientras que el propio Abel, inmerso en sus elucubraciones como de costumbre, parecia ignorarlos.

-A mi derecha se encuentra William Blake, del clan Brujah, uno de los pilares de la recien creada Camarilla.- dijo Abel-

Aun aturdida por la extremada belleza de mi Sire – de veras, no creo que hayas visto nada igual, vivo ni no-vivo- movi lentamente los ojos hasta fijarlos en el aludido, el hombre que habia percibido mis sentimientos, un caballero alto, de constitución media y aspecto ingles. Era rubio, algo mayor que el veinteañero Abel, de cabello corto y ojos azules y gelidos; desprendia una sensación de poder y sabiduría sorprendentes, y aunque su apariencia no me resulto tan impactante como la de mi Sire, me inspiro un profundo respeto. 

-Y a mi izquierda se encuentra Anatole, Profeta de la Gehena.

Movi la vista, fijándola en un monje cuya capucha marron cubria su rostro, dejando ver tan solo unos enmarañados cabellos rubios y unos ojos bastante inquietantes.

-Ambos son mis mas fieles aliados, en los que debeis confiar tanto como en mi, y de los cuales aprendereis las disciplinas y el control sobre vuestro poder. Ninette sera la encargada de enseñaros a comportaros en sociedad. Si teneis algo mas importante que decir, podreis recurrir a mi.- Abel se reclino en la silla.- Creo que eso es todo. Si no teneis nada que decir, podeis retiraros.

Me quede unos instantes de pie, sin decir nada, hasta que asumi y comprendi las palabras de Abel, como si por fin estuviera despertando del encantamiento que habia provocado en mi. Senti como los ojos se me humedecían y la rabia crecia en mi interior. Habia pasado toda la noche arreglándome para ese momento, y aparte de no hacerme ningun comentario amable, me habia humillado y ahora me despedia sin mas para centrarse en sus amigos o en sus planes. No recordaba nada a la noche anterior a aquella, pero sentia el comportamiento de mi Sire antes de aquel difuso abrazo y sabia que el no habia actuado asi. ¿Por qué me trataba de ese modo? ¿Cómo podia ser tan cruel? Era mi primera noche como vampira, habia perdido mi pasado, mi vida y mi identidad, y mi unica tabla de salvación, mi unica llave para encontrar algun sentido a mi confusa situación, me empujaba al vacio sin mas explicaciones. Bajé la mirada, mordiéndome los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar para evitar el llanto, y me dirigi hacia la salida.

-Yaira- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré para encontrarme con la mirada de Abel, que me observaba mientras mordia una pluma desde su asiento.

-Teneis un humano esperando en la habitación. Alimentaos si no quereis entrar en frenesi.- murmuro, mojando la pluma en tinta y poniéndose a escribir.

Cerré la puerta y lloré silenciosamente lagrimas de sangre durante el camino de vuelta a mi habitación.

Estaba sumamente confusa y desorientada. No recordaba nada de  mi pasado y lo unico que sabia sobre si misma es que pertenecia al clan Malkavian y debia obediencia a mi Sire. Pensé en las palabras de Abel, y mi fascinación inicial se transformo en odio absoluto. No recordaba quien era antes del abrazo, pero estaba segura de que por propia voluntad nunca hubiera querido ser el monstruo en el que el me habia transformado. No podia resignarme a servirle toda la eternidad; jamas me dejaria reducir a ser la esclava de nadie, y menos de un hombre que guardaba retratos de sus victimas y escondia bajo una capucha negra su inhumana hermosura, y bajo una helada cortesía su corazon oscuro, un tentador ángel de las tinieblas que solo merecia mi odio en nombre del Dios al que yo siempre habia respetado. Me sorprendi al sentirme tan furiosa de un modo tan subito e instintivamente recordé que habia un hombre esperándome en la habitación, esperando a que yo le matara. Pero me repugnaba aquella situación, y me repugnaba reconocer lo que yo misma era. Pensé que seria mejor entrar en frenesi y morir antes que ser un vampiro toda la eternidad.

Me dirigi hacia la biblioteca para averiguar algo sobre mi clan y el modo en que podia destruir a mi terrible Sire y abandonar aquel lugar para encontrar a mi familia. Estaba segura de que aun siendo un vampiro, aun tenia que quedar alguien que me apreciara fuera lo que fuese, hasta que encontrara el remedio a aquella monstruosa enfermedad. 

No recordaba nada sobre mi misma pero me sorprendi al darme cuenta de que no entendia ningun libro en frances, aunque dominaba perfectamente el italiano, sobre todo los textos religiosos. Sin demorarme más, comence a leer uno tras otro.

Según la sabiduría vampirica, Cain fue maldito por Dios cuando sacrifico a su puro hermano Abel, convirtiéndose en el primer vampiro, aquel que vagaria toda la eternidad sumido en las tinieblas y se alimentaria de la sangre que habia teñido sus manos tras su terrible crimen. Cain encontro a Lilith, la primera mujer, abandonada por Dios ya que desprecio a Adan al no someterse a el, y ella le mostro toda su sabiduría y su poder, acumulados durante siglos, lo que Cain denominaria disciplinas. Mas tarde la abandono y fundo una ciudad, donde creo a tres descendientes para no sentirse solo: Zillah la Bella, Enoch el Sabio e Irad el Fuerte, los cuales tuvieron mas descendientes, que fundarian los trece clanes mas importantes de la sociedad vampirica. De entre ellos, Enoch eligio a dos jóvenes brillantes para que le acompañaran en la inmortalidad. Estos eran la hermosa Arikel, la cual poseia talento para las artes y fundaria vuestro clan Toreador, y su hermano gemelo, el joven Malkav, sobresaliente por su extrema sabiduría, que fundaria el clan Malkavian. Un dia, Malkav se atrevio a preguntar a Cain como en su suprema presunción no habia aceptado el perdon de Dios por el pecado que cometio hacia Abel, condenando a toda su estirpe con el vampirisimo, y Cain, furioso por el hecho de que su descendiente fuera mas sabio que el, sin poder darle y darse una razon que no hiriera su orgullo, le maldijo con la locura, el resultado de la angustia causada por las preguntas sin respuesta, que le daba una vision superior guiándole hacia el conocimiento sin que este pudiera ser comprendido por el resto de los humanos o cainitas.

Leí entonces la leyenda de Nissiku, el primer chiquillo de Malkav, el cual le abrazo por su sabiduría y su belleza, pero tuvo que abandonarle porque era demasiado parecido a el.

Entonces encontré la leyenda de Plague Bride...

Escuche el sonido de unos pasos y pense que podrían molestarse conmigo al encontrarme alli. Me escondi rapidamente en las sombras y me mantuve quieta. 

Un individuo de aspecto inquietante, de larga barba blanca, tunica negra y quijadas hundidas escudriño a su alrededor con sus pequeños ojos negros, como la araña que busca a la presa en su red. Pero parecio fracasar en su búsqueda y cerro la puerta.

Asustada, sali corriendo de alli sin dirección, huyendo como un animal asustado por los laberinticos pasillos del castillo, con tal mala suerte que me encontre cara a cara con el al girar en uno de ellos. Pense que habia sido descubierta y seria castigada con dureza, pero sorprendentemente el anciano parecio no verme y siguió andando. Me di cuenta de que era invisible y que eso tenia que deberse a alguno de mis recien adquiridos poderes vampiricos que habia activado sin saberlo. Respirando agitadamente reanude mi alocada carrera por los lugubres pasillos llenos de caras melancolicas y objetos rotos hasta encontrar la puerta del palacio, custodiada por dos guardias en los que en mi terror no repare y los cuales no parecieron reparar tampoco en mi invisible presencia. Pisando las telas de mi rasgado vestido atravese a tropezones la puerta de entrada y por fin me encontre fuera de las almenas del castillo, corriendo en dirección al bosque y la libertad, lejos de Abel y aquella corte de monstruos sanguinarios.

Mientras corria por el bosque y trataba de acabar de romper las telas de mi largo y molesto vestido comenzaron a aparecer imágenes confusas en mi aturdida mente. Veia espadas negras empapadas en sangre, aldeanos armados gritando terriblemente, fuego asfixiando mis pulmones, lamentos ahogados que no salian de mi cuello... negue con la cabeza, tratando de hacerlos desaparecer, pero entonces aquellas imágenes confusas dieron paso a unos extraños sonidos. Me pare en seco, dándome cuenta de que aquellos sonidos si eran reales. Eran una especie de gruñidos terribles que sentia cerca de mi, sonando en todos los rincones del bosque, hasta hacerme senir sus alientos sobre mi nuca...

Senti un repentino escalofrio y vi como mi vista se nublaba y mi respiración se volvia espasmódica. Todo lo que habia a mi alrededor comenzo a dar vueltas, y ya no percibi nada, mas que hojas golpeándome sumidas en un torbellino de viento, arboles cayendose a mi paso y una obsesion asfixiante por alcanzar una salida entre las hojas, arboles, piedras, sombras y matorrales, mientras escuchaba gritos confusos a mi paso...

Desperté al anochecer en la habitacion y vi que mi ropa estaba manchada de sangre. Ninette dormitaba en una silla junto a mi cama y por un momento temi que hubiera sido victima de mi locura, pero me saco de dudas abriendo repentinamente los ojos.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras, cherie- dijo.- Crei que habias entrado en letargo.

-Dios mio... ¿Qué ha pasado?- dije, tocándome la cabeza para evitar el dolor mental.

-Escapaste del palacio, fuiste atacada por un par de Lupinos y entraste en frenesi. No esta mal para ser tu primer dia como vampira.- dijo, reprendiendome- ¿Cuánto tiempo creias poder resistir sin nada de sangre en las venas?

Hundi la cabeza en la almohada, recordando fragmentos dispersos de la bibloteca, el bosque y mi furia repentina.

-Tuviste suerte de que Abel te conociera bien y te siguiera- dijo ella- 

Gire un ojo, viéndola con dificultad entre los bultos de la almohada.

-¿Abel?

-Destruyo a los Lupinos sin ayuda, te saco de alli y te tranquilizo, dandote de beber de su propia sangre.

Levante la cabeza y me apoye sobre un codo, sin poder ocultar mi interes.

-Pero... creia que me odiaba... que me dejaria morir- estaba atonita- No entiendo porque lo hizo. 

Ninette rio, echando la cabeza para atrás en su entusiasmo.

-Ah, ma cherie, ¿cómo iba a hacer eso? Eres su elegida.- me observo con sus inquietantes ojos violeta- Al margen de lo que sienta hacia ti sabe que tienes una misión muy importante que cumplir, y no va a dejarte abandonada sabiendo todo el potencial que ocultas.

-¿Que?...

Baje la mirada, tratando de encontrar alguna logica en su comportamiento.

-Petit, es un Malkavian- Ninette sonrio, dandome a entender que podia leer mi mente- Nada de lo que hace o dice parece tener sentido en un principio, hasta que por los trazos desdibujados crean una obra de arte, fruto de la sabiduría que oculta su comportamiento. Y he de decirte algo- dijo, levantando un dedo- Ya te dio de beber una vez de su sangre, cuando te creo, y ayer te dio su vitae por segunda vez, cuando la Bestia se apodero de ti. Cuantas mas veces lo hace, mas unida quedas a el. Petit, cuidate del tercer vinculo de sangre, porque si lo realiza... jamas podras separarte de el, ni en cuerpo, ni en alma... No le des razones para que lo haga.

Asenti, escuchando las sabias palabras de Ninette. Entonces le sonrei levemente, y yo misma me sorprendi al ver que la estaba tomando cariño. Después de mi huida y mi frenesi habia entendido quien era y cual era mi lugar. Era Malkavian, era la chiquilla de Abel y tenia que permanecer entre la sociedad vampirica. Tenia que comprender como actuaba el enemigo para vencerlo. Si aprendia a manejar mis disciplinas y descubria que se esperaba de mi, seria lo bastante fuerte como para abandonar aquellos monstruos y buscar a mi familia. Pero mientras tanto podria permitirme confiar en Ninette, sobre todo, porque no tenia nada mas en la vida. Aunque fuera uno de ellos.


	4. Renunciando al pasado desconocido

                                           **Capitulo 2**

**                        Renunciando al pasado desconocido**

Los dias siguientes a aquel fueron bastante duros. Tuve que aprender a tomar la vitae de los humanos, pero sin desangrarles ni herirles, y procurando mantener la Mascarada en todo momento, tratando de asimilar la terrible y basica condicion de supervivencia, la caza de lo que yo misma habia sido hasta entonces.

Recuerdo que Ninette eligio un Eliseo para enseñarme a alimentarme por primera vez. Aquella noche se celebraba dentro del castillo una fiesta que congregaba a todos los aldeanos que trabajaban las tierras que pertenecían a Abel. La planta baja, a diferencia de las superiores, era bastante colorida y acogedora, con una gran sala de baile –decorada según las indicaciones de Ninette- y aquel dia, repleta de mortales, brillaba como si la alegria que se respiraba fuera la vitae del gótico castillo.

Me sorprendio ver a Abel presidiendo la mesa central con su habitual atuendo de caballero oscuro, brindando con vino y tomando comida como cualquiera de sus subditos. A veces me preguntaba porque le gustaba tanto aislarse y a la vez, rodearse tan a menudo de humanos. Verle bromear y charlar entre los vivos era una vision extraña, como la de sus cuadros con escenas de doncellas de largas cabelleras rubias cogiendo flores en el bosque, iluminando con un leve rayo de luz de vida en aquellos corredores infinitos y brumosos. Jamas pude llegar a leer la respuesta en aquellos ojos almendrados y oscuros, pero a veces llegue a pensar que a pesar de la larga existencia de aquel inmortal tan cinico y distante para mi, aun permanecia en el un lejano recuerdo de su humanidad perdida, y aun crei ver como en el fondo de su alma fracturada una parte de el lamentaba en silencio la eterna muerte de aquella sensación de vida que jamas volveria a later por sus frias venas.

En comparación a aquella ansia perdida de la que solo quedaba tristeza bajo su sonrisa, la vida si latia con fuerza en los corazones de las sencillas muchachas que habian acudido a la fiesta. Tal y como esperaba todas las jovencitas casaderas de la comarca estaban locas por el y le dedicaban tanto miradas huidizas como susurros apasionados tras sus abanicos, pero tambien hombres y mujeres de todas las edades y personalidades -desde los campesinos mas humildes a los mas altos cargos clericales de la zona- parecian tenerle en gran estima, y el mismo era realmente condescendiente con ellos, amenizando las charlas con bromas y comentarios ingeniosos que le hacian parecer mucho menos distante de lo que a mi me resultaba. Eso no hizo que mi actitud hacia el se suavizara. Sabia de sobra que los subditos -la mayoria por desgracia incultos y acostumbrados a una vida dura- obedecen mejor a una cara hermosa y familiar, y mas si va acompañada de un caracter vivaz y noble. No era difícil asociar que cuanto mas contentos estuvieran sus vasallos, menos revueltas habria, mas aumentarian las filas entre su rebaño, y, en definitiva, mejor oculta quedaria la Mascarada y los intereses de la Camarilla. Tan solo me pregunte cuantos años mas podia seguir con aquella farsa sin que la intemporalidad de su belleza eterna comenzara a levantar sospechas entre los que envejecían y morian a su alrededor. Pero apostaba a que el ya tenia respuesta a esa pregunta, y preferia no conocerla.

Adormecida por el murmullo de la musica, las danzas medievales y las risas que trae el vino, mire sin ver el desarrollo de la fiesta desde las sombras, hasta que senti la mano de Ninette posándose sobre mi hombro.

-Observa, cherie- sus ojos violeta brillaron en la oscuridad como los de un acechante leopardo- Clase de caza..

Llena de curiosidad, la segui hasta una columna de la sala mientras observaba como ella se adentraba en la pista de baile entre las risas y alegres sonidos que la inundaban. No tarde mucho en distinguirla entre los mortales, extrañamente palida y malignamente hermosa, danzando con un muchacho alto y fuerte. Tras algunos pasos ella se acerco y le susurro algo al oido, mientras el joven le sonreia y la tomaba de la mano, en dirección a los jardines del gran castillo. 

Les segui ocultándome en las sombras, y asomándome tras una columna observe como ella le habia llevado tras unos matorrales, y desde mi posición podia divisar perfectamente como el la tiraba suavemente sobre la hierba y como ella comenzaba a desabrocharle los pantalones mientras no cesaban de besarse. Aunque nunca hasta ahora habia visto un acto como aquel, me di cuenta de que Ninette tenia una sorprendente habilidad en ese tipo de situaciones y observe con curiosidad la sensualidad y suavidad que tenian las yemas de sus dedos, resbalando sobre el torso desnudo del hombre que parecia haber comenzado a gemir, y que por su cara parecia estar disfrutando bastante con las gracias de la cortesana. Pero, aunque el cuerpo de ella respondia con tanta sensualidad y excitación como si estuviera aun vivo, al mirarla a la cara me di cuenta de que a pesar de los besos de sus labios, sus ojos estaban abiertos y brillaban gelidos en medio de la noche, frios e insensibles como dos amatistas malignas. Entonces el muchacho gimio y se arqueo, y me di cuenta de que comenzaba a resbalar una gota de sangre por el filo de la boca de Ninette. El dejo de moverse y parecio entrar en el extasis mas absoluto, esta vez acompañado en el sentimiento por una desenfrenada Ninette, que le clavo las uñas en la espalda mientras sorbia suavemente la sangre de su moreno cuello. Instantes después le solto, y le paso la lengua por las heridas que habian creado sus colmillos, haciendo que se borraran como si jamas hubieran existido. Le dejo caer hacia atrás mientras el quedaba jadeante y extasiado en la hierba. Le subio los pantalones, se arreglo la ropa y me dirigio una de sus miradas felinas.

-Ven, cherie- oi su voz dentro de mi cabeza, tal y como habia hecho Abel- Muestrame lo que has aprendido.

Me aparte de la columna timidamente, y me dirigi hacia alli, parándome frente al joven, que parecia no reparar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera su placer.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- le pregunte a la Toreador.

-Aunque como tu misma has supuesto el sexo apenas nos trae el placer que obteniamos en vida, el Beso, tomar sangre contenidamente de un mortal, trae el mismo extasis a humanos y a cainitas.

Observe su cuello, y comprobé de nuevo que ya señal habia desaparecido.

-Siempre que quieras beber de un recipiente y no desees destruirlo, deberas lamer la herida para borrar cualquier huella, ya que si la Camarilla descubre algun error que pudiera poner en peligro los secretos de los vampiros, matarian tu victima, y te matarian a ti.    

Asenti, y volvi a mirarle, algo confusa. Al ver que no me decidia, Ninette me hizo sentarme en la hierba, se arrodillo junto a mi y mordio el cuello del chico, que volvio a estremecerse de placer. Inmediatamente después separo los colmillos y con la boca aun empapada de sangre, me ofrecio el cuello herido.

-Pruebalo, ma cherie. Después de todo, no puedes estar huyendo de lo que eres toda la eternidad.

Mire el cuello herido y note una extraña atracción, una sed irresistible que me impulsaba a probar por primera vez sangre humana, nublando mis sentidos y cegando mi conciencia. Sin poder resistirme, tome delicadamente el cuello que se me ofrecia y hundi por primera vez mis nuevos colmillos en la caliente y palpitante carne humana, sintiendo como mi boca se inundaba al momento de sangre, haciendome sentir un ligero mareo al tragarla con ansia y notar como inundaba cada uno de mis miembros, dándoles la vida que ya no tenian. Sumida en mi extasis no note como la respiración del chico iba disminuyendo, como su resistencia se iba apagando, como su vida comenzaba a escaparse por su sangre para insuflarla en mi interior. Entonces Ninette me aparto suave pero firmemente, lamio la herida del chico y lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

-No te excedas, cherie. Recuerda que no es un manantial eterno, y si quieres conservarle con vida tendras que desarrollar tu autocontrol.

Pronto pude enseñarme a mi misma aquel control del que me hablaba mi maestra. La noche siguiente encontre a un invitado viejo y borracho por el pasillo, y volvi a sentir esa sed de sangre. Por mas que lo negara, sabia que ya era uno de ellos, y a pesar del remordimiento inicial que senti al golpearle para dejarle inconsciente y tomar su sangre en el vacio pasillo, cuando le solte medio desangrado y borre mi rastro sobre su cuello y su mente, supe que cada vez seria mas facil y sentiria un placer mas inhumano al llevarlo a cabo. Y asi fue, ya que con el tiempo me converti en una autentica maestra de las sombras, que sin llevar a cabo la degeneración que practicaba Ninette en sus Besos, era toda una oportunista al alimentarme de ladrones, traidores y asesinos en el castillo, y toda una artista a la hora de tomar la vitae justa para no matar a ningun humano y lograr que los guardias que les vigilaban en las carceles del palacio no notaran mi accion ni mi presencia.  

Cuando hube superado mi repulsión inicial y el impacto psicológico que aquellos actos significaban para mi, Ninette me sugirio que fuera a ver a Abel y le agradeciera el hecho de que me salvara la vida aquel primer dia en mi hogar y prision, pero en mi interior seguia sin apreciar aquella accion, porque sabia que actuaba en propio interes, porque yo le era necesaria para algo que nadie queria descubrirme. 

Trate de evitarle en lo posible, lo cual no fue difícil ya que el pasaba el dia fuera del castillo, en compañía del rey o encerrado en sus aposentos, sumido en sus estudios, pero pocos dias después de aquella noche lo encontre paseando por el jardín del castillo. Al darme cuenta de que esta vez el encuentro seria inevitable, le mire a los ojos, desafiante, y el levanto la mirada, observandome oculto bajo su capucha negra, clavándome sus ojos oscuros con simple curiosidad. Entonces yo senti un escalofrio, una sensación extraña e inquietante recorriendo mi cuerpo muerto. Me di cuenta de que la primera vez que le vi me habia fascinado, pero ahora, que era la segunda vez que le observaba, me hacia sentir ganas de caer arrodillada ante el para beatificar su majestad. Negue con la cabeza instintivamente, y trate de justificar aquella sensación recordando las palabras de Ninette, asumiendo que ya me habia vinculado dos veces para salvarme la vida, no, para asegurar mi permanencia en el castillo y mi fidelidad hacia el. Le mire con odio, tratando de reunir todo el desprecio que no lograba encontrar, e incapaz de sostener aquella mirada oscura aparte mis ojos y mire hacia la fuente, viéndole reflejado en el agua. Me llamo la atención al ver que llevaba libros bajo un brazo, y en el hueco que la capa dejaba al descubierto, distingui una venda blanca, rodeando al otro brazo. 

Instintivamente, Abel se cubrio con un gracil gesto y se marcho de mi lado, mientras yo le observaba dirigirse en dirección a su torre. 

No sabia porque, pero sentia una extraña culpabilidad al darme cuenta de que aun estaba herido tras su pelea con los Lupinos por mi culpa. Pero aquella sensación pronto dio paso a una esperanza; sus heridas se curaban lentamente, un descubrimiento que ponia muchas cosas en mi favor.

Aquella noche, la tranquilidad de los pasillos del castillo fue quebrantada por primera vez. Una sombra grande y temible como las gárgolas que lo custodiaban fue haciendose mas pequeña hasta que perfilo la forma de un camisón azul moviéndose al compas de unos temerosos pies descalzos. 

No esperaba encontrar custodia, pero me sorprendio el hecho de que la puerta estuviera entreabierta, como si me incitara a atravesarla. La empuje suavemente, lanzando un pequeño chirrido que hizo que un escalofrio me recorriera la medula. Por suerte, todo estaba en calma. Me deslice por la rendija que habia creado y contemple la habitación. 

Aun era de noche, pero los vampiros sentiamos el cansancio que presagiaba el amanecer. Sabia que se retiraba pronto a descansar, ya que le esperaba otro mundo en sus sueños. A eso se debia el sobrenombre Reveur que le habian asignado los cainitas; según decian, era un ser de mente tan poderosa que podia alterar hasta las realidades paralelas de los sueños...

El silencio del descanso apenas era perturbado por el sonido de las hojas de los arboles, y la brisa veraniega movia suavemente las vaporosas telas que anticipaban la terraza semicircular que servia de balcon. La brisa entrante acaricio mi cara, trayendo los fresos aromas del cercano bosque, y casi crei sentir la olvidada caricia de la hierba en mis mejillas, respirando la irrealidad y la magia que perfumaba suavemente aquel lugar. La luminosidad de los rayos de luna recorrieron la habitación, mostrándola a mis fascinados y temerosos ojos.

Divise una chimenea sin restos de leña, un amplio armario, una alfombra central, varias estanterías repletas de libros y una mesa de trabajo con la pluma aun mojada en el tintero. En la mesa estaba sellada una carta para el Principe de Marsella pero seria imposible abrirla sin dejar rastros. Supuse que no seria algo demasiado importante para estar tan visible y la ignore. Me acerque, ojeando las tapas de los libros, y pronto perdi el interes en ellos, en parte porque se referian a las profecias del intrincado Anatole, en parte porque sabia que no guardaria documentos importantes en un lugar tan evidente.

Me fije en algunas de las armaduras que guardaba en la habitación, quedando fascinada ante ellas. Habia una dorada con una cruz sobre el pecho, y otra impresionante de color negro, creada especialmente para la batalla; pero hubo una que me llamo la atención, aquella que estaba depositada sobre su habitual traje negro. Pase los dedos por la cota de malla azabache, por el suave tejido de la camisa interior, por la regia capa negra, buscando sensaciones, esencias, sentimientos, en las pertenencias tan intimas y cercanas del ser que mas distante se me mostraba. Entonces me di cuenta de que en la silla del escritorio estaba aquella extraña espada negra que siempre llevaba. La observe con cierta fascinación al saber que era algo suyo, casi parte de el mismo, y acaricie su empuñadura, sintiendo como me invitaba a tomarla. Sin pensarlo, la desenvaine y yo misma me sorprendi al ver con que facilidad podia blandirla. En parte se debia al extraño material del que estaba compuesta, que apenas pesaba y era duro como el diamante, pero una especie de deja vu me dijo que ya la habia tenido entre mis manos alguna vez, mucho tiempo atrás. Parpadee con desagrado ante el dolor mental que sentia al intentar recordar y me colgue la espada en la cintura, sobre el largo camisón, por si me era necesaria.  

Segui caminando por la habitación y me fije en los cuadros que la adornaban. Eran bastante parecidos a los que habia visto el primer dia en los pasillos, hombres y mujeres magneticos, de gestos ambiguos e inexcrutables, ocultando secretos y sentimientos contenidos en la mirada. 

Pero no pude evitar dejar que mi mirada quedara fija y encantada cuando la vi a ella. 

Aun no habia sido coloreada y permanecia en el suelo apoyada contra la pared, pero el boceto ya dejaba perfilar sus rasgos. Era un retrato de medio cuerpo de una muchacha de apenas dieciseis años, con traje de campesina, el cabello suelto cayendole en bucles hasta la cintura, los ojos grandes, alegres y picaros, y, por primera vez en toda la coleccion, sonriendo ampliamente, con los labios, con los ojos, con todo su ser, como la misma encarnación de la juventud. El propio boceto sin color tenia toda la vitalidad y sinceridad de las que todos los cuadros del castillo carecian. 

Pero la fascinación inicial desaparecio para dar paso al horror. 

La modelo del cuadro era yo. 

Retrocedi asustada, chocando con una silla, y el panico se acrecento al escuchar el fuerte ruido que habia provocado mi gesto. Llena de ansiedad recorde para que habia venido y me dirigi directamente a la cama donde descansaba Abel. 

No oi ruido alguno, aunque presenti que el estaba alli. Era mi momento para acabar de una vez con aquel monstruo que me habia hecho lo que yo hubiera temido en las peores pesadillas, se habia burlado de mi y ahora planeaba matarme como al resto de las victimas pintadas en los cuadros del pasillo. Mi Sire me destruiria si yo no lo hacia antes, y ahora que estaba herido, era mi unica oportunidad de tratar de hacerle frente, tanto física como psicológicamente. Olvidando cuales fueron las causas por las que resulto herido y quien me habia cuidado y alojado en su castillo, apoye la mano en la empuñadura de la espada y me di suficiente valor como para apartar la sabana que le cubria.

La tela se me cayo de las manos, y se deslizo suavemente por la cama hasta parar en el suelo. La brisa me trajo el perfume que desprendia su cuerpo, mientras permanecia absorta ante aquella imagen divina. 

Tu, siendo Toreador, sabras la leyenda de aquel de tu clan que al vislumbrar un changeling se arranco los ojos sabiendo que nunca mas veria algo tan hermoso; ahora se que se hubiera dado la Muerte Definitiva de haber podido contemplar a aquel Malkavian onírico, como su propio sobrenombre Reveur indica.

Su brazo desnudo, fuerte pero equilibrado, abrazaba la almohada por detrás, mientras el otro, aun cubierto por la venda de la herida, descansaba encima de ella. El cabello dorado se esparcia naturalmente sobre la almohada y su torso desnudo se mostraba suave, delgado, masculino. La cintura estaba cubierta por la segunda de las sabanas, y apenas mostraba el comienzo de unos anchos pantalones de lino negro. Me atrevi a mirarle al rostro y yo, habitualmente insensible ante esas cosas, senti la fascinación, el hechizo mortal que sentis los Degenerados ante las mas hermosas obras del universo. Vestido de Duque, con la armadura y la capucha que ocultaba su perfeccion, era inhumanamente atractivo, pero ahora que su rostro se mostraba cercano, vulnerable, casi humano... no, dios santo, no podia matarle. No, aquel ser etereo no podia ser el asesino que inmortalizaba a sus victimas en aquellos cuadros ambiguos. No podia matar a alguien asi... después de todo era mi Sire, maldita sea. Mi sangre vinculada a la suya era como un cristal que percibia su belleza cainita aumentada como una gracia poderosamente irresistible, que sus amargas ironias fueran comentarios sumamente ingeniosos, que su singular maldad fuera la mas oscura y sutil elegancia, que mi esclavitud mental fuera amargamente agradable, como el amor mas odioso y apasionado a un tiempo. Antes moriria que hacerle el menor daño a el, dueño y señor de mi alma condenada.

Deje la espada en el suelo y me arrodille junto a la cama, apartando el cabello de sus frias mejillas, sin atreverme a tocar su piel por miedo irracional a deshacer aquella perfeccion. Pero por mucho que me pesaran los dos vinculos de sangre y el carisma de aquel vampiro, y aunque decidiera perdonarle la vida y evitar el enfrentamiento, no era tan ciega como para desperdiciar la ocasión y asegurarme de que aquel cuadro inacabado nunca pendiera de sus paredes. Mordi mi muñeca, tal y como habia visto hacer a Ninette con sus ghouls, y cuando note que la sangre corria por ella, me acerque al durmiente y acerque mis labios a los suyos, hasta rozarlos con el aliento humano que aun guardaba en la memoria.

-¿Es el fuego de la vida lo que ansiais, Abel?- susurre a sus labios, sin atreverme a ultrajarlos con un acto que significaria su completa victoria sobre mi corazon. – Tomadlo entonces- dije, casi para mi misma, mientras acercaba mi muñeca sangrante a sus labios.

El comenzo a tragar aquella sangre involuntaria mientras yo comenzaba a sentirme algo debil. Entonces aparte la muñeca y me retire levemente, lanzandole una ultima mirada al durmiente antes de irme.

........................................................................................................................

Entorne los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba en la cama de mi habitacion. Mire a mi alrededor. Las estrellas aun brillaban serenamente, y la posición de la luna no habia variado. Debia llevar un cuarto de hora durmiendo. Lance un leve suspiro de contrariedad y me gire en la cama, arropándome aun mas con las sabanas. Malditos efectos del vinculo de sangre, y malditas mil veces las obsesiones Malkavian, pense, entornando los ojos para dormir de nuevo. Todo habia sido un sueño. Y de veras que lo lamentaba.  

Dias mas tarde, segura de que yo me encontraba bien física y psicológicamente, Ninette me presento a mi preceptor, el que habria de enseñarme todo lo referente al mundo vampirico y a los saberes humanos. 

-Ma petit, es un honor presentarte a Sir Robert Bahaus, el mas sabio maestro Tremere de Londres, y honorífico invitado de Orleáns.- dijo ella, formalmente.

Hice una pequeña reverencia con mi vestido, correspondida por el con la cabeza, tras lo cual nos miramos fijamente.

Resulto ser aquel hombre extraño de tunica negra y barba blanca que habia encontrado el primer dia en la biblioteca, lo cual me hizo sentir una ligera angustia. Por su parte, el no parecia excesivamente complacido por tener que ocuparse de una neonata extranjera. No sabria explicar porque, pero algo me hacia sentir que ni siquiera estaba demasiado contento por el hecho de que yo existiera.

-Aprende todo lo que puedas, cherie- dijo Ninette- Monsieur Abel tiene previsto presentarte en sociedad en unos diez meses.

Desde luego que aprenderia, si yo queria estar fuera en ese mismo tiempo. Y lo hice.

Me convencia a mi misma pensando que cuanto mas supiera sobre el enemigo mas facil seria destruirlo, pero yo misma sabia que en el fondo necesitaba saber, y me encantaba saber. La Edad Oscura no era una epoca brillante en cuanto al desarrollo de la cultura, asi que sabia que debia sentirme afortunada por tener estudios serios, mas alla de la lectura y escritura, y mas teniendo en cuenta el machismo y clasismo imperantes. Pero mas alla de mi sensación de ser privilegiada por tener acceso a la educación, con el tiempo, y sin un pasado humano con el que identificarme, comenzaba a gustarme ser vampiro, de hecho, a sentirme vampiro. Aun estaba aprendiendo idiomas, literatura, latin y otros saberes de la epoca, en los que siempre destacaba –admitiendo que realmente no tenia otra cosa que hacer alli- pero ansiaba saberlo todo sobre las disciplinas, mis poderes vampiricos.   

La vida en palacio tambien transcurría, creando relaciones y odios a mi alrededor. Me di cuenta de que el castillo estaba compuesto casi en su totalidad por criados que nos servian como rebaño, y apenas eramos seis vampiros en total, teniendo en cuenta la abundancia de cainitas en la Edad Oscura. Ninette muchas veces me suplicaba que fuera a las fiestas que de vez en cuando organizaba Abel, pero siempre me negaba, y paseaba por el castillo hasta que finalizaban. Me di cuenta de que me volvia cada vez mas timida, hasta limites patológicos, pero lo acepte, pensando que después de todo no era el trastorno mas intolerable.

Una de esas noches de fiesta, en uno de mis largos paseos por los jardines de palacio, escuche un ruido extraño, y vi como un pequeño bulto se ocultaba tras una de las columnas de la pequeña capilla.  

Me acerque lentamente para ver que era, y cuando me agache retrocedi, asqueada, viendo que se trataba de una rata.

-Pasais demasiado tiempo con la Toreador, ma cherie- dijo una voz burlona, a mis espaldas.

Me gire, reconociendo la voz cascada del viejo Tremere. Algo inquieta, tome el borde de mi vestido e hice la reverencia de protocolo.

-¿Qué haceis aquí, Sir Robert?- murmure timidamente, en un frances algo extraño.- Deberiais estar disfrutando de la fiesta.

El Tremere observo a la rata, y para mi sorpresa vi como se elevaba hasta caer en sus manos, y aparte la vista cuando vi como le clavaba los dientes y la dejaba seca.

-¿Qué que hago aquí? – tiro el cuerpo de la rata- Eso es lo mismo que llevo preguntándome yo desde el principio, pequeña. ¿Acaso vos no os habeis preguntado nunca que haciais en este lugar?

Gire la cabeza, encontrándome con sus ojos, sorprendida ante aquella pregunta.

-¡Señor!

-Reconocedlo- dijo, acercándose a mi- Nunca os ha gustado estar aquí. Sois una esclava, como yo, esclavos oprimidos bajo el poder de Abel.

Le mire, inquisitiva, sin saber que palabras debia usar en su idioma, aunque entendia perfectamente sus intenciones.

-Abel me trajo aquí para que le mostrara los secretos de mi magia, y lo logro. Solo me mantuvo con vida porque llegasteis vos y fue su deseo que os mostrara todo mi saber... después me dara muerte, pero no os hagais ilusiones, porque os matara igualmente cuando consiga lo que quiere, cuando lleveis a cabo sus estupidos y dementes planes. ¿Y sabeis por que? Por que esta loco, completamente demente.

Comenzaba a asustarme. Su mirada era la de un lunatico, sus palabras eran entrecortadas y cargadas de odio, y comence a pensar que debia alejarme lo mas lejos posible antes de que se le ocurriera algo terrible.

-Si, querida, claro que pense en asesinaros, pero ¿qué sentido tendría? Ya que ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo, llevemoslo a cabo juntos.

Trage saliva y negue nerviosamente con la cabeza, sin saber como expresarme. 

-Seguidme, doncella, huyamos de este lugar, fuera encontraremos ayuda para destruir al que me quito la sabiduría y el que os quito la vida y el pasado, yo os ayudare a encontralo y os guiare en la sociedad cainita hasta que podais desenvolveros sola, ¡acompañadme! 

Retrocedi, apoyándome contra la pared de la capilla. Sabia que Abel me queria para sus intereses, pero aquel hombre parecia estar mas demente que el; desde el principio me habia odiado y no podia esperar nada bueno de el, al menos nada mejor que lo que ya tenia estando al lado de mi Sire. Comence a gritar, pero el me puso la mano en la boca. 

-¡Vendreis conmigo tanto si lo quereis como si no, vos sereis mi llave para salir del castillo, y la llave para destruir los planes de Abel!

Me tomo en brazos y corrio conmigo por todo el patio, vacio por la concentración de la fiesta en las salas interiores del palacio. Yo misma no le ponia ninguna dificultad, por lo que supuse que habia usado en mi una de las disciplinas que no queria mostrame. Malditos, mil veces malditos los no-vampiros demasiado poderosos como para ser expulsados de entre los cainitas, mil veces malditos Tremere. 

Vi angustiada como nos acercábamos a la salida del palacio, y cerrando los ojos solo consegui desear ayuda desesperadamente, llamando inconscientemente a alguien, con todas las fuerzas de mi corazon... 

Robert murmuro maldiciones al encontrarse con dificultades para abrir la puerta, pero estas subieron de tono cuando vio que comenzaba a elevarse hacia una de las almenas, conmigo en brazos. Cuando alcanzamos cierta altura nos encontramos con una sombra en la ventana de un muro de la almena.

-¿Quién osa...?- murmuro el Tremere.

Pero antes de que el Brujo pudiera reaccionar, ocurrio algo sorprendente. 

Un manto de oscuridad densa y pegajosa cayo sobre nosotros, envolviéndonos totalmente, introduciéndose en nuestros pulmones y nuestra cabeza como si de tentáculos oscuros se trataran. Senti panico al perder contacto con cualquier superficie o cuerpo al que agarrarme y pense que estaba cayendo, pero en ese momento la oscuridad comenzo a disolverse y vi que estaba de rodillas en la hierba del jardín. Al girarme lance un gemido ahogado al ver la cabeza de mi preceptor, separada unos centímetros de su cuerpo, justo antes de que su cuerpo ardiera y se transformara en cenizas. La brisa de la noche se levanto, despeinando suavemente mi cabello, mientras la oscuridad se desvanecia y las cenizas se esparcian suavemente en la noche, apenas turbada por el lejano bullicio de la fiesta.

Me levante a duras penas agarrandome al borde de la fuente situada en medio del gran jardin ¿Quién habia hecho aquello? Aunque estaba demente y habia sido sorprendido, Bahaus era un brujo bastante poderoso, y habia sido literalmente _aniquilado _en unos instantes. Por lo poco que era evidente que aquel truco era de un vampiro, pero ese poder no era propio de ninguno de los clanes de los cainitas que habitaban el castillo. Habia algo que no podia comprender, pero tenia que dejarlo para otro momento. Lo unico importante es que estaba viva, y casi rei por la ironia al darme cuenta de que me sentia a salvo en aquel lugar que tanto habia odiado. Ya no podia negar mas la evidencia, sentia que el castillo era mi hogar, y que todo lo que el conllevaba, era parte de mi.


	5. Los secretos de los Hijos de Cain

                                           **Capitulo 3**

                         **Los secretos de los Hijos de Cain**

Sin embargo, aquella noche me marco profundamente. Comence a preguntarme el porque yo era a ojos de todos tan importante, y sobre todo, al ver el destrozado estado mental del Tremere, me di cuenta del de los tres cainitas que seguían a Abel, ya que aunque el se negaba a tener ghouls, tenia vampiros hechizados o quizas vinculados bajo su mandato. Ninguno de ellos era muy normal. La superficial Ninette, que dirigia a los criados, tenia una frialdad extraña en su mirada; el frio y distante Blake hacia las gestiones externas y publicas de Abel sin quejarse de su continuo y laborioso trabajo, y Anatole, su confesor... en fin, era Anatole... quizas era el unico completamente dueño de su voluntad, pero estaba claro que le apreciaba. Y es que los tres tenian algo en comun: un respeto, admiración o fascinacion extraña hacia mi Sire, y un toque mas o menos evidente de la demencia en sus almas. Estaba claro que cualquiera que visitaba aquel castillo embrujado quedaba impregnado en mayor o menor medida con ambas maldiciones, como un mal presagio. 

Yo misma comenzaba a notar cambios. Aquella sensación de irrealidad que rodeaba al castillo, envuelto en un bosque brumoso y en el que el tiempo parecia haberse detenido; aquel sueño tan vivido que no habia logrado olvidar, en el que mis sentimientos mas ocultos afloraban vinculando a Abel; y mi problema mas evidente; ya no era solo timida. Del sueño en la habitación de mi Sire pase a tener pesadillas horribles que me asaltaban durante el dia, oia voces a mi alrededor –provenientes, según decian, de la Urdimbre-, a menudo podia sentir y comprender el alma de aquellos a los que miraba, especialmente humanos, y a veces llegaba a preguntarme llena de panico que era real y que era mentira, y si realmente estaba perdiendo la cordura. Hasta entonces habia asumido que mi trastorno era la amnesia y una incipiente timidez, pero últimamente tenia una sensación de fondo en cada uno de mis actos, que me decia sutilmente que habia algo que no cuadraba en mi existencia. Huia de aquella voz interior, y comenzaba a temer que se manifestaran permanentemente muchas otras, y mucho mas peligrosas.

Como resultado de aquellos pensamientos comence a pasar mas horas en la biblioteca, en parte para ocupar la mente, en parte para saber mas sobre nuestro clan y asi dominarme mejor a mi misma. 

Uno de aquellos dias, quede dormida sobre los libros. Al despertar la noche siguiente, percibi una presencia cerca de mi. Cuando eleve la mirada vi que habia alguien estado encima de la mesa, meditando, y reconoci inmediatamente el gastado atuendo de Anatole.

Me incorpore rapidamente para mantener cierta formalidad, pero Anatole simplemente salio de su estado de concentracion y se quito la capucha.

Estaba sucio y desaliñado, lo cual era una pena, ya que sus rasgos eran finos, muy franceses, su sonrisa era amable y sus ojos tenian un encanto especial y enigmatico. Baje la mirada inmediatamente, a modo de respeto.

Escuche un golpe violento, haciendo que me sobresaltara, y note como se levanto de un salto de la mesa. Me rodeo mientras le miraba de reojo y después se sento encima del libro que estaba leyendo, observandome con una mirada enloquecida y terrible. Comprendi que lo que el veia era cierto, y senti verdadero horror al pensar en la impotencia y la desesperación que debia sentir al tener conocimiento sobre el futuro y ser incapaz de expresarlo de una manera inteligible para alterarlo. Ser Malkavian no es facil ni agradable, y para Anatole la carga de las visiones sobre el futuro de la Estirpe eran un tormento continuo e inimaginable. 

-Doncella...- murmuro ansioso, como si quisiera saber un resultado muy esperado- Nuestra Plague Bride... ¿has encontrado acaso la respuesta a tu pregunta sobre la Gehena?- pregunto.

-La... Gehena, ¿señor?- murmure timidamente, sin saber muy bien a que pregunta se referia.

Anatole nego con la cabeza, decepcionado.

-Aun es pronto... tendremos que ser pacientes.

Me di cuenta de que si no preguntaba con mas interes no lograria entender a Anatole, asi que trate de ser mas directa.

-Perdonad... ¿pronto para que?

Anatole me miro directamente a los ojos durante unos instantes, haciendo que sintiera un escalofrio al percibir la desesperacion y el alterado estado mental que habria tras ellos. Retrocedi y me cubri los ojos, lanzando un grito de miedo, con tan mala suerte que tropece con una silla y cai al suelo con gran estruendo. Anatole bajo de la mesa y se acerco a mi con pasos calculados, rodeándome, como una pantera que acecha a su presa vencida.

-Ni la Reina de las Manzanas sera asi de impaciente. La impaciencia trae errores, y tu no puedes permitirtelos. Ni tu, ni yo, ni el Angel Uriel. Ni..ssiku tampoco, claro esta.

Entreabri los labios, asombrada. ¿Qué significaba toda aquella retahíla de nombres? Cada vez entendia menos a que se referia.

-Pero...

Anatole me echo un ultimo vistazo sin decir nada, y despues se dirigio a la salida de la biblioteca.

-¡Esperad!- dije, levantando la mano, en un intento de detenerle- Profeta, vos debeis saber quien soy. Decidme, ¿Qué se espera de mi?

Anatole se giro y me observo de reojo, con una media sonrisa. 

-Que seas tu quien decida siendo solo lo que esperas ser. 

Apenas hubo terminado la frase cuando desaparecio entre las sombras. Medite los acertijos de Anatole. 

¿Acaso se refieria a que cuando uno es uno mismo, alcanza el maximo poder? 

Al dia siguiente decidi que lo mejor seria abandonar la biblioteca y seguir el consejo de Anatole. Quizas no habia estado teniendo un comportamiento adecuado. No podia seguir retrocediendo ante toda situación; tenia que aprender a defenderme por mi misma, y para eso necesitaba conocer, ya que el conocimiento da el poder.

Cuando Ninette me aviso de que Blake me esperaba en la puerta de la habitación para mostrarme los esperados secretos de las disciplinas, decidi no hacer mas difíciles las cosas. 

-Buenos dias, Monsieur Blake- dijo, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

El Brujah alzo sus rubias cejas.

-Sir Blake- dijo friamente, antes de darme la espalda y comenzar a caminar por el oscuro pasillo.

Su fria presentación apenas fue un pequeño aviso de la actitud que mantendría permanentemente hacia mi. Supongo que el nunca dejo de verme como una chica de pueblo con suerte, un simple capricho fruto de la inevitable locura de Abel, o incluso como una rival molesta en la atención del hombre al que tanto admiraba. Pero no puedo quejarme, fue un gran tutor. La verdad es que no esperaba que siendo un Brujah tuviera tal conocimiento sobre las disciplinas mentales, aquellas que Abel habia decidido desarrollar en mi. 

Me enseño como utilizar mi poco desarrollada Ofuscación, la misma que habia utilizado sin darme cuenta ante el Tremere en el pasillo de la biblioteca, asi como a desarrollar mi velocidad sobrenatural, denominada Celeridad. Aprendi rapidamente las dos, pero sabia que el poseia una Disciplina que no deseaba mostrarle a nadie, y que probablemente solo conoceria superficialmente Abel: Temporis, la facultad de manejar el tiempo a su voluntad. Siempre que le rogaba que me mostrara su uso el se negaba, diciendo que sabia demasiado para mi corta edad, que no era una vulgar Caitiff, y me reprendia con la evidencia de que aun debia centrarme mas en el estudio de las disciplinas de mi propio clan.

Consegui que me mostrara los documentos sobre Taumaturgia que habia dejado el difunto Tremere, los mismos de los que Abel aprendio la Senda de Rego Motus o Movimiento Mental, que permitia elevar objetos, personas y hasta levitar. Esa fue quizas la Disciplina mas costosa, la que hizo que al final de la noche acabara cansada y hambrienta, y que sin apenas descanso volviera a ser repetida una y otra vez, vigilada de cerca por mi inflexible maestro. Recuerdo que comence tratando de elevar objetos simples, como plumas y libros. Pasaba horas mirándolos, siguiendo punto por punto las explicaciones de mi antiguo maestro, pero sabia que era imposible aprender con la misma velocidad y maestria de un Brujo, porque no lo llevaba en la sangre. Un dia, tras toda una noche de esfuerzo mental, consegui que la pluma se elevara, pero no logre controlar su trayectoria. Aun asi, feliz por mi descubrimiento fue a mostraselo a Blake; esta vez lo intente con un libro, y aunque consegui levantarlo mi inseguridad hizo que se descontrolara y se lanzara directamente sobre el como un arma arrojadiza. Cerre los ojos, temiendo el inevitable golpe en la cabeza, pero al abrirlos vi como tenia el libro sujeto junto a su sien. Sonrei, divertida ante la situación, pero cese cuando observe que su rostro estaba serio y sus gelidos ojos azules me observaban con frialdad.   

-Los Malkavian poseeis un talento excepcional en el manejo de la mente- dejo los libros de Dominación y Auspex sobre la mesa- Pero vos, por mucho talento que poseais, si no os esforzais para desarrollarlo, nunca lo sacareis a la luz.

Aquello me recordo a las palabras de Anatole, y supe que nadie aprenderia por mi, y que mi fuerza debia provenir de mi interior. Me encerre en la habitación, centrando todos mis sentidos en el libro. Lo levante sin esfuerzo, pero volvio a descontrolarse. Supuse que me era doblemente difícil debido a mi caos mental, propio de mi clan. Pero no me rendi. Tras horas y dias enteros de observación, consegui hacerlo levitar lentamente y girar en el aire para ser encajado lentamente en la librería. Motivada por aquel pequeño éxito, me sente en el suelo y observe la silla. Pronto pude situarla boca abajo sobre la mesa. 

Pase un numero indeterminado de noches encerrada en aquella habitación, negándome a salir o a probar bocado hasta que consiguiera mi objetivo. Aquel tiempo de meditación y esfuerzo sirvio para que madurara. Con el tiempo comence a creer en mi misma, a aceptar lo que yo era, lo que me empezo a dar los primeros frutos de la fuerza mental de la que me hablo Anatole. Consegui no solo elevar objetos de mas de cien kilos y manejarlos a mi antojo durante un tiempo considerable, sino que yo misma aprendi a elevarme lentamente hasta conseguir hacerme volar durante un tiempo limitado. Sin embargo, la rudeza del entrenamiento, unido a lo que lei en los libros que me habia dejado Blake, me hicieron cambiar. Perdi miedo a la demencia y a los trastornos, hasta el punto de desear el hecho de experimentarlos para manejarlos y alcanzar asi mas conocimientos. Mi mente comenzo a tener variaciones cada vez mas extrañas, a la vez que crecia en mi un curioso sentimiento de control hacia ellas, encontrando un hogar y un control inexplicable en el caos. Supongo que eso fue lo que hizo que comenzara a iniciarme en Dominación, pero sobre todo en Dementacion de modo puramente inconsciente, ya que la aprenderia con conciencia de acto muchos siglos mas tarde- y curiosamente, fue la que mas acabe dominando- e igualmente mis sentidos ocultos se afinaron, comenzando a sentir susurros en mi mente, a ser capaz de ver en la esencia de las cosas, desarrollando mi Auspex.

Cuando abri la puerta de aquella habitación era alguien diferente. Aun era una neonata, pero ya no me sentia chiquilla. Era una vampira muy joven pero consciente de mi poder, aun sin desarrollar por completo, y consciente del lugar que debia ocupar en la sociedad cainita, en la Yihad.

Las criadas, todas ghouls de Ninette, comenzaron a dar gritos de alivio y preocupación cuando me vieron aparecer en las salas principales. 

-Señorita.. permita que la arreglemos- dijo una de ellas- Lord Blake nos pidio que no la molestaramos, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo alli sin hablar con nadie y sin comer que temiamos que le hubiera pasado lo peor...

En efecto, habia olvidado mi aspecto en el tiempo que habia estado desarrollando mi mente y construyendo mi percepción. Me di cuenta de que mi ropa estaba sucia, de que tenia aspecto ajado, pero mi mente demente estaba curiosamente lucida, poseyendo un extraño control sobre la Bestia.      

Las criadas me tomaron de las manos y me deje arrastrar por ellas en dirección a los lujosos baños de palacio. Con mi recien adquirido dominio sobre el Auspex percibi que Abel tambien estaba alli, observándome apoyado en una columna, al parecer divertido ante el revuelo que habia causado. Y no se si fue una ilusion o un deseo, pero senti que estaba orgulloso.

En efecto, cuando estuve lavada y aseada por las criadas que se empeñaban en hacerme todo pese a mis protestas, recibi el mensaje de Abel, que me invitaba a bajar a cenar con el esa misma noche. 

Desconfiada e indiferente, me puse el primer vestido que encontre y deje mi largo y crispado cabello suelto. Esta vez no queria causarle ninguna impresión, ni queria escuchar sus palabras de felicitación, ni un posible sermón sobre mi distante comportamiento. Al salir de la habitación tan solo escuche la risa velada de Ninette, y un ligero susurro que apenas percibi con auspex.

-Le odias o le amas, pero reconoce que no te es indiferente, cherie... 

La sala de fiestas estaba vacia. Tan solo algunos criados permanecian de pie escoltando junto a las columnas, mientras otros servian a Blake, sentado en la mesa, charlando tranquilamente con Anatole, el cual asentia oculto tras su capucha y tenia las manos posadas sobre la mesa con una ligera sensación de desasosiego, como si esperara algo ansiosamente. Ajeno a la conversación de ambos estaba el sobrenatural y extraño Abel, con los ojos entornados, sorbiendo pensativo su copa de sangre. Cuando hice entrada en la sala, Blake y Anatole dejaron de hablar y se giraron para observarme. Abel levanto la mirada y dejo la copa sobre la mesa.

Sin esperar ordenes, me acerque y me sente en el lugar que me parecio mejor, a unos metros de ellos en la vacia mesa. Tome una jarra de sangre y llene mi copa. Blake miro a Abel hecho una furia, pero el Duque de Orleans le observo divertido y arqueo una ceja.

-Veo que habeis ganado en poder pero no en educación...-

Gire la cabeza con furia, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, gesto que el aprovecho para clavarlos en mi, lo cual hizo que me sintiera a punto de estallar. Me levante y me dispuse a marcharme, pero escuche la voz de Abel a mis espaldas.

-Esperad- dijo- 

Me gire, y observe como Abel estaba de pie junto a la silla.

-Blake, Anatole- dijo, sin mirarles- Permitidnos estar un momento a solas.

Anatole se hundio en su capucha, me lanzo una extraña y ambigua sonrisa, y camino lentamente hacia la salida, mientras Blake me lanzaba otra de sus miradas heladas y desaparecia caminando erguido y distante en otra dirección. Una vez solos, mire a Abel, que no se habia movido de su posición.

-Llevais muchos dias sin tomar nada- dijo, tomando una copa, llenándola hasta el borde, y levantando después la mirada y la copa para ofrecérmela.

Le mire de reojo y le di la espalda, aun furiosa y con el orgullo herido.

Senti un extraño presentimiento y al girarme vi como mi Sire estaba apoyado en una columna frente a mi, con la copa en la mano, sonriendo encantadoramente.

-¿Cómo...?- acerte a decir, sorprendida ante el dominio evidente de lo que yo habia tardado tanto en iniciar.

-¿Quereis que hablemos, o preferis seguir como hasta ahora?

Puede que sea cabezota, individualista y hasta arisca, pero nunca estaria cerrada ante la posibilidad de acabar con las disputas sin sentido. Me acerque lentamente y tome la copa que el me ofrecia, mientras ambos nos acercábamos a la mesa. Tome asiento a su lado y le observe mientras el bebia de su copa y cruzaba las manos sobre la mesa.

-Lamento mi comportamiento.- dijo- Mereceis una explicación.

Bebi de la copa, y le mire fijamente.

-Hace apenas un siglo los vampiros fuimos perseguidos hasta la muerte por los humanos y la Inquisicion, por lo que un grupo de vastagos de clanes muy distintos entre si, como fuimos Blake y yo, tuvimos que coordinarnos y formar la Camarilla, la organizacion que se ocuparia de mantener la existencia cainita en secreto. Pero otros vampiros se negaron a esconder su naturaleza mas oscura, y decidieron seguir sus mas bajos instintos sin preocuparse por que los humanos les descubrieran, y con ello nos destruyeran a todos. Debemos frenarlos por el bien de nuestra raza, pero ambos bandos estan muy igualados y la guerra sera larga y sangrienta. 

Asenti, recordando las explicaciones de Ninette. 

-Pero ese no es el problema mas grave. En los mas antiguos textos se habla sobre la Gehena, el dia en que los Antediluvianos levantaran y destruiran a toda su progenie. Anatole, el hombre mas sabio de Francia, tiene continuas visiones sobre eso. –se apoyo en la silla- Llevo muchos años trabajando en la idea de formar una sociedad como la Camarilla, y ahora es mi deber mantenerla y protegerla; pero tambien llevo mucho tiempo tratando de descifrar las complicadas profecías de Anatole, de las que depende el futuro del mundo. Espero que comprendais ahora mi actitud.

Asenti. Desde luego Abel era un tipo ocupado. Y por mucho que quisiera negarlo, senti un alivio reconfortante al comprender que quizas no era tan terrible como yo habia imaginado. Eso hizo que se despertara en mi la voz de alarma, temiendo que comenzara a implicarme demasiado con aquellos seres y no pudiera volver a ver a mi familia.

Abel me observo inexpresivo, durante unos instantes, y luego bajo la mirada, observando sus finas manos.

-No podreis hacer regresar lo que ya es cenizas.

Quede paralizada ante aquella afirmación, incapaz de creerlo. 

-Pero...- acerte a murmurar.- ¿Cómo...

-La Inquisición.- su mirada se volvio pensativa- Lo lamento. 

Busque algun gesto en su rostro que me indicaba que era mentira, que era una broma, que no era cierto lo que acababa de decir. Pero la expresión sincera de sus ojos no vario, y comprendi que me estaba diciendo la verdad.

Sin poder resistirme, sabiendo que haria el ridículo ante el ser al que mas odiaba, rompi a llorar, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos. Ya no me quedaba nada, ninguna esperanza. Solo aquel mundo nocturno y triste, una eternidad teñida por la sangre y el asesinato, esperando que algun dia me matase mi mas fiel aliado. Pense que quizas lo mejor seria ver mi ultimo amanecer y despertar en el cielo, en el infierno o en la nada absoluta. Pero no me sentia con fuerzas de continuar mas.

Entonces note unas manos rodeando suavemente mis muñecas, como una caricia firme pero delicada. Eleve la mirada y me encontre con aquel rostro humano, cercano, vulnerable, que habia visto tiempo atrás en aquel extraño sueño, y no pude hacer nada mas que quedar fascinada, envuelta en mis recuerdos y en lo irreal de aquella situacion. 

-No ensucieis con lagrimas impuras la vitalidad que la muerte no logro borrar de vuestra mirada. –paso los dedos por mis mejillas, limpiando mis lagrimas de sangre- Vuestra familia murio con vuestra humanidad, y es un hecho que no puede cambiarse. Ahora debeis haceros fuerte y continuar, porque teneis otro destino que llevar a cabo. Os protejo por vuestra vailia, y algun dia comprendereis porque no estaba equivocado.

Parpadee, intentando volver a la realidad. El poder de la sangre sobre la voluntad era increíble.       

-¿Por qué yo?- logre decir, tratando de no mostrar aun mas debilidad de la que ya sentia.

-No busqueis respuestas aun- dijo, sonriendo- A veces no es necesario saberlo todo, tan solo se necesita tiempo y experiencia para dar con lo que se busca.-se reclino en la silla- Ahora debemos ocuparnos de otros asuntos. 

¿Y esa iba a ser la explicación a su vigilancia furtiva en mi desarrollo como vampira, al hecho de que me salvara la vida y me vinculara de nuevo? ¿Y sobre la muerte del Tremere y la presencia de la Obtenebracion en un castillo protegido por dos influyentes miembros de la Camarilla? ¿Evasiones respecto al tema? ¿Ni una sola palabra? 

Abel, reclinado en su silla, siguió con sus planes, ajeno de nuevo a mis sentimientos. Y yo que pense que iba a cambiar, al verle secar mis lagrimas y reconfortarme por primera vez en mi oscura existencia...

-La proxima semana el Principe Mirage de Marsella, el cainita mas poderoso de Francia, convocara un Eliseo en el que estaran los Vastagos mas nobles del pais. Es hora de presentaros en sociedad y convertiros en neonata. 

Comenzaba a darme cuenta de que me estaba convirtiendo en el peon de un juego que me superaba, y que salir de el no seria tan facil como yo creia en un principio. ****


	6. ¿Hay otros como yo?

                                                **Capitulo 4**

**                                    ¿Hay otros como yo?**

Observe a traves de la ventana del carruaje, observando las lejanas montañas negras, iluminadas por la serena luz de luna.

Marsella estaba en las costas del Sur de Francia, asi que tendríamos que atravesar casi todo el pais, viajando desde Orleáns. Elegimos un atardecer brumoso para preparar el carruaje y los negros corceles que nos transportarian a nuestro destino. Supe que los viajeros seriamos Blake, Ninette y yo, ya que Abel le pidio al Brujah que nos acompañara mientras Anatole y el terminaban de solucionar algunos asuntos en el castillo. Al margen de esto, sabia que el viaje era peligroso y estaba poniéndome a prueba, para saber como me desenvolvia en el mundo exterior, lejos de su protección. 

Gire la vista, observando a mis dos acompañantes. Blake estaba sentado frente a mi, pero miraba a traves de la ventana opuesta. Iba vestido como un caballero, y su mirada era severa. Parecia preocupado, pero aunque lo intente, no pude saberlo. Ninette estaba sentada a mi lado, con los ojos violeta observando a traves del cristal sin ninguna expresion, cubierta con una capa purpura, dejando al descubierto el caro collar de diamantes que adornaba su cuello. 

A pesar de que era la mas cercana a mi desde el momento de mi abrazo, Ninette era un misterio. A veces me daba la sensación de que era una Toreador poco poderosa que trabajaba de ama de llaves en el castillo a cambio de protección y conocimientos. Después de todo, siempre era mejor vivir en un castillo lleno de ganado que estar expuesta a otros vampiros mas crueles y depredadores, sin alimento fijo y peligros constantes. Pero otras veces me daba la sensación de que era una Dama distinguida y muy poderosa, que desplegaba en mi algun instinto maternal algo fuera de lugar dada nuestra condicion de bestias condenadas. Pero lo que mas me intrigaba era su relacion con Abel. Ella nunca parecia inclinarse a favor ni en contra, asi que no sabia cual era su opinión hacia el... ni siquiera imaginaba su autentica opinión hacia mi. 

-¡Soooo!- dijo el cochero, frenando el coche bruscamente. Los tres despertamos al tiempo de nuestro ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- dijo Blake, asomándose por la ventanilla.

No hizo falta que el cochero le contestara. Justo al lado de nosotros habia un coche caido, con unas cuantas siluetas alrededor.

-¿Ocurre algo?- dijo Ninette, mirando a Blake.

El Brujah se giro, sacando la cabeza de la ventanilla.

-Parece que un carro ha volcado. Y por el sello del carruaje, debe tratarse de los invitados del Principe de Marsella.- dijo, abriendo la puerta y bajando del coche.

¿Invitados? Me moria de ganas por ver a otros cainitas, por saber si serian como en los libros que habia devorado en mis horas de encierro en la biblioteca. Moviéndome rapidamente abri la puerta y sali, colocándome la capucha de mi capa azul, seguida por los esperados gritos de Ninette, instándome a volver dentro del carruaje. 

Segui a Blake, lo cual a el no parecio importarle demasiado. Poco a poco fueron dibujándose las siluetas que se congregaban en torno al carro, y vi como todas las caras se volvían hacia nosotros.

-Buenas noches- dijo Blake- Parecen tener un problema, y me gustaria  interesarme por la integridad de los viajeros.

Los congregados le miraron fijamente. Uno de ellos, cubierto por una capa y embozado, le tendio una mano vendada y llena de anillos. Un Samedi.

-Lord William Blake…-murmuro el hombre, al tiempo que el Brujah estrechaba su mano- Que honor... 

-Que honor.. y que sorpresa, ciertamente...- murmuro un joven rubio, vestido de modo arcaico, apareciendo de las sombras, con una bella mujer tomada de un brazo.- Cuanto.. tiempo.. ¿verdad?

El rostro de Blake se ensombrecio.

-Gonzalo DelaVega... deberiais estar confinado en Italia...

-Asi es, pero he sido invitado a esta fiesta... –arqueo una ceja- no sabia que los traidores tambien tendrían paso libre...

Blake apreto los colmillos.

-Disculpad- dijo el Samedi, pacificando- No nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Alessandro DiBaggio, del clan Samedi. Los aquí presentes son los ilustres invitados del Principe: la hermosa reina de la noche, Lucita del clan Lasombra, y como ya sabe, el joven de noble cuna es el Gran Duque Gonzalo DelaVega, Tzimisce leal a la Camarilla.   

Mire a mi alrededor. Lucita era bella, con un vestido ajustado y elegante, una larga cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura y una sonrisa maligna. DelaVega llamaba la atención por su gentileza, aun mayor que la de la orgullosa Lucita. Vestia de un modo arcaico incluso para la epoca, y sus cabellos y sus ojos eran tan palidos como su fina piel. Todo el desprendia un aura de frialdad y maldad que me hizo estremecer. 

-Es un placer- dijo Blake, mirando a todos menos al Duque-

Lucita sonrio, mirándome a mi. 

-Parece que no habeis venido solo ¿me equivoco?

Di un paso adelante, dejando caer la capa de mi capucha, mirándola con el mismo orgullo que ella desprendia. ¿Que se creia esa? Se iba a enterar.

-Mi nombre es Yaira de Orleans, Chiquilla del Duque Abel de Orleáns, Senescal y Primogénito del Clan Malkavian de la Camarilla en Francia. 

Ahí queda eso, pense. Desde luego debio impresionarles, porque las expresiones de sus caras variaron. Incluso la del frio Tzimisce.

-¿Es ella? –dijo Alessandro, asombrado- La Chiquilla de Abel Le Reveur... asombroso...

-Desde luego- dijo Lucita- No imagine que seria una simple muchacha...

¿Una... Mi etiqueta hizo que me mordiera la lengua y no me tirara sobre ella, pero sorprendentemente Blake salio en mi ayuda.

-No son buenos los juicios rapidos, querida- dijo- Vos habeis tenido el gusto de conocer a Abel, y sabeis que si la ha elegido como su progenie, tendra poderosos motivos para ello.

Ahí, donde duele, pense. Lucita parecio redimirse y bajo la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Disculpadme si me he sobrepasado. No volvere a cuestionar a Abel.

Ni a el ni a mi, pense. Mas te vale. 

-En realidad- dijo el Samedi, tratando de poner tierra de por medio- nos dirigiamos hacia el Eliseo de Marsella cuando fuimos atacados por un pequeño grupo de anarquistas. Pero no os preocupeis, nos deshicimos de ellos. El unico problema es que destruyeron nuestro carruaje, y no disponemos de medio de transporte.

-Entonces, ocupen nuestro carruaje- dijo Ninette, a mis espaldas, como si hubiera estado alli siempre- Tiene plazas para cuatro personas, pero si gustan podemos ir juntos el resto del camino, ya que es poco.

Cuatro... como mucho cinco, pense, y eramos seis.. quizas a Lucita le apeteceria dar un maravilloso paseo hasta Marsella, disfrutando de la noche francesa, o mejor, del sol del amanecer... 

-Me parece una estupenda idea- dijo Lucita, con una sonrisa, tomando del brazo al Duque- ¿Verdad, querido? 

DelaVega la observo de reojo, y nos miro, asintiendo despectivamente, como si no tuviera mas opciones.

Cuando vi los problemas que tuvimos para situarnos dentro de la carroza, supe que iba a ser un viaje incomodo, y no solo en sentido fisico.

La verdad es que aprendi mucho sobre la sociedad vampirica en aquel viaje. No dijimos ni una sola palabra en toda la noche, pero el ambiente estaba tan acalorado como un debate televisivo actual. El unico que iba con los ojos cerrados era el Samedi; aunque no dormia por si se enteraba de algo relevante. Los demas no pareciamos precisamente relajados. Lucita me miraba con desden, y centraba su atención en Ninette, como si ambas compitieran en elegancia y belleza. Como suponia Ninette habia quedado prendada por el Duque –por lo visto no podia ver su interior, si hubiera sido asi quizas hubiera retrocedido asustada- y Lucita temia que su presa le fuera arrebatada. Por otro lado yo las ignoraba y prestaba atención al combate mental entre DelaVega y Blake. Me preguntaba que podia haber ocurrido en el pasado para que se guardaran tanto rencor. Y si no andaba desencaminada, tenia que centrarme en las dos fuerzas mas poderosas del mundo, el amor y el odio. Este parecia un caso de ambos, y me preguntaba si Abel no tendría algo que ver en el asunto.

Decidimos hacer un pequeño alto en un pueblo cercano a Marsella para realizar una discreta caza, Me alimente, como de costumbre, de algun ladron al que nadie echaria en falta durante un rato, y volvi a las cercanias del carruaje, donde solo estaba Alessandro, el Samedi, lavando su capa en la corriente de un rio cercano. Enseguida sintio mi presencia y me miro en un gesto reflejo, mostrándome su cara. Parecio sorprenderle el hecho de que mi expresión no variara y continuara mi rumbo hacia el, pero francamente, quizas debido a la maldición de mi clan, el que su carne fuera cadaverica y tuviera mas pelo en el estomago que en la cabeza no era para mi un motivo suficiente como para perderme una buena charla.

Aun asi, el tomo rapidamente su capa dispuesto a ponérsela, pero yo le detuve, tomándole del brazo vendado.

-No hace falta que os disfraceis hasta que lleguemos mañana a la fiesta- dije, sentándome junto a el.

-Eh... como gusteis- dijo algo sorprendido, mientras me quitaba los tacones y metia los pies en el rio, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿No deberiais estar protegiendo a rizos de oro?- comente, mirando mis pies hundidos en la corriente cristalina- He oido que los de vuestro clan sois excelentes guardaespaldas.

El Samedi hizo una mueca, y al cabo de un rato di como veredicto que aquella masa de carne movilizada de modo caótico sobre su cara era una sonrisa de confianza. 

-En realidad el Duque me pidio que le dejara marcharse en compañía de Lucita a dar un paseo por los alrededores; parece ser que tienen que tratar ciertos asuntos.

Asenti.¿Ahora se le llama asi?

-Veo que la fiesta y lo que conlleva no os gusta demasiado- dijo el, mirándome con curiosidad. Supongo que yo era la primera Malkavian que veia, y probablemente no sabia que actitud tomar hacia mi. Aquello me divirtió.

-¿A quien le gusta la idea de ser presentada como un mono de feria ante un monton de vejestorios paranoicos, esperando a que me den su bendición para entrar en su registro oficial de enemigos potenciales?

Me miro sorprendido. Desde luego, no es muy propio de los cainitas eso de no tener pelos en la lengua si deseas mantener intactos tus huesos unos cuantos siglos mas. Pero decidio darme una licencia "artística" por ser Malkavian. 

-A mi tampoco me gusta, ciertamente- dijo Alessandro, tras mirar a su alrededor.- Soy un neonato como vos, en mi primera misión oficial, para demostrar lo que valgo a los de mi clan, y en la sociedad cainita. Es una maldición pertenecer a los clanes Independientes si se quiere que se le tome en serio en la Camarilla. Asi que debo servir y proteger al Duque hasta que haya regresado sano y salvo a Italia.

Le observe con curiosidad. Al ataque.

-Es extraño. Blake y el Duque parecen conocerse, pero no se llevan demasiado bien... ¿a que creeis que se debera?

Alessandro volvio a mirar a su alrededor y se acerco mas a mi, bajando la voz, para darme a entender que se trataba de una confidencia que deberia mantenerse en secreto.

-Se rumorea que las tropas inglesas de Blake lucharon una vez por motivos políticos contra las italianas de DelaVega, pero en medio de aquella batalla en la que perdieron la vida tantos hombres valerosos, el Duque y Blake mantuvieron un idilio tan apasionado como secreto.

¿Cómo? Entorne los labios por la sorpresa, incapaz de creer que mi frio preceptor hubiera amado alguna vez, y menos a un hombre que a su lado aparentaba ser puro hielo. Una pareja comunicativa y encantadora, sin duda.

-Blake acabo traicionando al Duque, gano la guerra y DelaVega termino cautivo y debil, hasta el punto de rozar la muerte. Pero tenia buenos aliados y consiguió escapar y empezar otra vida en otra region del pais, donde fue recibido como un heroe de guerra y consiguió retomar otro ducado.

-Es extraño..- interrumpi- ¿Por qué traicionaria Blake al hombre al que amaba?

Alessandro bajo la mirada y suspiro.

-No se si es conveniente que os revele tal cosa.

Le mire, interrogante, haciendole saber el hecho de que no me moveria de alli hasta que lo supiera. 

-Como gusteis, pero no os agradara. En plena guerra aparecio otro cainita, sumamente poderoso, que convencio a Blake de que la guerra tenia que terminar para que el acudiera a la formación de la Camarilla, como vampiro y político indispensable que era. Recurrio quizas a artes hechiceras y embrujo al valiente guerrero y consiguió vencer sin dificultad la voluntad de hierro y el amor apasionado del Brujah. Blake le siguió sin poner objeciones; traiciono a DelaVega, conquisto su castillo, dejo a sus tropas alli y se retiro de la sociedad humana, dedicándose por completo a la creación de la Camarilla. Y de hecho, aun sigue inmerso en ello, y pocas son las veces que se le ha visto en publico; por eso nos sorprendio tanto encontrarle.

-Dios santo- murmure. –No puede ser el el causante de todo...

Alessandro asintió solemnemente.

-Asi es. El hechicero de Blake, el destructor de DelaVega, fue Abel. Vuestro Sire, Lady Yaira.

Baje la mirada y me mordi el labio inferior. Lo sabia. ¡Maldita sea! Iba a decir algo cuando percibi los sonidos que anunciaban la llegada de nuestros compañeros de viaje.  

El viaje se reanudo sin mayores incidentes. Lucita durmió durante el resto del camino con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del Duque, mientras el permanecia frio e inalterable mirando al horizonte. Blake, siempre firme y sobrio, fingio dormir como Alessandro, y yo dormi con la cabeza apoyada sobre el cuello de Ninette mientras ella apoyaba protectoramente su mano sobre ella. Todos estabamos cansados y estabamos internamente preocupados por los rayos de sol que pudieran entrar en la delicada carroza. Estabamos totalmente a merced del ghoul del Principe, y comence a temer que pudieran tendernos una emboscada y abrir alguna rendija en que significara nuestra conversión en cenizas imaginando que Abel estaria con nosotros, mientras el estaba tranquilamente en su castillo felicitándose por librarse una vez mas de las maquinaciones de sus compañeros de Estirpe. Sin embargo no hubo problemas, y tras un sueño inquieto, lleno de pesadillas e imágenes sin forma que parecian salidas de un relato delirante, pude correr las cortinas del carruaje y observe el fin del atardecer sobre las callejuelas de la costera Marsella.

La ciudad habia sido arrebatada a los francos y otros pueblos barbaros e incorporada a la corona francesa pocos años atras, pero ya se respiraban el crecimiento y las influencias de la cultura europea con la incipiente llegada del Renacimiento. Incluso al atardecer las calles estaban decoradas por el colorido de las telas de los puestos, el sonido de los talleres de herreros que aun trabajaban, el olor de los panaderos que trabajaban para la mañana siguiente, la musica exotica de los saltimbanquis, magos y bailarines callejeros- a esas horas, supuse que la mayoria serian Ravnos o Gangrel-, las marchas de los guardias que vigilaban la ciudad y los gritos de los chiquillos que les perseguian, corriendo descalzos y felices por el pavimento empedrado. Parpadee y entorne los ojos, disfrutando de todo aquello que iba grabandose en mis pupilas y mi memoria. Después de todo no recordaba haber visto la ciudad, ya que no recordaba nada antes del abrazo, y todo era nuevo para mi.

-Observa como el cielo se extiende en la tierra, cherie- me susurro Ninette, mirando al mar a traves de la ventana- Es una de las unicas maravillas que Dios nos ha dejado presenciar a los Condenados.

Me separe ligeramente de ella para ver mejor a traves del cristal, sin poder emitir una exaclamacion por la belleza del paisaje, y sonrei como una niña que ve un juguete nuevo.   

-Nunca lo habia imaginado tan grande y tan azul, es mucho mas impresionante de lo que habia leido en los libros.

Ninette sonrio orgullosamente.

-No hay tierra mas querida para mi en el mundo que las costas de Marsella, ma enfant. Este que ves- lo señalo levemente con una de sus largas y afiladas uñas- es el mar que me vio nacer, crecer, amar y sufrir, cuando aun era una simple mortal.

Gire la cabeza para mirarla, y luego volvi a clavar la vista en la inmensidad azul, en la que apenas se veia el rastro del sol desaparecido.

-Al menos vos teneis un hogar al que pertenecer- entorne los ojos, buscando algo oculto en mi memoria.- Ojala lograra encontrar esa parte de mi que necesito para recordar siempre que soy... o que fui.

Ninette echo la cabeza para atrás y esbozo una leve sonrisa. Supongo que debia hacerle gracia ver al cachorro comenzando a alternar pensamientos de madurez con los de inseguridad.

-Olvida el _depaisement, petit. No tiene sentido pensar en el pasado cuando tienes toda una eternidad por delante.- se incorporo en el carruaje- Miralos- dijo, señalando a unos niños que entre risas le quitaban una muñeca a una niña, la cual rompia a llorar y les peseguia gritándoles- Juegan, se divierten, disfrutan de su corta pero ardiente existencia. Mañana pelearan por sus ideas o por la pura supervivencia, ganaran o perderan, pero todo eso sera nada el dia que mueran. Dime, ¿para que habra servido entonces tanta lucha? ¿No es mejor que les ahorremos todo el sufrimiento que les espera? Ellos no tienen mas existencia que esta, pero nosotros somos superiores, porque somos eternos. Merecemos tomar la dulce llama de la vida que en ellos no tiene ningun valor, debemos disfrutar de la belleza de la existencia eterna, aunque extingamos luces que solo brillan una noche. ¿Qué importa que estemos malditos por un Dios que nos abandono? ¿Qué importa si nos traicionamos unos a otros, costumbre heredada de la humana? ¿De que se quejan los que han destruido la tierra y han sometido a los animales? ¿Cómo pueden sus cazadores e inquisidores creer que hacen un bien destruyéndonos? ¿Es que somos peores que ellos por cometer los mismos crimenes? No, simplemente, no aceptan que seamos igual de corruptos, y que por una sola vez, sean ellos los sometidos – callo, abrumada por el deseo, durante unos instantes, sin poder ocultar el ansia de sangre que desprendian sus ojos amatista al ver a las criaturas reir y jugar- Entiende, petit, que somos superiores a ellos. Nacimos para dirigirles y controlarles, como sus propios pastores a las ovejas. Dios siempre exigio sacrificios, y Cain mato a Abel para contentarle. No tenemos mas que seguir las enseñanzas de nuestro padre, que no se arrodillo ante su creador y aun le desafia con nuestra presencia sobre la tierra. _

Escuche sorprendida las palabras de la usualmente maternal y vana Ninette mientras miraba a traves de la ventana como los niños harapientos corrian por las calles perseguidos por la enfurecida pequeña hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Me di cuenta de que después de todo era una vampira, y sabia cuales eran sus intereses. Pero jamas hubiera sospechado que asesinaba criaturas pensando que asi les evitaria el sufrmiento, tal y como habia dado a entender. Supuse que aquella perversión horrenda, la de la niñera que se alimentaba de niños, era producto de la demencia que acababa embargando a todos aquellos que rodeaban a Abel, pero tambien elucubre que alguien tan atroz deberia haber dejado de ser humano hace mucho tiempo, y retome mis dudas sobre el poder oculto de la comadrona del mundo cainita a la que me habia encomendado mi Sire. 

De pronto, como solia ser habitual en mi mente herida, mis pensamientos se desviaron hacia otros asuntos. Los niños que aun permanecian en las calles, aburridos de sus juegos, habian reparado en nuestro carruaje y habian empezado a rodearnos, observandonos con curiosidad. Al poco tiempo habia unos cuantos rodeándolo, entusiasmados ante nuestra presencia, y el bullicio de los chicos atrajo a la gente mas pobre, que resulto ser la mayoria, haciendo que se acercaran a nuestro carruaje para pedir limosna y bendiciones, pegándose y empujándose para que su cara fuera la mas vista y uno de los ocupantes del carro le tomara por protegido o le bendijera con un par de monedas. El carruaje paro, incapaz de seguir avanzando, y los pensativos y adormilados ocupantes, que habian sido ajenos a la conversación entre la Toreador y yo, despertaron y miraron a su alrededor, sin ocultar su repugnancia o simple y llano desprecio ante las sucias y pobres multitudes.

No varie mi postura física, y observe la cara de las gentes sin pensar en nada en concreto, pero de esa misma observación me llego la curiosidad; me pregunte que historia, que sueños, que odio y que afectos habria detrás de cada una de esas caras jóvenes, viejas, hermosas, feas, masculinas, femeninas. Las palabras de Ninette retornaron a mi memoria y resonaron en mi mente como una oración macabra y repetida hasta la saciedad, como el discurso que un ser terriblemente atormentado y culpable se repite continuamente para lavar su conciencia. Su postura era sumamente seductora; podia matar, mentir y usar su poder sin ningun remordimiento, y aun pensando que hacia un bien; el mal siempre ha sido atractivo y dulce, pero nunca ha demostrado ser la mejor postura para sobrevivir, ni para sentirse orgulloso de los propios actos. Aun siendo una neonata habia leido y aprendido lo suficiente como para lamentar el estado que ni siquiera yo habia elegido, y habia comprendido que los sentimientos que podian experimentarse en una breve existencia mortal eran mil veces superiores a los de una monotona existencia eterna. ¿Realmente era compensatorio vivir mil años matando y burlándome de todo aquello a lo que yo habia pertenecido, creyendo que era mejor ser un Condenado que parte de la creación de Dios? ¿Merecia la pena no volver a ver la luz del sol, no dar jamas la vida y alimentarme de las vidas ajenas, ser parte de un juego macabro en el que la libertad era la moneda de cambio, no volver a sentir ningun sentimiento, ni nadie en quien poder creer realmente, por una eternidad para la que la mente, antaño humana, no estaba preparada, y tener unos poderes malditos creados tan solo para poder sobrevivir en ese mundo hostil y vacio de mi condena eterna? Me sorprendio la sensación de abandono que me inundaba. Mientras miraba como las gentes golpeaban la ventana, como arrancaban partes del carruaje, como mis compañeros cainitas dialogaban, negociaban y trataban de contener a duras penas la cortesía, sentia una triste melancolia que me llenaba por completo. Pense que me gustaria infiltrarme entre esas gentes que lo darian todo por ser como yo, porque comprendia que no era deseable ser aquello en lo que me habia convertido, y que aquellas pobres gentes no sabian el valor de lo que poseian: la humanidad, por la que yo hubiera dado todos mis tesoros, mi cultura adquirida y mi propia inmortalidad. No queria ser demagogica ni falsamente desprendida, tan solo queria abandonar aquella sociedad en la que aun ni habia entrado para lograr comprender cual era realmente la situación en el mundo real, que estaba pasando fuera de mi carcel dorada, y en definitiva, saber por mi misma cual era la _verdad_.   

Aun estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando note unos ojos clavados sobre mi figura. Un hombre encapuchado, ajeno al bullicio que habia montado a su alrededor y que golpeaba mi ventana, permanecia quieto y estatico a unos metros de mi, como si siempre hubiera estado clavado alli, como una pieza mas de la arquitectura de la ciudad. Parpadee, para comprobar si mi sangre maldita me habia jugado una mala pasada, pero el seguia alli, y ahora podia percibir claramente su mirada, sus ojos castaños, severos y melancólicos, mirándome fijamente. Entonces repare en el detalle de una marca sobre su frente, y apenas pude creerlo cuando me di cuenta de que era un tercer ojo. Entreabri los labios por la sorpresa. Salubri, murmure sin voz. El no vario su expresión. Entonces dibujo unas palabras con los labios, sin emitir ningun sonido. Afine mis sentidos con auspex. 

"Se algo que debeis saber" dijo.

Guiñe los ojos, dándole a entender que no comprendia nada, pero el simplemente bajo la mirada y volvió a hablarme sin pronunciar palabra.

"Nos veremos pronto, Yaira. Tenemos mucho de que hablar."

Parpadee y trate de preguntarle su nombre y que es lo que sabia de mi, pero vi que habia desaparecido de repente, como si jamas hubiera existido. Me di cuenta de que ya no quedaba ningun campesino, y de que Alesandro y Ninette subian a la carroza exasperados, ya que ellos eran nuestros "guardianes" y eran los que habian tenido que tratar con la enfervorizada multitud. Me di cuenta de que nadie habia notado ni la presencia del Salubri ni de mi charla con el, asi que preferi ser cauta y olvidar el tema. Habia oido muchas cosas y todas bastante contradictorias sobre ese clan, pero el ofrecimiento de aquel cainita parecia pacifico, de hecho no me mentiria mas que cualquiera de mis mentores, y parecia lo bastante astuto como para encontrame si el lo deseaba. Asi me apoye sobre la ventana del carruaje, cerre los ojos y me adormeci con el ligero traqueteo de los cascos de los caballos.  


	7. Una amarga celebracion

                                             **Capitulo 5**

                                   **Una amarga celebracion**

Llegamos una hora mas tarde a la fiesta. Ante nosotros se extendia un palacio enorme junto a un acantilado, rodeado por un espeso bosque e iluminado por la luna llena. Habia gran movimiento alrededor, cientos de carrozas con el sello del principe llegaban y dejaban a los invitados en la puerta, mientras eran recibidos cortésmente por los ghouls, los humanos esclavos de los vampiros, en las puertas. 

Un par de ellos abrieron la puerta de la apretada carroza y nos miraron con sorpresa mientras los seis la abandonábamos con cierta dificultad.

Observe que Abel estaba al pie de la escalera, frente a la puerta del palacio, charlando animadamente con Anatole. Me pregunte como habia podido llegar antes que nosotros si supuestamente iba a salir mas tarde del castillo, pero mis dudas se diluyeron ante el efecto de un buen uso de Presencia mezclado con la belleza inmortal. Me senti casi orgullosa al ver como todas las damas y muchos de los caballeros que subian por la escalera de quedaban mirándo a mi creador con admiración y envidia contenida. Tuve que reconocerlo, estaba ciertamente atractivo. Iba con su habitual capa y armadura negra, pero esta vez no tenia la capucha cubriéndole la cabeza y mostraba su hermoso rostro, ya que se hubiera considerado una ofensa hacia el Principe ir con la cabeza cubierta. Anatole por el contrario iba con ropas desgastadas y descoloridas y su habitual capucha tapándole la cara, pero nadie parecia reparar en el, y los pocos que hacian le miraban de reojo, elevaban la vista al cielo y se marchaban, murmurando algo sobre linajes perdidos. Al vernos llegar Abel sonrio y comenzo a descender lentamente las escaleras. Entonces vi como Lucita se acercaba a el y el besaba su mano, y mientras trataba de que no me llevaran los demonios, vi como por suerte Anatole la beso en los labios y la arrastro a la fiesta tomándola de la cintura, haciendola enfurecer. Abel saludo al resto de invitados y por fin se dio cuenta de que el Duque se hallaba entre ellos. Ambos se observaron friamente durante unos instantes sin decir nada, pero Abel sonrio y tendio una mano en dirección a la puerta.

-Disculpadme damas y caballeros, pero he de cumplir una pequeña formalidad.- dirigio su mirada hacia mi- Como ya sabreis esta es mi Chiquilla, y el Principe desea conocerla.

-Desde luego, marchad con Dios- dijo rapidamente el Samedi.

-Huid como lo habeis hecho siempre- murmuro DelaVega, recibiendo una oscura mirada por parte de Blake.

Tras permitir que el Sheriff y sus dos ayudantes leyeran nuestras auras para asegurarse de que nuestras intenciones eran buenas –ojala hubieran descubierto la habilidad en Ofuscación que poseia mi Sire- y saludar cortesmente al Guardian del Eliseo, segui a Abel a traves de la inmensa sala de fiestas. Habia luces de todo tipo, cortinajes enormes, cuadros magnificos y estatuas romanas sobresaliendo entre la multitud de Vastagos que llenaban la sala y comian o bailaban animadamente. Al pasar entre los invitados muchos se nos quedaban mirando y murmuraban por lo bajo; supuse que se trataria de esos Vastagos llamados Arpias -de los que me habia hablado Ninette- cuyo unico trabajo era esparcir rumores. Percibi intenciones oscuras y odios ocultos en muchos de ellos al observarme, y me pregunte como podian despreciarme y temerme de ese modo si era la primera vez que me veian. Finalmente divise la alfombra que llevaba al trono y lo vi a lo lejos, coronado de oro y columnas de mármol. 

El hombre que estaba sentado en el trono se inclino hacia nosotros al vernos llegar, encantado ante la sin duda agradable vision de mi Sire.

-Dichosos son los ojos que te contemplan, Abel de Orleans, noble primogénito Malkavian, Senescal de Francia y mi caballero de confianza... sabia que no me decepcionariais y acudiriais a este evento, viejo amigo.

Me atrevi a mirar al poderoso señor de Francia mientras Abel hacia la presentacion. Era un Toreador prototipico –y hasta ahora, querido Dariel, eres el unico diferente que he encontrado- un joven de menos de treinta años con la actitud conservadora de un hombre de sesenta, lo que evidenciaba sus siglos de existencia bajo su mascara inmortal; su complexión era sorpendentemente equilibrada, sus rasgos eran perfectos y su largo cabello azabache estaba recogido en una coleta que resbalaba por su espalda hasta rozar su cintura, pero su mirada oscura carecia de profundidad y pasión, y su ropa y gestos eran afectados y recargados, al contrario que su alma, que se me mostraba simple y envanecida por la maldad, el lujo y el poder.

Mi Sire sonrio.

-Supongo que recibisteis mi misiva, advirtiéndoos de la existencia de mi chiquilla.

Una imagen cruzo mi mente. Una carta, dirigida al Principe, sobre una mesa, en una habitacion oscura. Una vez, en un sueño. Parpadee.

-Ciertamente, mi fiel caballero- asintió el príncipe, sin poder apartar la mirada de la gallarda figura de Abel- Sea como gusteis, sabeis que os otorgue ese privilegio por vuestra gran labor en nuestro reino.

El Malkavian se mostro indiferente ante los sentimientos sensuales encubiertos que percibia. Casi pude percibir la velada amargura y su propio cinismo despectivo ante la facilidad que suponia aparentar fidelidad y manipular al Principe de Francia. Le gustaba jugar, pero contra adversarios fuertes. Mirage era simplemente aburrido.

Las gentes comenzaron a acercarse, curiosas ante la conversación.  

-Principe Michelle Mirage- dijo Abel, deseando acabar con los protocolos y la charla- Haciendo uso de mi derecho a crear un solo miembro en mi progenie, quiero respetar igualmente mi deber de mostraros a quien he elegido y quien os servira en el futuro.

Entonces se giro, señalándome con un brazo.

-Aquí teneis a la doncella Yaira, chiquilla del Duque de Orleans, de la Estirpe de Malkav. 

Tal y como habia enseñado Ninette, me arrodille ante el y baje la cabeza, sintiéndome observada por cientos de miradas inmortales que me estaban sometiendo a juicio. Crei que me moriria de ansiedad alli mismo y senti ganas de salir corriendo, pero por suerte el Principe reacciono.

-De acuerdo, muchacha. Ponte en pie. Desde ahora serviras y protegeras los intereses de la Camarilla, que en este pais y concretamente en esta ciudad, son dirigidos por mi excelsa persona, el Principe Michelle Mirage, a quien debes respetar y obedecer en todo momento. Ahora, unete a la fiesta y disfrutala.   

-Mi Principe- dijo una voz femenina y maliciosa- ¿No creeis que habeis vuelto a olvidar algo?

Desvie la mirada y me di cuenta de que provenia de la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado. Era sin duda una Ravnos, una joven gitana de sorprendente belleza. Llevaba una diadema con pequeños discos de oro sobre la frente, aretes y pulseras en las manos, su vestido era vaporoso y claro con encantadores motivos zingaros de una delicadeza oriental exquisita. Era muy delgada y delicada, adorable en su aparente fragilidad y aun morena en la natural palidez de su condicion vampirica. Su largo cabello negro resbalaba en suaves bucles hasta muy por debajo de su cintura, y su cara era pequeña y exquisita. Observe su sonrisa ironica, sus dientes blancos y perfectos que apenas ocultaban los colmillos propios de su condicion, pero lo que mas hablaba de ella eran sus grandes y vivos ojos negros, que contenian una chispa de humor y de mal disimulada malicia, unos ojos de hermosa y maligna hechicera consciente de su poder y dispuesta a todo para lograr sus objetivos. Justamente, la propia antitesis mental de Mirage. 

-¿Acaso he olvidado algo, mi bella flor?

Deyanira dibujo una sonrisa fina, entre inocente y picara, en sus humedos labios.

-La muchacha aun no ha sido presentada ante su reina, mi señor...

Mirage miro a Abel, carraspeo, y giro la cabeza hacia su acompañante.

-Os he dicho mil veces que no me contradigais ante mis subditos, Deyanira- murmuro el Principe, enrojeciendo por la alteración.- Ademas no podeis pretender ser el Principe, ya que no es propio de un miembro de un clan Independiente pretender tal cosa en la Camarilla. Conformaos con ser mi afortunada consorte.

La Ravnos lanzo una risita complice y acercándose mas a el acaricio los ornamentos de su brazo con sus finos dedos, coronados por largas uñas transparentes, mientras el vigilaba que no desaparecieran las joyas que le adornaban. 

-No es eso lo que decis dentro de nuestros aposentos, mi Principito...

Escuche una risita ahogada a mis espaldas –en la que reconoci la ironia habitual de Abel- mientras Mirage se enfurecia aun mas y nos mandaba marcharnos, dando paso al siguiente invitado.

Mi Sire me puso la mano ligeramente sobre el hombro y me llevo entre los invitados de la fiesta, mostrándome viejos aliados suyos. Entre ellos se encontraban personajes tan dispares como el barbaro Gangrel Ludwing (uno de los cainitas mas fuertes y mas leales de la epoca), el oscuro Baali Lazislao (según se rumoreaba, el propio chiquillo de Maria La Negra), la bella e intrigante Tremere Lantia, sospechosa siempre, y siempre libre de pruebas...

-¡Por Dios, mirad esto, Saulo! ¡Abel Le Reveur en persona!

Gire la cabeza rapidamente y vi a un hombre con todo el aspecto de ser un obispo, mirando a un lado, y luego mirándome a mi. Desvie la mirada para encontrar a Saulo, pero no vi nada. El hombre se acerco y tras echarme un par de ojeadas miro a mi sire.

-¿Y es esta vuestra criatura?- dijo, tomándome del menton.

Abel sonrio.

-Eso me temo, Nikolai... no se parece a mi en nada, ¿verdad?

Mate con la mirada a Abel, que se echo a reir, y aprete los dientes, gesto que noto el obispo, que aun tenia mi menton entre sus manos.

-¿Habeis visto esto?- miro al otro lado, tambien vacio- Oh, Jesús, gran Jesús, ¿la veis? Saulo nunca me engaña y tanto el como Jesús opinan igual. Cuidado con ella, perro que no ladra muerde, y voto a Dios que esta condenada criatura muerde mas que Cain.

Abel rio y puso una mano sobre el hombro del obispo.

-Jesus habla con vos, pero desde que esta a vuestro lado nos abandono a todos. No puedo esperar mas destino que el que merezco, y lo aceptare en su momento, sea el que fuere.

Le mire de reojo mientras me soltaba. ¿Jesús? ¿Qué Jesús? ¿Qué Saulo? No veia nada, pero percibia junto al obispo Malkavian una fuerza sobrenatural y divina fruto de una creencia sincera e inmensa que casi me repelia...

-¡MAESTRO!- se escucho en toda la sala.

Cuando volvi la vista Nikolai corria sujetándose las faldas del alba en dirección a un bulto que ascendía por una estatua, el cual al escuchar la voz se giro, le miro y se solto, cayendo sobre uno de los invitados.

Cuando ambos salieron del embrollo se abrazaron y vi que el Sire del extraño obispo no era otro que aquel monje tan misterioso y excéntrico, el mismismo Anatole.

Entre los abanicos de plumas y las sedas crujientes escuche comentarios hirientes. Las voces murmuraban que los Malkavian no deberían tener entrada en las fiestas porque extendían el caos alla por donde iban y constituian un peligro para la Mascarada, y que ni siquiera deberían haber entrado en la Camarilla. Algunos decian que la unica razon por la que estaban en ella era porque se les temia mas como enemigos que como aliados, pero que a nadie le gustaban de ninguno de los dos modos. No entendia nada. Abel me habia educado haciendome creer que mi clan era el de los orgullosos chiquillos de Malkav, el unico hijo de Cain que comprendio la Verdad y fue maldito por su padre por su descubrimiento, aunque el se considero bendecido con la libertad suprema de la locura; el clan encargado de comprender el mundo, el unico capaz de ver mas alla y aceptar las visiones perdiendo en el camino la cordura por el bien de la sociedad vampirica, acumulando sabiduría y ascendiendo a niveles superiores de evolucion y conocimiento a los que ningun otro clan podia optar, aquellos cuya evolución algun dia podria cambiar la propia realidad, librando de toda prisión mental a cainitas y mortales. Y sin embargo, estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que a ojos del mundo no eramos mas que una pandilla de desquiciados que solo servian como estorbo para la sociedad, y cuyos unicos destinos eran los de ser bufones estupidos, acabar pudriéndose en la carcel por asesinos o quemados en la hoguera por herejes. ¿Por qué no podian darse cuenta de lo que nosotros sentiamos realmente? Esa tristeza oculta tras la mascara de la sonrisa, esa incomprensión por un mundo estancado para unas mentes demasiado adelantadas, el cinismo creado por el desprecio, el horror por la perdida de control de uno mismo, el dolor por las terribles verdades que conociamos... ¿Por qué no podian ver lo que nosotros estabamos condenados a ver? Yo misma sabia la respuesta. Porque si lo hicieran ellos tambien estarian locos. 

En ese momento entro en la sala una preciosa mujer de cabello liso y negro hasta los hombros, con una corona simulando un aguila sobre la frente, un transparente y ceñido vestido blanco, varios collares y pulseras con símbolos egipcios y un rostro sensual, de labios gruesos y ojos oscuros y maquillados, con un lunar bajo el izquierdo. La audiencia aun estaba asombrada ante la aparicion de la extraña mujer cuando otro hombre entro tras ella, quitándose una gran capa blanca, y dejando al descubierto su torso perfecto, desnudo y bronceado, aderezado con un collar egipcio y cubierto a partir de la cintura baja por una falda negra y larga con un cinturón egipcio. Su largo cabello castaño le caia en bucles por la espalda y algun mechón descuidado sobre la frente; tenia un pendiente en la oreja y brazaletes en los bien formados brazos con los que sostenia un baculo con forma de serpiente. Su rostro era sumamente atractivo y sensual y llevaba el borde de los ojos maquillados. Ambos eran Seguidores de Set y parecian poderosos. 

-Kuarig´ Hattan- dijo el Principe poniéndose de pie en el trono- y..- su aliento se corto-...vuestra protegida Naref Nazer. ¿Cómo osais...?

Naref sonrio entornando los ojos. 

-Principe Mirage- corto el Setita, sin alterarse lo mas minimo-  No deseamos alterar la paz de los festejos. Hemos venido a presentarnos ante vos nada mas llegar como ordena la Camarilla, ¿acaso hemos incumplido alguna ley? –sonrio ligeramente-  Pero si realmente nuestra presencia no es deseada, no teneis mas que decirlo.

Deyanira desvio la mirada y observo de reojo a Mirage, de pie ante ella.

El Principe apreto los colmillos. Kuarig no era un neonato al que podria haber echado del pais sin problemas. Era todo un nombre entre las filas de los Seguidores de Set, y si ellos reconocieran un lider aparte de su Hierofante Oscuro y su propio dios, ese seria sin duda el vastago que tenia ante el. Era demasiado poderoso como para expulsarlo sin mas. Ademas no tenia argumentos convincentes para hacerlo y probablemente los ancianos que le respaldaban se pondrían en su contra si tomaba una decisión asi. Y desde luego, hubiera sido una demostración de debilidad ante sus subditos. Bajo la cabeza y volvio a sentarse en el trono. Emitio una inspiración muy humana y le miro.

-Disculpad mis modales, Lord Kuarig. Sed bienvenidos a mi ciudad, y en compensación a mi agravio, consideros invitados a disfrutar de mi fiesta vos y vuestra hermosa acompañante.

Deyanira sonrio y miro picaramente a su acalorado consorte.

Naref giro la mirada lentamente hasta cruzarla con su protector con oscura aprobación. El Setita movio lentamente las comisuras de su boca hasta formar una sonrisa que a ojos de todos resulto conciliadora, y que tan solo el Principe pudo percibir en su verdadera naturaleza, una mueca de burla en su cara.

-Sera un honor permanecer un tiempo en vuestra ciudad. Y si asi nos lo pedis, estamos encantados de aceptar vuestra invitación.

Dicho eso, ambos hicieron una ligera reverencia y se retiraron, hundiéndose entre la multitud que observaba expectante. El Principe dio un par de palmadas y la musica y el bullicio volvieron a inundar la tensa sala.

Aun estaba asumiendo la normalidad tras la incomoda situación anterior cuando me di cuenta de que Abel ya no estaba a mi lado, y al observar entre la multitud estuve a punto de desmayarme cuando le vi cruzar una sonrisa complice con el imponente antiguo Kuarig´ Hattan, al que yo no hubiera osado a mirar a los ojos instantes antes.  

No me atrevi a acercarme a ellos, pero les observe fijamente desde la distancia, y decidi usar mis poderes vampiricos menores, que no causarian demasiado impacto en un Eliseo. Cuando percibi sus auras, cruzadas por unas milesimas de segundo, encontre pregunta en la de Abel y respuesta en la de Kuarig, con una compenetracion y camaradería sorprendente. Era evidente que se habian conocido alguna vez muchos años atrás, que habian compartidos complots en el pasado y que eso era algo habitual aun en el presente.

Desvie la mirada, sabiendo que tras mi presentación oficial Abel no cuidaria mucho mas tiempo de mi, y dejarme sola en medio de la fiesta era una de sus maneras de darme soltura. No se si era consciente de que con el tiempo habia comenzado a percibir en mi nuevos trastornos que apenas lograba controlar; en el castillo donde habia pasado la unica existencia que recordaba apenas habia tenido contacto con nadie, y que todo aquel lugar atestado me hacia sentir muerta de miedo. Me sentia sola, abandonada, tan aberrantemente insegura que ni siquiera sabia como andar. La gente que danzaba a mi alrededor era borrosa y lo unico que veia era sus ojos acusadores y sus murmullos sordos diciendo que no era mas que otra loca Malkavian que nunca se integraria en la sociedad, porque la sociedad solo ha sido creada para aquellos que tienen gestos, actitudes y palabras normales, y cualquier desviado es sofocado, abatido o ignorado sin mas. El mundo no se hizo para los Malkavian y los Nosferatu, sino para los Ventrue y los Toreador. 

Comenzaba a marearme y senti en mi interior la llamada de mi mas oscura naturaleza; me di cuenta de que el frenesi comenzaba a inundarme y echaria a perder toda la fiesta, pero no podia controlarme, y la propia sensación de falta de control me hacia sentir peor. Mi cabeza comenzo a dar vueltas y note como caia al suelo...

...pero alguien me agarro firmemente y vi como todo seguia dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que comence a enfocar la vista y vi que estaba bailando, en un arco iris de colores formado por los trajes de las parejas de la alta sociedad que bailaban a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Os encontrais bien, muchacha?

Me sobresalte al escuchar una voz burlona junto a mi, y al enfocar la mirada vi que tenia ante mi un hombre alto, escualido, de unos cuarenta años y ropa oscura, de corto cabello rubio ceniza y rostro afilado, palido, imberbe y demacrado, esbozando una extraña sonrisa.

-Oh, fue el vino, ¿verdad?

Parpadee, aun confusa.

-No.. quiero decir.. bueno... en realidad yo.. soy algo timida...

El esbozo una sonrisa fina y maquiavelica, interrumpiendo mi frase.

-Ven.

Vi que tenia tendida hacia mi una mano de dedos finos y puntiagudos, y la tome sin pensarlo. Sin decir nada me arrastro fuera del barullo de la sala hacia una terraza despejada y vacia, donde se escuchaba el ruido de la fiesta a lo lejos.

Deje de notar la presion en mi mano, y cuando mire a mi alrededor el ya no estaba. Entonces le vi sentado sobre la barandilla, mirando a la luna que se reflejaba en las olas del mar, en la playa que se extendia cientos de metros por debajo de nosotros. Di un paso adelante y le observe en silencio durante unos instantes. No tenia duda alguna de que era Malkavian.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Monsieur...

El giro la cabeza de repente, mostrando su sonrisa.

-Llamame Filippe. De todos modos no creo que importe el apellido del alquimista loco de la corte - rio – Bien. Yaira. No te quedes en pie sin hacer nada. Podrían pensar que estas loca, ¿no crees?- lanzo una carcajada horrible.

-¿Cómo os atreveis a tratarme de ese modo? Y ademas ¿cómo sabeis...

-Digamos que Abel y yo somos viejos conocidos, pequeña- corto con una risita, jugueteando con sus guantes.

Comprendi. Aquel tipo extraño era el importante invitado que Abel y Anatole habian recibido en su castillo y el que habia realizado el viaje junto a ellos. Si Abel era el Senescal y posiblemente el futuro Principe de Marsella -la ciudad mas importante de Francia entre la sociedad cainita del momento- y trataba con la misma preferencia al lider Setita y al alquimista loco de la corte, es que los dos tenian algo que podia serle de utilidad en su lucha por el poder. Ya no tenia la menor duda de que por mucho que quisiera aparentar ser un bufon, aquel tipo era mucho mas poderoso y vital en política de lo que parecia.

-Y tu, chiquilla, nuestra esperanza, tambien has caido como los demas- dijo el Malkavian con su extraña voz- Tu que tienes capacidad para hacerle frente y vencerle. ¿Por qué le sigues como un perro perdido? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de tu poder? ¿De lo que puedes hacer por ti? ¿Por todos nosotros? –me señalo con el dedo- Pero calla, no me interrumpas, el tiempo se acaba, y no debes malgastarlo.

-Pero si no he dicho nada- proteste, entre molesta y desesperada.- ¿Qué demonios...

-Destruye al demonio que viste de angel, del angel que camina entre demonios, porque no hay ser mas peligroso que el que justifica sus oscuros medios con un fin aparentemente loable.- dijo el, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y caminando en torno a mi- Y los hombres que creen verdades absolutas que son tan falsas como sus conciencias muertas, que las hacen creer al resto vendiéndolas como la unica posibilidad de realidad y redencion son los autenticos manipuladores que mueven los peones de la Yihad, que dura desde Enoch y nos traera la justa destrucción con la llegada de la Gehena.

Parpadee. 

El, detrás de mi, puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro, manteniendo las manos enlazadas en su espalda.

-¿Tienes algo que decir? Comienza ya, pues tengo prisa, y cuando termines de hablar, te callas.

Me quede quieta, con la boca entreabierta, sin saber que hacer, pero luego agite la cabeza, despertando de mi confusión. 

-.... ¿Por qué decis eso?- me gire, furiosa- ¿Qué creeis que ganareis enfrentándome con mi Sire? ¿Acaso esperais que os de un puesto mas alto del que os podria dar el siendo el Principe?

Espere respuesta durante un rato, pero nadie contesto. Pense que se habia ido pero percibi su sombra aun sentada sobre el poyete del muro. Me acerque cuidadosamente, le mire directamente a los ojos... 

Estuve a punto de tirarme de cabeza al acantilado. ¡¡Estaba roncando!! 

Trate de despertarle pero lei en su aura que realmente habia caido en algo parecido al letargo, y no habria modo de hacerle soltar una palabra mas. Desesperada, sali velozmente de aquel lugar, con la mente aun llena de confusión. ¿Qué estaba pasando a mi alrededor? ¿Habia aprendido a mirar el mundo solo desde los ojos de Abel y sus aliados? ¿Era falso todo lo que habia aprendido hasta ahora?


	8. Preludio al desastre

                                             **Capitulo 6**

**                                     Preludio al desastre**

Apenas habia entrado en la sala cuando el Principe dio un par de palmadas, convocando a todos los invitados a la cena. Percibi inmediatamente entre la colorida multitud el elegante traje negro de Abel y su inquietante belleza, como un mal presagio en medio de la fiesta. Me uni a el y el avanzo hacia el grupo con normalidad, aparentemente ajeno a la conversación entre el extraño Malkavian y yo. Le segui hasta que nos acercamos a una mesa separada del resto, en la que habia un trono que indicaba que era un lugar reservado para el grupo mas selecto de invitados.

Abel, ajeno a los rumores que venia escuchando sobre el cada vez que me apartaba de su lado, actuaba con total naturalidad y cordialidad. Se sento al lado del Principe yo al suyo; Ninette, que aparecio de la nada se sento a mi lado y al suyo Blake, seguido por Anatole. Deyanira estaba al lado del Principe y a su lado se sento el Duque DelaVega, seguido por Lucita, el Samedi, y Nikolai, el obispo chiquillo de Anatole. Y justamente frente al Principe y su consorte, en el otro extremo de la mesa, se sentaron Kuarig y su protegida Naref. Observe a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que Filippe habia desaparecido misteriosamente. Y al elevar la mirada, percibi la presencia de una mujer de grandes ojos verdes y aspecto oriental vigilándonos desde una columna cercana. Una Assamita.

Pronto me di cuenta de que la colocación no habia sido muy acertada. Abel estaba situado frente a DelaVega, yo frente a Lucita, la estetica y vacia Ninette frente al Samedi, el serio y austero guardian de las formas; Blake, sin nadie frente a el –algo ofensivo-, Kuarig oponiéndose al Principe en el otro extremo de la mesa y la bella Naref contra la igualmente hermosa Deyanira, calculando la una y la otra sus poderes y su belleza. Los unicos que parecian satisfechos eran Anatole y Nikolai, que charlaban animadamente con las invisibles presencias de Saulo y Jesus. 

 -Me siento honrado de compartir esta velada con tan distinguidos invitados- dijo Mirage solemnemente- Esta noche ademas contamos con la presencia del Duque DelaVega, que ha venido especialmente desde Italia para sellar personalmente el pacto de aceptación del dominio de la Camarilla sobre su zona de influencia. 

-Es sorprendente y agradable descubrir que no todos los Demonios se han hundido en la oscuridad, DelaVega- dijo Abel, con una cortesía cargada de malicia- Parece que algunos de ellos han comprendido rapidamente lo justo de nuestra causa y se han unido a ella, abandonando a su suerte a sus compañeros del Sabbat.

-Desde luego- contesto friamente DelaVega- He abandonado el cubil de serpientes esperando hallar nobleza, sabiendo con que poca abundancia se da en nuestros dias.

-Curiosa observacion- dijo Abel, divertido- Siempre pense que los Tzimisce se consideraban a si mismos los ultimos vampiros nobles... ¿buscais acaso algo perdido?

La Assamita desenvaino su espada.

El Principe se revolvió, incomodo ante la situación. Como a cualquier Toreador le divertían los ataques verbales cargados de ingenio pero sabia que aquel asunto era mas profundo y tenia implicaciones peligrosas, asi que levanto la copa y decidio cortar con el asunto lo mas velozmente posible. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la Assamita de la Camarilla, seguramente el Azote de la ciudad, y ella envaino su espada, observándole despectivamente con sus gelidos ojos verdes.

-Bridemos por el honrado Duque DelaVega, rosa de Italia, protector de Camarilla y la sociedad vampirica.

Todos los invitados levantamos las copas. Abel no necesitaba comportarse como un necio ignorando esa cortesía, sabia que habia ganado el combate y no deseaba recrearse en ello.

-¡Larga vida a Gonzalo DelaVega! ¡Larga vida a la Camarilla y la Mascarada!- se escucho al unísono.

Mientras llevábamos las copas a los labios, observe como DelaVega y Abel cruzaban las miradas durante unas milésimas de segundo, lo suficiente como para que sintiera un escalofrio al percibir el odio frio y seco del Tzimisce, clavandose en mis huesos muertos. Imagine como habria recibido el primogénito Malkavian aquella amenaza velada, pero no note ninguna reaccion por su parte. Abel era extraordinario, no concedia a sus adversarios ni la gracia del odio, sino la mas absoluta indiferencia. No supe si por su locura no podia calibrar el peligro, o si ignoraba al enemigo que no temia, o si su mente estaba inmersa en otros asuntos mas importantes, pero en cualquier caso no tuvo reaccion alguna al ataque.

Entonces algunos de los invitados, los que se encontraban mas comodos en aquella situación, como el Nosferatu, Anatole, el obispo y sus respectivas multiples personalidades, comenzaron a comer, y el resto comenzo a charlar entre si en pequeños grupos.

Gire la cabeza y mire a Ninette.

-¿Dónde habeis estado desde que hemos llegado?

Me observo durante unos instantes y luego sonrio.

-Ma cherie, la sala esta repleta de hermanos de clan con los que me crie en esta ciudad. Deseaba reencontrarme con algunos... viejos amigos.

Vaya, pense. Lo malo de ser un neonato es que no puedes presumir de que tu tambien tienes viejos amigos con ese tono simbolico y misterioso.

Desvie la mirada y me di cuenta de que Naref miraba fijamente al Principe Mirage. El desvio la mirada y acaricio la mano de su compañera Ravnos, la cual sonrio levemente y pidio que le sirvieran sangre en su copa vacia. Mientras Deyanira estaba distraida Naref volvio a observar al Principe, esta vez de un modo distinto, usando alguna disciplina. Presencia. El Principe parpadeo y quedo aturdido, mientras Naref y Kuarig cruzaban la mirada durante unos instantes, como si se informaran mentalmente. Naref volvio a observar al Toreador y vio como la mirada de este era ahora diferente. El sonrio y elevo la copa en dirección a ella, mientras Naref hacia lo propio y la sorbia sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de el, lamiendo después sus labios en un gesto cargado de sensualidad.  

Deyanira acababa de ser servida cuando intercepto las miradas entre su consorte y la setita. Sus ojos negros ardieron de celos fundados y bebio bruscamente de la copa, posándola de golpe sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a Mirage. Active mi auspex.

-¿Que demonios haceis?- susurro el Principe- Prometisteis que no volveriais a dejarme en ridículo delante de mis subditos, y que tendriais un comportamiento adecuado en las cenas de gala. Se lo mucho que odiais los vinculos de sangre y no me gustaria tener que crear el segundo.

-¿Creeis que soy estupida, Mirage?- susurro la Ravnos, furiosa- ¿Qué no me he dado cuenta de cómo os mirabais vos y esa cualquiera?

-Deyanira, medid vuestras palabras... recordad que no debeis...

-¡Dejad de darme ordenes y de decirme que debo hacer, como han de ser mis modales y que esperais de mi!- dijo, elevando la voz- Guardaos vuestros mandatos para el reino que no gobernais.

El quedo callado y ella entristecio la mirada.

-Se bien que me recogisteis en la calle cuando no era mas que una bailarina errante, y os lo pague con mi apoyo incondicional, sentimental y politico, pero hace un tiempo que me tratais con desprecio, como si me creyeseis inferior a vos. –levanto la cabeza, mirándole desafiantemente a los ojos- ¿Me considerais vuestra esclava en vez de vuestra amante? 

-¡Deyanira!- dijo el Principe, furioso, tomándola de una mano y bajando la voz- ¡No pienso consentiros ni una ofensa mas! ¡Me estais haciendo quedar como un estupido ante todos! 

-Ya sois considerado como tal- corto la aludida- Y si caeis en los brazos de una furcia Setita perdereis el poco credito que os resta. 

-Estais perdiendo el juicio- dijo el- Tan solo me ha parecido hermosa ¿acaso no tiene derecho un Toreador a contemplar lo bello?  

-Sabeis bien a que me refiero. Sabeis que ya no queda rastro de pasión entre nosotros- murmuro Deyanira amargamente. Y dijo en un tono casi inaudible, solo para ella- Y os juro por Ravanna que pronto pagareis por diez veces las humillaciones que me habeis hecho sufrir.

-¿Te has fijado?- la voz de Ninette me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿En que?- pregunte, suponiendo que ella tambien habia percibido el incidente.

-¡En las pintas de esa tal Lucita! ¡Y luego dicen que los Lasombra son elegantes! ¡Que poco glamour!

-Disculpad- dijo Kuarig – Pero quisiera aprovechar la ocasión para brindar por la rosa negra francesa, Madame Deyanira- dijo, elevando la copa.

La aludida elevo su copa y sonrio encantadoramente, mientras todos entrechocaban las copas en su honor. Kuarig sorbio ligeramente la copa y luego la deposito sobre la mesa, observando cortésmente a la consorte del Príncipe.

- Naref y yo os agradecemos el placer de ser invitados a compartir vuestra mesa, señora.

Mirage se atraganto.

-El placer es mio, y por favor, llamadme Mademoiselle, Lord Kuarig.- dijo Deyanira, sonriendo como una niña.

-No merezco ese honor, tan solo vos mereceis tal distincion, mi Señora- dijo Kuarig, alzando la copa hacia la Ravnos y brindando con ella, mientras ambos sonreian sensualmente.

El Principe carraspeo.

Se hizo el silencio en toda la mesa.

Entonces, en mi mente comenzaron a cruzarse conversaciones. Supe que estaba utilizando una de mis disciplinas, justo la que me permitia saber que estaban sintiendo realmente en aquel momento.

-Maldita serpiente presuntuosa...- escuche al Principe- ¡ella le invito! ¿qué es lo que no ha pasado por mis manos? No creera que va a robarme lo que es mio... Deyanira sabe quien la ayudo y que nunca encontrara un amante como yo... ¿se habra enterado de mis antiguos escarceos con Naref? Y aun asi, ¿acaso soy culpable de mi belleza?...

-Me pregunto cuanto tardara este estupido en acabar de cenar y venir a la cama- penso Naref- Espero que no aguante demasiado. Tengo poco tiempo y muchas cosas que hacer si quiero seducirle y deshacerme de Kuarig si deseo ser yo la que ocupe su lugar en el clan. Maldita sea...

-Estoy comenzando a cansarme de esa marioneta que se hace llamar Principe- Kuarig desvio la mirada, observando sensualmente a Deyanira– Espero que Abel haya hablado ya con ella. No se como una dama asi ha soportado tantas banalidades, pues presiento que debe ser exigente y dificil de contentar.. un reto como mujer, esperando un ganador que le de lo que merece...- sonrio ligeramente- Es hora de hacer desaparecer a mi pequeño cebo, mi querida Naref que tan bien me sirvio embaucando a Mirage en su momento; y se que ella misma me dara la oportunidad y las razones para hacerlo. 

-Hacia siglos que no veia un hombre tan atractivo- penso Deyanira, correspondiendo a la mirada de Kuarig- ¿Qué hace con esa al lado? ¿Y yo?¿Cómo he soportado a este tirano impotente? Deseo intensamente a ese Setita, su poder, su influencia, su sensualidad... pero sobre todo su apoyo para destruir a Mirage... deseo el fuego aunque que me queme, por un leve instante de vida... ¿me dejareis robar vuestra pasion como la mas preciada joya? Decidme, ¿qué me ofreceis en este delicioso pacto con el diablo? –sonrio malévolamente, mirando en dirección a el.- ¿Al menos un simple trago del placer olvidado hace tanto?

La situación hizo que rompiera a reir ante todos, sin darme cuenta de que nadie excepto yo la habia oido aquellos pensamientos. Se hizo un tenso silencio que rompio rapidamente Ninette.

-Brindemos por el nacimiento en nuestra sociedad de la preciosa Yaira de Orleans, la chiquilla de nuestro Senescal Abel.- invito alegremente.

Enrojeci y levante la copa a la vez que los demas. Entonces senti la mirada glacial del Duque DelaVega sobre mi, y le vi sonreir cruelmente. Era como si por primera vez hubiera notado mi presencia. Y fue entonces, al mirar a sus ojos, cuando lo comprendi todo.

-¡CUIDADO!- dije, poniedome en pie y tirando la copa.

Apenas habia acabado la frase cuando las ventanas estallaron y un ser monstruoso entro en la sala con la cabeza del Sheriff empalada en su espada. La sala fue invadida por sombras, gentes ensangrentadas y enfurecidas, seres deformes y armados y criaturas espeluznantes, mientras el panico se traducía en gritos, carreras y sonido del metal de las espadas. Los Tremere, situados junto a la entrada, comenzaron a realizar invocaciones y a atraer a sus Gárgolas, pero el factor sorpresa de los Sabbat hizo que los Brujos comenzaran a caer masivamente. Pronto se lanzaron contra el resto de invitados de la Camarilla.

Todos nos pusimos en pie y algunos se situaron ante los demas, tratando de utilizar sus poderes para detener al grupo de salvajes. Yo me gire y vi como DelaVega se marchaba del lugar, siendo observado por la impasible Assamita Sherezade, pero yo me negue a dejarle ir y sali corriendo tras el. Sin embargo, cuando iba a atravesar la cortina, la Assamita me planto cara.

-Quieta, neonata.- me dijo, sacado la espada y apuntando con ella a mi cuello- Esta no es tu guerra.

Mire la espada que presionaba mi cuello, y me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando a los ojos. Y tambien me di cuenta de que yo no era yo.

-Sumergios en la guerra de vuestra conciencia por haber vendido vuestra alma al diablo y dejadme llevar a cabo la mia.

Pase corriendo junto a ella mientras se desgarraba la piel con las uñas, lamentando haber subestimado el efecto de la Dementacion. 

Escuche a lo lejos los pasos del Duque, atravesando varias salas del palacio hasta llegar a una completamente vacia, donde el se paro, manteniéndose de espaldas a mi.

Entonces fue cuando volvi en mi y comence a preguntarme que diablos hacia una neonata Malkavian corriendo detrás de un anciano Tzimisce en medio de una sangria a favor del Sabbat, pero me di cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde, ya que tenia al Duque detrás de mi, cerrandome la salida. 

-¿Me buscabais, Yaira Du Reveur?

Me gire velozmente.

-¿Por qué les habeis traicionado?- dije, llena del rencor inocente de un niño al que se ha engañado. Ah, cuanto tenia que aprender aun del mundo y de sus gentes...

-¿Por qué deberia desear el bien de la Camarilla?- pregunto el- Blake me abandono para unirse a Abel durante su fundación, mientras yo estuve a punto de morir en Italia de no ser por la ayuda de los Lasombra. En el Sabbat los enemigos se atacan a la cara, en la Camarilla no sois mas que un nido de traidores que se apuñalan por la espalda tras jurar amistad eterna, o amor eterno, como el traidor de Blake.

-Estoy mas alla de las sectas- dije- No se mucho sobre ellas, pero imagino que todas estan igual de corruptas. Lo que no puedo dejar es que traicioneis a los que quiero.

DelaVega sonrio cruelmente.

-¿Le quieres, verdad? Zorra estupida, ¿crees que le importas lo mas minimo? Solo te mantiene para usarte. 

Senti como las lagrimas de sangre presionaban mis ojos, por la impotencia que me causaba el sentir algo incontrolable por alguien solo por haber bebido de su sangre involuntariamente. Pero mas alla de lo que pudiera sentir por los que lo eran todo en la unica vida que conocia, no podia soportar la crueldad y la autosuficiencia del despreciable Tzimisce.  

-Volved al infierno de donde provenis, Demonio.- dije, escupiéndole a la cara.

DelaVega, frio y bello en su maldad, quedo paralizado por la sorpresa, y después se limpio el rostro lentamente con la manga de su traje de oro, esbozando una sonrisa despectiva.  

-Malkavian, me alegro de que empeceis a decirle al mundo quien sois. Es una pena que lo hayais comprendido justo antes de vuestra Muerte Definitiva.

Retrocedi un paso, mirándole desafiante. Por un momento senti autentico panico, sabiendo de sobra que no tenia ni la milésima parte de experiencia de la que el tenia, pero las palabras de Anatole en la biblioteca volvieron a mi mente, y decidi seguir hasta el final.

-Ese era vuestro plan reservado para mi desde que me visteis ¿verdad?

DelaVega sonrio.

-Querida -murmuro, sin el menor aprecio- Segui vuestros pasos en Italia cuando no erais mas que una novicia con mas curiosidad de la requerida. Mande cohortes enteras de Nosferatus a vigilar los alrededores del castillo de Orleáns cuando se produjo vuestro abrazo. Después de todo, vos sois la criatura que Blake educo con tanta dedicación- dijo el Duque, acercándose a mi- La chiquilla que Abel eligio entre miles de candidatos. Si, teneis razon, seria divertido frustrar los planes para los que os han creado y educado. Era a vos a quien he buscado desde el primer momento, pero Abel se centro mas en su seguridad que en la vuestra. Y me temo que para cuando se de cuenta de su error, sera demasiado tarde.

Mi pasado... mi futuro... Retrocedi, mientras el avanzaba hacia mi con una sonrisa maligna. Supe que no tendría la menor piedad. Los Demonios Tzmisce eran conocidos por su crueldad y orgullos inhumanos, y DelaVega tenia razones mas que suficientes como para llevar a cabo su venganza contra mi. Comprendi que nada le pararia, y senti un escalofrio al saber que si no reaccionaba moriria alli mismo. Todo dependia de mi, una neonata, tan humana aun.

Entonces mi mente volvio a descontrolarse por fruto de la inseguridad. De repente el suelo ondulaba y cambiaba de color, las columnas deprendian olores frescos y la luna quemaba mi piel. ¡No, ahora no!

Lance un grito de desesperación mientras cerraba los ojos, me apretaba las sienes con las manos y sacudia la cabeza desesperadamente, como si pensara que agitándola con todas mis fuerzas lograria arrancarme aquellos pensamientos angustiantes.

Entonces me senti alzada y note un golpe seco y penetrante al ser lanzada contra el suelo humedo.

Entorne los ojos, viéndolo todo borroso pero real, como si despertara de un mal sueño o se pasaran los efectos de una droga terrible, pero comence a recuperar el control de mi misma.  

Aun confusa enfoque la mirada y vi como el ya estaba delante de mi, empapado por la lluvia torrencial que caia sobre nosotros. Sin tiempo a nada mas centre toda mi atención en mirarle a los ojos pero el desvio la mirada, y vi como se concentraba en no escuchar mis palabras. Sabia cuales eran mis poderes mentales y como contrarrestarlos. Sin dar tiempo a que creciera mi inseguridad, ignore el sarcasmo de su mirada y utilice celeridad para moverme tras el y sacar la espada de una armadura decorativa. Nunca habia aprendido esgrima en el castillo pero parecia ser una habilidad innata en mi, perteneciente a esa parte del pasado que me habia sido denegada. Me movi velozmente atacando mas en defensa que en ataque porque sabia que mientras yo pensaba en defenderme el ya habia atacado de nuevo; y asi fue, el se situo igualmente tras de mi y de una bofetada hizo que me golpeara violentamente contra la pared y la espada saliera despedida por el borde de la terraza, hundiéndose en las profundidades del rugiente acantilado mientras un trueno partia de una montaña cercana.

Recobre rapidamente el sentido y note la sangre corriendo tras mi nuca y resbalando por la espalda, pero me preocupo mas ver como el Tzmisce avanzaba lentamente hacia mi. Sin atreverme a levantarme comence a arrastrar mi vestido de gala por el enlodado suelo de la terraza mientras buscaba rapidamente algun poder en mi mente, pero no conseguia concentrarme debido a mi ansiedad. Mis pensamientos quedaron completamente en blanco cuando note los barrotes de piedra de la barandilla presionando mis hombros, indicando el borde de la terraza. 

-Es una pena, pero debe ser asi, mi querida y maleducada niña.- dijo el, tomándome del cuello del vestido, poniéndome en pie y soltándome despectivamente- Hasta siempre, tesoro de Blake.

En ese momento hubiera deseado con toda mi alma la presencia del mismo angel guardian que me salvo de Bahaus, pero por su tardanza comprendi que los angeles estaban tan muertos como dios.

Entonces elevo la mano, dispuesto a empujarme al acantilado con todas sus fuerzas, pero saque una solucion de la manga fruto de la desesperación: utilizar aquello que nunca podria esperarse en un Malkavian, y menos de uno joven e inseguro, algo que requiriera mucha precision y un gran dominio de la psique. Sabia que era, y que no tendría dos oportunidades. Cerre los ojos con fuerza y trate de dejar mi mente en blanco. 

Escuche el ruido de las botas que resbalan y el grito de alguien que se pierde en los abismos nebulosos de los rugientes acantilados. Abri los ojos y vi que me habia elevado un par de metros por encima de la barandilla en la que me encontraba. Comprendi que por la propia inercia del empujon que habia intentado propinarme, y sorprendido ante una habilidad que no esperaba en mi, fue DelaVega el que resbalo en el suelo mojado y cayo por el borde de la terraza. Descendi hasta posarme en el suelo de la terraza y me asome sabiendo que aquel truco tan infantil no podria destruir a un vastago tan poderoso, y en efecto, vi como un murciélago remontaba el vuelo confundiéndose con la oscuridad de la noche. No habia sufrido ningun daño fisico, pero su pomposo orgullo Tzimisce habis sido derrotado por una tonta broma Malkavian, lo que le habia herido profundamente y habia decidido posponer el enfrentamiento. Desde ese mismo instante supe que habia ganado un enemigo a muerte y que uno de los dos deberia morir a manos del otro algun dia.

Cuando me aparte del borde de la terraza senti como mi vestido estaba incómodamente ceñido a mi cuerpo por la humedad de la lluvia, y un escalofrio me recorrio al encontrar grandes manchas rojas en el, pero al tocar mi nuca no encontre ninguna herida. Habia cicatrizado sola. Escuche pasos y vi como Ninette corria hacia mi y me estrechaba entre sus brazos, acariciándome la espalda y el largo cabello con restos de sangre, que goteaba sobre ella.

-Oh, pero si estas perdida de sangre, cherie- dijo Ninette al soltarme, haciendo que diera una vuelta sobre mi para observar los desperfectos que la batalla habia dejado sobre mi vestido.

-¿Y Blake?- pregunte, tratando de zafarme de ella- ¿Dónde esta? Podria ir a por el ahora que...

La Toreador sonrio, mientras seguia con su tarea, tratando de limpiarme.

-Oh, petit, a estas alturas Blake ya le habra echado de su castillo.

¿Cómo? ¿Ya habia acabado con un Duque y lider del Sabbat? ¿Asi, sin mas?   

Baje la mirada y senti una mano suave y firme a la vez se apoyaba sobre mi hombro. 

-Sabia que no me habia equivocado contigo, Yaira.- dijo Abel, sonriendo sinceramente.

Parpadee, sorprendida ante su repentina aparicion y su actitud, tapando rapidamente con las manos el pecho que mi humedo vestido desvelaba.

Abel sonrio dulcemente, se quito la oscura capa y me la coloco sobre los hombros. Enrojeci involuntariamente, como cuando era humana, y baje la mirada.

-Debi haberlo imaginado- se culpo- Sospeche que nos atacaria, pero nunca con ese apoyo. No le creia tan ignorante como para dejarse embaucar por las falsas promesas de libertad del Sabbat.

¡Abel con una actitud condescendiente hacia mi! ¡Abel reconociendo sus errores! De hecho ¡Abel cometiendo errores! ¿Y la desaparición de Blake? No me gustaba nada todo aquello, y por alguna razon veia una trampa en aquella historia. 

Entonces escuchamos el sonido de unos cascos acercándose. Ninette, poniéndome la mano sobre el hombro, se estremecio.

-Cielo santo ¿qué es eso?

Miramos los tres y vimos como en efecto cientos de luces de antorchas y blancos caballos dirigiéndose en dirección al castillo.

-Tal y como suponia. -dijo Abel, frunciendo el entrecejo- Pero no esperaba que llegaran tan pronto. 

-¿Qué?- dijo Ninette, poniéndome un brazo sobre los hombros- ¿Qué ocurre Monsieur?

-La Inquisicion se dirige hacia aquí- respondio sombriamente.

Cuando iba a dirgirme a el, habia desaparecido de alli.

-¡Maldito demonio!- grito el Principe, reordenando a sus ghouls para lanzarlos contra los Sabbat- Sabia que no se podia confiar en ninguno de ellos.

-¡Jesús, Saulo, venid rapidamente, por fin empieza la fiesta!- grito Nikolai, loco de contento, sacudiendo bastonazos a todo aquel al que se acercaba y usando dementacion con los pocos que sobrevivian a la descomunal fuerza del Malkavian- ¡Anatole, disfrutad tambien! 

Anatole habia vuelto a subirse a la estatua que antes habia dejado medio rota en la anterior subida, y esta vez acabo de partirla del todo, desplomándola sobre un grupo de atacantes.

Se puso en pie mirando los cadáveres con una sonrisa, y elevo los brazos, gritando algo en un idioma desconocido.

Era evidente que sabia todo lo que iba a ocurrir desde el momento en que entro en la sala.

Lucita se defendia como podia utilizando los tentáculos de oscuridad que le ofrecia la Obtenebracion, pero comenzo a sentirse realmente agobiada y, cubriendose con las manos, llamo enfurecida al amante que la habia dejado sola, sin obtener respuesta. El Samedi, tan abandonado como ella, la protegio entre sus brazos y salio corriendo a un lugar mas seguro. Anatole les vio pasar y, recordando los labios de Lucita, decidio seguirlos, acompañado por su chiquillo Nikolai. 

Mirage habia comenzado a luchar con sus Disciplinas y su espada contra los atacantes, y sorprendentemente Kuarig no se habia movido de su lado y luchaban codo con codo, quizas para luego exigirle al pago del favor pensaba Mirage, mientras que para Kuarig era una cuestion de honor, por paradójico que resultara. Naref habia activado Serpentis y atacaba con su lengua bifida destruyendo sin piedad a sus enemigos, pero aquello no era suficiente. 

-Me pregunto donde estara ahora vuestra consorte- murmuro envenenadamente la Setita.

El Principe se asio a ella mientras ambos atacaban, muy debiles, recibiendo ambos una fugaz mirada por parte de Kuarig.

Deyanira estaba detrás de las cortinas observando la escena, librándose como siempre de los combates, desapareciendo en el momento preciso para contraatacar en el momento oportuno. Entorno los ojos, comenzando a invocar sus potentisimos poderes de Quimerismo, pero el movimiento de una sombra a sus espaldas la desconcentro. 

-¿Ya vienen los angeles para llevarme al Infierno de los condenados?- dijo burlonamente, abriendo los ojos y poniéndose recta, sin darle la cara- ¿Por fin ha llegado el momento en el que he de ser apuñalada a traicion, noble Abel? 

El aludido se mostro, saliendo de las sombras.

-No concuerdan palabras tan venenosas con la belleza de la Rosa Negra de Francia- dijo burlonamente- No vengo a dañaros... mas bien todo lo contrario. 

Deyanira esbozo una sonrisa desdeñosa, sin volver la espalda.

-¿Por qué deberíais hacerme bien? Ambos sabemos quien ostenta el poder sobre Francia desde las sombras, y vos no sois Senescal por nada; es mas, siempre he sabido que ni aun dandoos ese cargo os conformariais y tratariais de destruirme algun dia.

Abel se apoyo contra la pared, poniéndose a la vista de Deyanira.

-Mi señora, me ofendeis.- sonrio cínicamente, mirándola a los ojos desde el pequeño marco que dejaba su capucha- No podria olvidar el cuidado con el que tratasteis a Filippe, ni menos quien consiguió ese noble cargo de Senescal para mi; me ha dado conocimiento practico sobre el funcionamiento de la Camarilla y me ha servido durante mucho tiempo como la mas elaborada de las mascaradas ¿cómo no podia estaros agradecido?

La Ravnos giro rapidamente la cabeza.

-¿Qué decis? ¿Acaso pensais abandonar vuestro cargo sin mas, ahora que Mirage esta a punto de caer? Os ofreci mi apoyo a condicion de que me ayudariais a...

-Deyanira- corto Abel.- No deseo ningun poder visible, ya no me es necesario. Pero cumplire mi palabra, os dare la protección prometida; aun con la caida del Príncipe tendréis el apoyo que tanto habeis buscado. El favor de Kuarig´ Hattan es vuestro, Alteza.

La Ravnos entrecerro los ojos, incapaz de creer las palabras de Abel. Quizas aquel hombre al que habia invitado como unica esperanza de recuperar su ansiada libertad y cuya presencia le habia fascinado, se habia conmovido realmente por ella y sabiendo que ninguno de los dos era sincero y virtuoso, habia aceptado a tomarla por acompañante, a ella, la esposa engañada por su propia aprendiz, devolviéndole asi la humillación a Mirage. Aquello sonaba demasiado irreal como para ser cierto.

-¿Cuándo hablasteis con el?

Abel suspiro levemente.

-Me introduje en sus sueños e hice que escuchara vuestra proposicion.

La Ravnos sintio como un escalofrio recorria su espalda, y como un sudor frio empapaba su piel, pero lanzo una risita temblorosa, fingiendo controlar su pavor ante el terrible poder de un Malkavian que podia controlar los sueños de la calmada y poderosa mente de alguien que estaba a miles de kilómetros de el.

-¿Y cómo creeis que podre confiar en un Setita?

-Le vincule, tiempo atrás, pero dudo que sea eso lo que le haya hecho desear vuestra compañia- Abel sonrio, girándose- Disculpadme, señora, pero nos reclaman otros asuntos. Me pedisteis el apoyo de Kuarig, ya lo teneis. Mi deuda queda saldada. 

Deyanira perdio de vista repentinamente al primogénito Malkavian, y se giro, sonriéndose a si misma. 

-Demonios lunaticos...- rio entre dientes, agarrando con fuerza el amuleto que pendia de su cuello. – Pero ahora se lo que deseaba y no tengo nada que temer.

Salio detrás de la cortina y vio como sus compañeros ya apenas podian contener las hordas de los fieles de DelaVega que aun permanecían en la sala. Cerrando los ojos unio los dedos de las manos formando un triangulo sobre su frente, y a su lado el viento comenzo a levantarse, arrastrando a todos los que se acercaban a ella para atacarla. Entonces el viento que arrastraba las columnas y los retazos de tela se extendio por todo el castillo, y cuando hubo llenado hasta la ultima de sus salas, el ambiente comenzo a volverse calido hasta que se noto una presion extrema y un calor ahogante, y por fin todo el castillo ardio en llamas. Los sabbat caian envueltos en llamas por las ventanas, transformándose en cenizas antes de hundirse en los acantilados, y los pocos invitados que aun vivian y sabian que era una ilusion observaron sobrecogidos la escena. Entonces, tal y como habia aparecido, el fuego se extinguio, dejando una estela negra en toda la construcción. Agotada, la poderosa Ravnos cayo al suelo entre los montones de ceniza, desvaneciendo el hechizo, y apenas comenzo a aclararse el humo que habia dejado el incendio, las primeras sombras de los Inquisidores se dibujaron en las puertas.   


	9. El diablo no cuida de los suyos

                                   **                  Capitulo 7**

**                               El diablo no cuida de los suyos**

-¡QUIETOS TODOS EN NOMBRE DEL SEÑOR!

La voz del capitan de la guardia retumbo en las paredes de aquel lugar calcinado, y cuando sus hombres comenzaron a invadir la sala el ruido de las pisadas de las armaduras anunciaban la primera de las muchas torturas infernales que iban a suceder a partir de ahora. 

Deyanira estaba en el suelo y Kuarig se habia arrodillado junto a ella; Anatole, Lucita y el obispo habian desaparecido misteriosamente, Naref y Alessandro permanecían de pie mirando a los recien llegados y el Príncipe estaba sentado en el trono medio quemado, preguntándose aun como podia haber sucedido todo aquello. Ninette y yo llegamos corriendo mientras Blake buscaba alguna pista sobre Lucita y Anatole.  

Un caballero joven, con aspecto de ser noble y armadura blanca, con una enorme cruz en el pecho, se adelanto a los demas y se dirigio a nosotros. Al ver la cruz el Samedi dio un paso atrás y giro la cabeza, mostrando su horrendo rostro, y delatando asi su autentica naturaleza.

-¡Engendro del demonio!- dijo el caballero, antes de descargar su espada sobre el cuello del infortunado neonato.

Cuando la cabeza de Alessandro rodo por el suelo y el se transformo en polvo, volvi la mirada y hundi la cabeza en el regazo de Ninette, llorando lagrimas de sangre. Ella me rodeo con los brazos pero permanecio fria, observando la escena. Aquello, por desgracia, solo era el comienzo.

Naref dio un paso adelante.

-Dios mio, ¿que era aquello?- dijo, llevándose las manos a la cara- ¿Qué tipo de seres poblaban esa fiesta en la que yo, dama engañada, solo buscaba diversión?

-Slencio. –ordeno el recien llegado.

-Señor, permitid que mi señora y yo nos marchemos- dijo Ninette, usando presencia- Miradla, no es mas que una niña asustada y esta herida.

El caballero me observo durante unos instantes, y hundi la cara en el regazo de Ninette para que no percicibiera mis lagrimas de sangre, pero note como resbalaban por mi cuello, mostrándose a ojos del caballero.

-¿Qué es eso?- inquirio, señalando la sangre que resbalaba por mi palido cuello.

Por suerte reaccione y gire sutilamente la cabeza, mostrando mi cuello aun sucio de sangre por el reciente enfrentamiento que acababa de tener con el Tzmisce, sin que observara mi cara ni mis mejillas. Por fortuna, mi treta parecio funcionar, y el caballero olvido sus sospechas.

-¡Santo Dios!- dijo con sorpresa, casi con piedad- ¿Quién es esa doncella?

-La protegida del Duque Abel, señor.- dijo Ninette rapidamente- Yo soy su institutriz.

El hombre arqueo una ceja.

-¿Podeis demostrarlo?

Ninette entreabrio los labios, sin saber que decir, y yo me hundi en la capa que me habia dejado Abel para cubrir mis humedas y reveladoras vestiduras. Entonces uno de mis dedos toco una pequeña superficie fria y redonda, y mis ojos la buscaron entre la ropa hasta que se encontraron con la sorpresa de que era un broche negro, con los dibujos en plata del escudo de los Malkavian, solo percibido por los miembros del clan, y del Duque Abel de Orleáns, percibible para el resto de criaturas. Lo tome, lo desenganche y se lo tendi timidamente al caballero, el cual me lo arrebato de las manos, y abrio mas los ojos por la sorpresa al observarlo.

-Protegida del señor Abel... -el hombre entorno los labios y dirigio una mirada a sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron- Las damas no deberían pasarse el dia en festejos sino quieren adquirir mala fama o meterse en problemas. Id en paz pero andad con cuidado. 

Ninette sonrio casi imperceptiblemente, visiblemente aliviada, hizo una ligera reverencia y manteniéndome abrazada a ella me saco de la sala. Pero aun escuche lo que sucedió dentro de mi torturada mente, mediante mis mágicos poderes de la sangre.

- He aquí la legión de traidores del Señor -continuo el caballero- La egipcia con su ropa descubierta y sus invocaciones paganas atrajo al demonio muerto, que estaba a su lado como prueba de su vinculo. La bruja gitana embauco con su falsa belleza y sus terribles hechizos a nuestro Principe, el cual permitio que nuestro reino se infectara de demonios... entre los cuales esta el hereje impio Kuarig´ Hattan, uno de los comerciantes mas buscados por sus perfidas transacciones- les señalo- Los cuatro, seran juzgados por la Santa Inquisición mañana al atardecer. 

-¡Piedad, señor! ¡En nombre de Dios os lo ruego!- grito Naref desgarradoramente, cayendo de rodillas mientras era esposada- ¡No acuseis a esta inocente por la culpa de otros herejes malditos! ¡Juro que yo no soy culpable de los actos de esa serpiente ignomiosa que me engañaba con sus perfidas enseñanzas, haciendose pasar por maestro!

El caballero miro a la implorante egipcia, la cual se jugo el todo por el todo utilizando su poder de presencia, tuviendo éxito en su intento. La fe del caballero se suavizo, siendo tentados sus sentidos por las veladas curvas y transparencias de la exotica joven, y dio una orden a sus compañeros.

-Sus ojos me dicen la verdad, su desesperación es cierta, y no merece tanto rigor en su castigo; pero este es ineludible; asi pues te condeno a permanecer con vida, pero siendo despojada de todo lujo y entregada a algun mentor franciscano para que la pobreza te limpie de la corrupción del lujo y aprendas que solo con la miseria alcanzaras el Cielo.

Mientras era esposado y escuchaba el cambio de suerte de Naref, Kuarig´ Hattan, levanto la mirada, observando a su protegida con los ojos entornados, y murmuro palabras amargas en un idioma ancestral y desconocido.

- Has traicionado la ley de Set negándole ayuda a un hermano de clan, asi pues seras maldecida y a partir de hoy los dias correran en tu contra, terminado con una muerte tan horrible como tu pecado.  

Naref sintio como un escalofrio le recorria la espalda pero no lo aparento y mantuvo la cabeza alta mientras era empujada a una carroza. Realmente, la Setita habia sellado su destino, y con el tiempo fue consumida por el... pero esa es otra historia.

No hizo falta usar la fuerza con la desvanecida Ravnos ni el Príncipe destronado, observando las cenizas como símbolo del final de su credibilidad y de su poder, sin una esperanza de redención que no fuera la propia Muerte Definitiva.

Lo ultimo que percibi fue la horrible risa de Filippe, perdiéndose por los corredores del antiguo castillo.

La noticia de lo ocurrido en palacio se extendio por todo el reino como la polvora; por todos lados circulaban rumores sobre el paradero de DelaVega, la procedencia de los oscuros caballeros de los que no habian quedado ni unos huesos calcinados y ya algunos apuntaban a la presencia de Lucita y Anatole en España. El propio Abel habia desaparecido y el pais estaba sumido en un desconcierto y una tensión angustiante, como un volcan con la llama de la revolucion a punto de explotar violentamente. Desde el tranquilo castillo de Orleans oia hablar a los criados del inminente fallo de la Inquisición, en apenas tres dias, donde se decidiria la suerte de los que habian sido los reyes del pais y el comerciante mas conocido de Asia Menor.

Durante el viaje me habia recuperado casi por completo aunque aun tenia una venda rodeándome el cuello recordándome aquel primer enfrentamiento y el misterioso broche de Abel entre las manos, pensando en el conflicto que generaban en mi los sentimientos de libertad de mi clan y la imagen humana que debia dar. Aun asi, sentia cierto silencio mental desde que habia llegado a mi hogar. Aquel primer dia de tranquilidad en el palacio de Orleans, lejos de la incomodidad de los viajes, los corses, las presentaciones y los murmurllos descorteses, con la unica compañía de la luna, el murmullo de la fuente y las rosas blancas del jardín, hacia que la situación externa al castillo me parecia un mundo diferente y agresivo al que ya no pertenecia y al que no queria volver.

Habia rehusado la compañía de la preocupada Ninette y no sabia nada de Blake, por no decir de Abel. Sentia mas que nunca que estaba inmersa en un silencioso torbellino de mentiras y manipulaciones y huia de el, pensando que en la paz del jardín olvidaria todo lo que habia visto y todo lo que sospechaba. Me contentaba con pasarme las noches paseando por los jardines sin pensar en nada, ni siquiera en la sangre, sentándome en las barandas de piedra u observándome reflejada en las ondas de la fuente, como un espiritu irreal e inmaterial. Pero no podia negar que algo estaba cambiando dentro de mi, sentia como comenzaba a asentar mis poderes, a comprender el mundo, a saber quien era yo y que deseaba realmente, tal y como Anatole me habia aconsejado.

Si creyera en el destino diria que fue el el que me hizo pedir a los pocos guardias del patio que lo abandonaran para quedarme sola, y que aquel ultimo dia de meditacion me hiciera crecer y ser receptiva, pero nunca podre saber que fuerza definitiva me susurro que el estaba alli. Escuche los cascos de un caballo y, como saliendo de mi ensueño, camine lentamente hacia la puerta principal, y encontre la respuesta a todas mis divagaciones al otro lado. Observándome con preocupación y nobleza desde su caballo canela, reconoci al mismo Salubri que habia visto en Marsella.

-¡Vos de nuevo!- dije, agarrando la verja que nos separaba- ¿Qué os ha traido aquí? ¿Qué es aquello de lo que deseabais hablar?

El hombre nego con la cabeza y giro con el caballo paseando una y otra vez en torno a la verja.

-No hay tiempo, os lo explicare por el camino. Rapido, abrid las puertas y acompañadme.

Aquella actitud y aquel lugar me recordo inevitablemente a Bahaus, con la ventaja de que ahora yo sabia lo bastante como para darle el mismo fin yo misma. Sin embargo recorde la amistad sincera que habia unido a Malkav y Saulot; recorde como nuestro Padre habia dicho que los hijos de su hermano eran nuestros hermanos, y no encontre razones historicas ni personales que le hicieran tramar algo contra mi, mas bien al contrario. Sin embargo, le mire con escepticismo.

-¿Por qué deberia seguir a un Salubri destructor de almas el cual dice saber mucho de mi y del que no tengo ningun conocimiento?- interrogue.

-Hay dos caminos, el de vuestra falsa jaula dorada y el de la dura realidad. Aun no os habeis corrompido y veo algo que puede ser salvado en vos. Si deseais conocer la verdad, seguidme. Si no, quedaos en vuestro querido castillo y pudrios en vuestra propia condenación. 

Apoye la cabeza en la verja y mire hacia atrás, la paz y la seguridad del castillo, y escuche el relincho lejano del caballo. Volvi a tener la sensación extraña que habia tenido en la carroza, aquella necesidad de mezclarme con la gente normal, de abandonar un ambiente al que no sentia pertenecer ni ahora ni aun cuando era humana, pero a la vez sentia miedo, y un extraño pero inevitable sentimiento de culpa, como si traicionara a mis "padres", que me habian colmado siempre de lujos y atenciones y eran lo mas parecido a una familia que podia recordar. Pero no podia ser manejada siempre, tenia que aprender a tener valor, a valerme por mi misma, a hacerme fuerte y ver las cosas con mis propios ojos.

No dije nada y me gire, dirigiéndome hacia el castillo, sabiendo la decisión que iba a tomar. Oi la voz de Ninette indicando a las criadas como hacerme un precioso vestido como felicitación por mi pronta recuperación, y senti como mi quieto corazon se me encogia, pero cogi una capa, entre en las caballerizas y escogi el mas calmado y fuerte de los corceles, de color blanco, dirigiendome velozmente hacia la salida.

Ya estaba atravesando el patio cuando lo pare en seco. Recorde que olvidaba algo. 

Lo desmonte, entre rapidamente en mi habitación, abri un cajon y tome el broche de Abel, que tanto me gustaba tener entre las manos por la misteriosa energia que desprendia, y que aparte de recordarme a quien iba a perder, podria abrirme muchas puertas. Cerre los ojos con tristeza, guarde el cajon y me dirigi a la salida de la habitación, sabiendo que si algun dia regresaba a ella no seria la misma. En el patio volvi a montar el corcel que habia preparado y me abroche la capa con el broche.  

Como antes, no habia ningun guardia, porque era la hora del relevo y la oscuridad no permitia ver nada, asi que espolee mi caballo y consegui escapar con la misma facilidad que lo hice la primera vez. El Salubri me esperaba oculto en el bosque, y cuando me reuni con el espoleo su caballo, haciendo que yo hicera lo propio.

-¿Adonde vamos?- pregunte.

-A salvar la vida de vuestro Sire- dijo.

Ninette estaba observando el trabajo que realizaban las costureras, absorta en la belleza del diseño que ella misma habia creado, cuando algo la sobresalto y agudizo su Auspex, percibiendo el sonido lejano de los cascos de dos caballos marchandose a galope de las cercanias del castillo.

-¿Petit?-murmuro, poniéndose en pie y dejando caer el vestido.

Blake estaba trabajando en su habitacion cuando percibio la figura de la Toreador en la puerta. El Brujah elevo la mirada.

-Sir Blake, ha huido. 

El Brujah clavo su helada mirada azul sobre ella.

-Sabia que traeria complicaciones.- fruncio el entrecejo- ¿Sabeis cual fue la resolucion del Circulo Interior en el caso de que se diera esta situacion?

La Toreador asintió y sus ojos violáceos brillaron con malicia.

-Desde luego. Conozco vuestras resoluciones como parte ineludible de mi mision. Tan solo me preocupa como darle la noticia a Abel.

Blake sonrio friamente, sin ganas.

-Anatole ya se lo habia predicho a su Sire, y tambien a el. De hecho, deben estar ya al tanto del movimiento de Yaira en nuestra partida de ajedrez.- señalo la puerta- Es nuestro turno. Podeis partir cuando querais.

Cabalgaban juntos, evitando las ciudades y atravesando todos los bosques de la region, alimentándose de animales, evitando a los Lupinos, siguiendo caminos seguros y durmiendo en cuevas que el Salubri habia encontrado en su viaje hacia el castillo. Llevaban dos dias de viaje y apenas habian cruzado palabra, pero mantenian una extraña camaradería y espiritu de cooperacion, como si les uniera un vinculo extraño y arcano, como si respetaran la tradición de aquella legendaria amistad entre los fundadores de sus clanes. Yaira estaba confusa, tenia miles de preguntas y conjeturas rondándole la cabeza, pero no queria hablar al Salubri hasta que el no quisiera hacerlo, como si ambos tuvieran un pacto silencioso en el que el hablaria cuando fuera el momento, para no complicar aun mas las cosas. 

Una noche, decidieron acampar cerca de una cueva, frente a un lago desde el que se vislumbraban ya las luces de la ciudad de Marsella. Yaira se acerco a arreglar a los caballos, los cuales extrañamente no se sentian alterados ante su presencia. El Salubri la observo mientras llevaba a cabo su tarea. 

Ella sonreia al acariciar las crines de su yegua blanca, como si se alegrara de que los animales aun creyeran que era un ser humano. Llevaba bajo la capa un vestido azul claro de mangas anchas, y la larga trenza sujeta con una cuerdecilla de plata, como si realmente fuera una princesa de cuento de hadas apartada de su castillo; pero aun en el artificio de su traje de noble se movia con gestos naturales y sencillos, sin miedo a ensuciarse cuando sacudia su montura o quitaba las piedras mas incomodas del suelo de la cueva en la medida que su delicada constitución física lo permitia.

Yaira no era lo que estaban tratando de hacer de ella. La habian torturado en el mundo de las buenas impresiones quitandole su pasado y su personalidad, haciendo de ella una muñeca de porcelana sin voz ni voto, pero en su esencia ella no se sentia parte de la nobleza, ni en nacimiento ni en ambiciones. Sabia que no pertenecia al mundo de la hipocresía, y que preferia la crudeza de la vida y la verdad. Y forzarla a ser "una señorita", a mantener la boca cerrada, estarse quietecita y seguir a rajatabla las normas sociales, viendo que se exigia de ella algo completamente distinto a lo que ella sentia que era, era lo que estaba anulando su identidad, y eso era lo que la estaba enloqueciendo realmente.

Se sintio furioso al pensar en la injusticia que habian cometido con ella.Yaira no era debil, y menos tonta, y Abel lo sabia tan bien como el. Ni siquiera era timida. Tan solo estaba asustada. Confusa. Estaba tratando de comprenderse a si misma. Sabia que lo que el iba a decirle seguramente la heriria, pero era la unica manera de hacerle empezar a encontrarse a si misma, a ser ella misma. Después de todo, lo hacia por su bien.   

-Doncella..- murmuro.

Me sobresalte.

-Os invite a seguirme en este viaje porque queria mostraros todo aquello que querais saber, y llegado el momento preciso, cumplire mi palabra.

Sonrei, esperanzada, y dejando rapidamente las riendas de los caballos me acerque y me sente junto a el, llena de expectacion.

Se quito la capucha, mostrándose.

-Antes de nada debeis saber que mi nombre es Indra, Octavo desde Cain en el Clan Salubri- hizo una ligera reverencia- y orgulloso ex combatiente castellano, muerto en batalla para gloria del Cid.

Me agarre las rodillas y le observe con curiosidad. No aparentaba sus cuatrocientos años. Sus ropas no eran llamativas; una capa negra y larga, un traje marron, un crucifijo de mármol colgando de su pecho, y una bolsa con algunos bultos que aparentaban ser libros. Tenia el pelo negro, largo y revuelto; su rostro aun mostraba juventud (no deberia superar la veintena de años) y supuse que habia sido hermoso alguna vez, pero que las batallas y el sufrimiento lo habian ajado, dejándolo inexpresivo; era extraña la disparidad entre la juventud que las lineas del rostro se afanaban en intentar recordar, sin éxito, y como las lineas de una sabiduría centenaria habia desdibujado los rasgos que aparentarian inexperiencia en edad. Su nariz era recta, sus labios tenian las comisuras caidas, sus ojos castaños estaban cansados, y el tercer ojo que presidia su frente permanecia distante, sumido en visiones tan oscuras como las nuestras. Senti un escalofrio al imaginarme a mi en sus cuatrocientos años, si es que sobrevivia, y me pregunte si las visiones de mi clan, me llevarian a una desesperación/sabiduría? semejante. 

Y aquí me tienes, quinientos años después, con la respuesta entre mis manos. Aaah, pero no te la dire, decide tu, querido Dariel.  

-Encantada –hice una reverencia con la cabeza, tal y como me habia enseñado Ninette- pero no entiendo vuestra actitud... ¿cómo es que me conocíais? ¿Cómo es que sabeis tanto de mi?

Indra desvio la mirada.

-Porque somos hermanos en sufrimiento.

-¿Hermanos?- dije, con curiosidad- A pesar de las tradiciones en comun, y la amistad eterna entre los hijos de Malkav y Saulot, no creo que nuestras vidas se hayan cruzado en ninguna ocasión, señor...

-Fui tres veces vinculado por vuestro Sire.

-¿Vos tambien caísteis bajo el influjo de Abel?- dije, no demasiado sorprendida, recordando las actitudes hechizadas de Ninette, Blake y hasta Anatole.

-Yo no he dicho que fuera Abel- corto, tajantemente.

Le mire con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sintiendo una debil pero creciente inquietud.

-....¿Entonces?-

El Salubri bajo la mirada, y nego con la cabeza, tratando de buscar las palabras exactas para explicarlo.

-Yaira... eso es lo que debia deciros... algo que os sorprendera, que al principio os costara creer, algo por lo que quizas me aborrecereis, y aborrecereis la Verdad misma, pero debeis saberlo.

Senti un extraño escalofrio recorriéndome por completo, haciendome estremecerme, pero afile la mirada y le mostre firmeza.

-Hablad.

El Salubri giro la cabeza lentamente y me miro a los ojos.

-Abel de Orleáns no es vuestro Sire.

Retrocedi, mirándole asustada, sintiendo como un escalofrio recorria mi columna vertebral, pensando que me estaba mintiendo, que me estaba gastando una broma. Mas que el dolor de sentirme engañada por el hombre.. al que dios, si, le amaba, de la confusión de perder a la unica... "familia" que tenia, sentia una angustia terrible al pensar que el ultimo pilar de credibilidad que me quedaba en el mundo, el mas basico, caia derribado ante mis propios ojos con tanta contundencia que sacudia todos los cimientos de mi cordura. Deje escapar lo primero que pense como autodefensa desesperada.

-Es.. es.. ¡¡eso no es verdad!! ¡Es completamente imposible! Si no fuera el, ¿quién seria mi Sire?

Indra bajo la mirada.

-Filippe de Marsella.

Negue con la cabeza.

¿El lunático de la fiesta?

Me puse en pie y retrocedi, negando con la cabeza, tropezando con mi vestido y cayendo al suelo de nuevo, retrocediendo mas y mas, sin dejar de negar con la cabeza.

-No... no... no puede ser... me estais mintiendo... eso es mentira.. es falso... es mentira.. todo es mentira... –mis ojos se empañaron en lagrimas- ¡Es mentira! ¡¡Como todo lo que conozco!! ¡¡Mi propia existencia es una gran farsa!! –comence a reir entre las lagrimas de sangre que empapaban mi rostro- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Era una Broma de Abel! ¡Y de Filippe! ¡Una maldita y divertida Broma! ¡Jajajajaj! ¡La vida es Broma!- me tire al suelo, cayendo boca arriba en la hierba, ahogándome en mis propias carcajadas desencajadas- ¡Todo lo es! ¡Yo lo soy! ¡Riamonos todos! ¡Jajajajaj! ¡Que divertido! ¿Verdad que todo es divertido? - me puse seria de golpe, mirando el cielo estrellado- Al final, reir es lo unico que podemos hacer en este oscuro y condenado valle de lagrimas.

Perdi la conciencia.


	10. Buscando la Verdad

**                                 Capítulo 8**

**                        Buscando la Verdad**

La madrugada aparecio nublada y oscura en las usualmente alegres calles de Marsella, como si la marca del diablo inundara la ciudad. Los trabajadores preparaban las tablas del lugar donde se sentarian los jueces y los acusados, asi como las posibles hogueras donde arderían y los oxidados instrumentos de tortura donde sufrirían para dar ejemplo ante todos. Las autoridades eclesiásticas mas importantes del momento ya habian confirmado su presencia, algunos nobles del pais tambien estaban llegando y alojándose en posadas para no perderse el evento. Mientras, las gentes del lugar parecian encantadas e indignadas por igual al ver tan ilustres personajes siendo sometidos a un juicio tan vergonzoso.

Separados en tres celdas diferentes, cada uno de los tres vastagos esperaba su muerte. Kuarig´Hattan trataba de usar sus poderes con sus carceleros, pero la Inquisición sabia con quien se la jugaba y estaba protegido por poderosos magos, y sacerdotes verdaderamente creyentes, inmunes a sus enormes poderes. Deyanira estaba debil y Mirage estaba tan poco acostumbrado al fracaso que la propia situación de verse en una carcel mugrienta como aquella era ya un síntoma de su aceptada muerte en vida.

Pero en la tensa tranquilidad, entre el goteo de las alcantarillas y los gruñidos de las ratas se escucho la conversación de dos sombras. Tras unas palabras, una de ellas se dirigio a la celda de Deyanira.

La Ravnos permanecia inconsciente por el esfuerzo desesperado que habia realizado, pero desperto al escuchar las pisadas que se acercaban en dirección a la puerta de su celda. Apenas logro entreabrir los ojos e incorporarse cuando vio al obispo catolico de Notre Dame, el propio Sire de Mirage. Retrocedio, esperando venganza, pero el se arrodillo junto a ella y sonrio.

-Tranquilizaos. No tengo rencor alguno ante una mujer de política tan eficiente. Si no fuera por vos el inepto de mi chiquillo no habria sobrevivido ni un dia en el trono y mi honor estaria aun mas dañado. No he venido a haceros daño, sino a salvaros. Si haceis lo que os digo, saldreis libre y limpia de culpa. Si os oponeis, se os acusara de brujería y se os ahorcara al amanecer, si es que no sois cenizas entonces.

Saco un hatillo de ropa y unas monedas.

-Esto tambien es para vos. Con el dinero que hay en esta bolsa tendréis para sobrevivir mas de una semana, lo suficiente para salir del pais. Dentro encontrareis el plano de la carcel para encontrar las salidas mas discretas. Los guardias han ido a preparar la ordalia y a buscar a un vampiro que debe estar cerca de la entrada principal buscando a Filippe, no os inmiscuyais y no tendréis problemas para marcharos. Fuera hay preparado un carruaje con un fiel ghoul que os sacara de Francia sin hacer preguntas.

La Ravnos asintió. Entendia perfectamente los tratos. Pero como tales, sabia que el benefactor tendría que llevarse algo a cambio.

-Os lo agradezco, y seguire vuestros consejos. Pero decidme, ¿por qué vais a ayudarme realmente? No creo que se deba solo a mi apoyo a Mirage.

El orondo obispo esbozo una sonrisa fina y forzada.

-Es cierto, hay alguien tras esto, alguien al que yo debia un favor, y me pidio que se lo pagara liberandoos.

Deyanira miro fijamente al obispo.

-¿Abel?

-No puedo daros detalles pero temo que todo esto forme parte de una conspiración ideada por el, y que seguramente era conocedor e incluso impulsor del ataque del Sabbat, pero no es conveniente que nos involucremos en sus planes mas de lo debido. Sin embargo Abel sabe que siempre os habeis sentido como un peon y el no quiere que participeis como una ficha en su juego. Eligiendo entre Kuarig y vos os paga su favor dandoos la libertad para que elijais cual sera vuestro camino, fuera del tablero.

Deyanira parpadeo, aun sorprendida, y después acaricio la bolsa de dinero.

-Desde luego, se bien que es lo que debo hacer.- sonrio maliciosamente, tomando de las manos al clerigo- Dadle las gracias al nuevo Principe- dijo, escabulléndose entre las rendijas de la celda.

El obispo quedo sorprendido mientras escuchaba como se perdían los pasos de la delicada Ravnos en las frias y oscuras celdas de la prisión. Habia abdicado en Abel, y tenia sus propios planes. Suspiro pero se le corto la respiración al ver que le faltaban los anillos de las dos manos.

Desperte notando el ligero traqueteo de un caballo caminando, y cuando entreabri los ojos vi que se acercaba el amanecer pero no se percibia un solo rayo de sol en los alrededores. Con fuerza de voluntad desperte del todo y vi que estaba apoyada contra Indra, el cual llevaba mi caballo cogido de una rienda y caminaba lentamente por la ciudad.

-¿Os encontrais mejor?- pregunto amablemente, sin girar la cabeza. 

Permeneci callada durante unos instantes, observando el paisaje que me rodeaba. Seguramente llevaba inconsciente varias horas, y el habia decidido continuar el viaje para no perder un tiempo muy valioso para todos. 

Asenti distraídamente, lo suficiente como para que el notara el gesto a sus espaldas.

-Lamento mi brusquedad- escuche decir a Indra- pero debíais saberlo.

-No, no, no lo lamenteis- dije, escuchándome muy lejos- Es mas, os lo agradezco... pero hay cosas que no comprendo. Aun no se quien sois, ni porque deseais ayudarme.

Indra medito unos instantes, y luego hablo.

-Vereis, toda la vida, desde que vivia en una pequeña aldea, habia soñado con ser un caballero. Cuando me hice fuerte y fui llamado para luchar por el honor del Cid senti que por fin mi existencia tomaba sentido, y ya solo desee dar todo mi arrojo por la causa en la que creia. Destaque como guerrero y pronto fui ascendido al honor de caballero, pero en la conquista de la ultima ciudad, me hirieron a traicion y fui muerto en batalla. Entonces, un Salubri de la ciudad, que habia oido hablar de mis honores y habia seguido mis pasos durante la guerra, me hizo renacer para continuar mi lucha contra la oscuridad durante toda la eternidad, y cuando volvi a abrir los ojos, jure por mi honor de caballero cumplir mi misión hasta las ultimas de sus consecuencias. Después viaje por el mundo, acabando en Marsella con la idea de seguir con mi cruzada, pero alli el bufon Filippe me engaño con sus viles argucias y me vinculo contra mi voluntad, probablemente solo porque le divertia la frustración que le causaba mi estado. Como esclavo de su sangre me sentia obligado a proteger todo lo que el amase, y posteriormente, cuando fuisteis abrazada y Abel os rapto y os encerro en su castillo, decidi ayudaros; pero no pude acercarme a vos hasta el dia de la fiesta en Marsella. Pude haberme resistido a ese impulso y haberme centrado en mi deseada liberacion, pero al ver vuestro interior comprendi que os sentais tan humana como yo en el fondo, y decidi que no permitiria que vos fuerais corrupta si yo podia mostraros la verdad e impedíroslo.

La cabeza me daba vueltas.

-¿Por qué querria raptarme Abel?

Indra dirigio su mirada al frente.

-Me preocupe por conocer vuestra historia a fondo- continuo- Supe que el vil Filippe era el unico que conocia los planes de Abel, y que este le controlaba porque no habia logrado destruirle. El bufon ni estaba de acuerdo con esos planes ni soportaba la presion del Duque y queria deshacerse de el. Filippe supo mediante una de las desquiciadas profecias de su comun amigo Anatole que Abel solo podria ser destruido por "Plague Bride", el chiquillo que el bufon creara, y para eso selecciono según su fracturado criterio a un mortal, el cual tenía una virtud tan elevada que podria hallar el punto debil de Abel y alterar el curso de la historia cainita de Francia. Y vos fuisteis la elegida.

Parpadee. Yo... creada para destruir a Abel.. Por un momento me vino la imagen de aquel sueño lejano en la que dormia sereno y hermoso, iluminado por la luna y la suave brisa nocturna, y me imagine en frenesi, iracunda y rabiosa, desfigurándolo y bañándolo en su sangre, la sangre que habia considerado mia durante tanto tiempo. Me pase una mano por la cara, apartando los pesamientos oscuros, mientras Indra proseguia con su relato.  

-Abel se entero de la profecía y de vuestra existencia, y desterro a Filippe a Marsella, bajo la supervisión de la Princesa Deyanira; pero por alguna razon incomprensible os adopto como su chiquilla. Después de eso ocurrio el ataque en el que estuvisteis presente y no se volvio a saber de el, pero Filippe tambien desaparecio y aparecio encarcelado en las filas de la Inquisición. 

-Pero... ¿no sabeis que ocurrio antes de todo eso?- pregunte, esperanzada- ¿Quién era yo antes de ser abrazada?

Indra nego con la cabeza.

-Esa es otra razon por la que quise llevaros a el. Se que ansiais conocer detalles sobre vuestro pasado, pero el unico que puede daroslos es el propio Filippe. No estamos en condiciones de matarle porque ambos estamos vinculados a el, pero puede desvelarnos tanto lo que deseais como los oscuros planes de Abel, y quizas yo pueda intentar liberarme de mi condena. 

Asenti, sonriendo. Me sentia feliz al recordar el humano sentimiento de amistad, y ademas sentia ilusion por recuperar mi pasado perdido. Los Salubri eran autenticos portadores de esperanza, y comprendi porque nuestro fundador los llamaba hermanos.   

-Entonces –pregunte, sintiendome curiosa- ¿Qué vinculo hay entre Filippe y Abel para que se odien tanto?-Porque desde luego, el joven y cinico Duque oscuro, y el maduro y desencajado alquimista loco de la corte no se parecian en nada, ni física ni mentalmente.

-Es evidente, doncella- dijo el Salubri- Filippe es el autentico chiquillo de Abel. 

Abri los ojos de par en par. 

-Hemos llegado ya.- anuncio Indra, mirando a algun lugar fijamente.

Eleve la mirada y vi que estabamos frente al Palacio de Justicia. 

Kuarig estaba apoyado contra la fria pared de la celda, mirándose distraídamente las manos. Siempre frio y lleno de autodominio, el Setita pensaba una por una las opciones que tenia de salir de alli y las palabras y poderes que tendría que emplear en la ordalia.

-Jajajajjajajaja –se escucho de repente en la celda. 

Kuarig desvio la mirada, pero vio que no habia nadie frente a la celda.

-Frio frio...- dijo la aguda y desagradable voz.

El setita se puso en pie y se giro, oteando en la oscuridad, hasta que volvio a escuchar la risa, y se dio cuenta de que provenia de encima de su cabeza.

Pegado al techo, un tipo demacrado de cabello rubio ceniza y ropas oscuras, le observaba desde las hundidas cuencas de los ojos despiertos y vivaces, y los dientes afilados esbozando una sonrisa desagradable.

-¡¡Buh!!- dijo, abriendo de par en par sus exaltados ojos.

Kuarig fruncio el entrecejo.

-Filippe, ¿qué demonios...

El Malkavian rio demoníacamente y comenzo a atravesar el techo de un lado a otro, moviendo rapidamente los dedos de las manos, como si estuviera poseído. Kuarig le miro perplejo, hasta que por fin Filippe se ofusco y reaparecio ante el, haciendole retroceder.

-La serpiente seguia y seguia pero se tropezo y se enrosco donde no debia.. 

-¿Cómo habeis logrado entrar aquí?- dijo el Setita.

Filippe rio, haciendo caso omiso de los gestos de Kuarig para hacerle comprender que debia hablar bajo.  

-Filippe esta asombrado, ¿te importa eso sabiendo el tiempo que te queda? 

-¡Tiempo! Eso es...- murmuro Kuarig, buscando algo entre sus ropas- Esperad.. mirad lo que tengo para Filippe.

El Malkavian dejo de girar en torno a el y observo lo que le ofrecia, abriendo mucho los ojos y quedando completamente serio y fascinado.

-Uh.. ¡Un péndulo!.. ¿te he dicho alguna vez que tengo miles de ellos? Grandes, pequeños, medianos, un poco mas grandes pero menos pequeños que grandes…

-Bien- dijo Kuarig, mas tranquilo- Decidme, amigo Filippe, ¿por qué estais aquí?

-Abel lo planeo todo y me mantuvo vigilado porque yo lo sabia y no podia matarme y creo que estoy roído. Siempre lo he sabido todo, y no pudo matarme, pero su Tremere me maldijo y no se contarlo. – desvio sus ojos exaltados hacia el pero enseguida los volvio al péndulo- Anatole y Blake lo saben, pero nadie puede enfrentarse a el, tu estas acabado, yo estoy acabado, todo al maldito infierno... para nosotros, pero aun queda ella, porque la quiere, no se para que, pero te iras, y algun dia acabara lo que ya ha empezado...

Kuarig reparo entonces en que Filippe era una proyección astral.

-¡Tiempo! Mi tiempo se acaba, pero el suyo comienza. Muero pero mi legado perdura. Por eso lo hice; asi sea, asi es y asi sera.- dijo, ofuscandose.

El setita entreabrio los labios para decir algo pero Filippe ya se habia esfumado. Dejo escapar el aire contenido para articular la siguiente palabra, produciendo un leve gruñido, y despues apoyo la cabeza contra la pared de la inhóspita celda, dando el asunto por perdido.

-Lord Kuarig- susurro timidamente la voz de una joven, en la mente del setita.

El aludido incorporo la cabeza lentamente y desvio la mirada hacia delante, encontrandose con una presencia ante el. Entorno los ojos y diviso la figura pequeña y delicada, dibujando lentamente en su mente el vestido medieval de color azul claro, cubierto por una capa azul oscuro, y una capucha que velaba un rostro adolescente del cual solo escapaban algunos cabellos rebeldes, y unos ojos sinceros y dulces. 

-Yaira- murmuro suavemente Kuarig´Hattan, pero sin ocultar su sorpresa- ¿Qué haceis aquí, muchacha? Podrían culparos a vos tambien solo por dirigirme la palabra.

Le estaba mirando con la vista perdida. Habia sentido miedo al notar el poder de la Iglesia embargando el lugar, el olor de la muerte a cada paso, los gritos de la multitud pidiendo sangre, las ratas corriendo entre mis faldas mientras emitian espeluznantes chirridos. Pero no, no queria hacer sentir a los demas aquel infierno de miedo que me habia creado yo misma. Era mi lucha. 

Sonrei.

Esta vez era yo quien ganaba. A mi misma.

-Seguidme, por favor.

Indra corrio por el pasillo, en dirección a la celda de Filippe. Habiamos entrado usando un alto nivel de mis poderes de ofuscación para ambos. Dejando abandonados a su suerte al Príncipe y su consorte nos habiamos dirigido a la celda del Malkavian, cuando sentimos la poderosa invocación del Setita, y tanto Indra como yo nos sorprendimos al escuchar otra invocación retorcida y extraña, pidiendo que le ayudasemos. No pude negarme a las ordenes de mi Sire y las poderosas ordenes del prisionero, y decidimos dividirnos. Después de todo aquella emboscada Sabbat estaba relacionada de algun modo con Abel, y si Kuarig habia caido en ella era lógico que estuviera de parte de Filippe, el principal rival del Duque. Asi pues yo acudi para sacar al Setita, esperando su ayuda- pues sabia que a lo unico que nunca faltaba aquel enigmatico Seguidor de Set, era a su palabra- mientras el Salubri se encargaba de su Regente, buscando su liberación del Juramento de Sangre.

El Salubri aminoro su paso, acercándose lentamente a la celda de la que provenian aquellos sonidos en su mente. Se dio cuenta de que todo estaba muy tranquilo y en silencio, y al usar su auspex se dio cuenta de que no habia nadie en la celda, y lo que oia era como un repetidor, como el poder Melpómene de las Hijas de la Cacofonía. Y solo se dio cuenta de que era una trampa cuando al girarse vio que estaba rodeado por un grupo de Tremere vestidos de monjes y guardias, observándole con sonrisas heladas.

Kuarig y yo caminamos por los laberinticos pasillos de la carcel, pero estabamos completamente desorientados. Era como si alguien hubiera utilizado una ilusion y los hubiera cambiado todo de lugar. Sintiendo un impulso instintivo, toque una de las paredes que habia ante mi, y mi mano la atraveso.

-La realidad no puede ser alterada, pero si nuestras percepciones- saque la mano de la pared ficticia- Hay un Ravnos cerca.

Apenas habia murmurado aquello cuando vi al capitan de la guardia frente a nosotros.

-¿Qué haceis aquí? –murmuro, en una voz raramente baja, tan sorprendente como el hecho de que estuviera solo.

Sonrei, segura de mi misma, aumentando sorprendentemente los poderes de mi Vision.

-Ya nos habeis encontrado, Deyanira. Ayudadme a encontrar a Indra y el nos guiara hasta la salida.

El fornido y sudoroso capitan paso una mano antre su rostro y ante nosotros aparecieron las sedas vaporosas, la delicada figura y las exquisitas facciones de la bella Ravnos. Kuarig parpadeo. No habia imaginado que el Quimerismo tuviera tantas aplicaciones.

-Escuchad muchacha... –hablo- Los Tremere se han llevado a Indra, y Filippe va a ser sacrificado el primero, asi que no tiene sentido esforzarse por ellos. Y he de deciros, ademas, que no pienso permitiros volver adentro para que nos descubran a todos.-termino, sonriendo al decir las ultimas palabras.- 

Parpadee. Era un asunto demasiado serio para que estuviera mintiéndome.

-Pero no puedo dejar que le maten- murmure- Filippe sabe todo lo que siempre he deseado saber sobre mi vida pasada, el motivo de mi abrazo y todo lo que esta ocurriendo a mi alrededor, ¡no puedo dejarle morir! ¡Es mi ultima esperanza!

Kuarig me tomo de un brazo, con delicadeza y con firmeza a la vez.

-No os movereis de aquí, pequeña.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte, desesperada- ¡Vos querais ver a Filippe!

-Queria ver a alguien que me mostrara la salida- dijo el setita, con su voz tranquila e inalterable- Si ha salido por sus propios medios, Deyanira es la mas indicada para mostrarnos el camino. Filippe en persona me comunico su decisión de aceptar su condena para salvarnos a nosotros y buscarle ahora a el o a Indra seria arriesgado e innecesario. 

Le mire y cerre los ojos, tratando de desasirme de su mano, cuando los tres escuchamos unos gritos lejanos. Me di cuenta de que provenian de una celda cercana, con la puerta abierta, y logre soltarme de Kuarig, el cual me dejo correr en aquella dirección, sin que el ni Deyanira hicieran nada por detenerme.

La celda estaba vacia, y oi que los gritos procedian de la ventana enrejada. Al mirar a traves de ella vi que estaba justo al nivel del suelo, y cuando los pies mas cercanos a ella se apartaron pude ver entre la multitud como subian a un hombre maduro, huesudo y siniestro a un tablado desde donde todos podian verlo. El culpable mas que aterrorizado iba canturreando, andando a trompicones como si estuviera borracho, topándose con los guardias que iban arrastrándolo. Entoces vi como le hicieron arrodillarse ante el juzgado religioso, y cuando se arrodillo pude ver claramente la cara que habia ante el, cubierta por una capucha negra, bellísima incluso en el odio frio que habia en sus tranquilos ojos. Deje escapar un ligero grito de sorpresa. ¡Abel!

Me gire rapidamente para impedir aquel juicio, pero me choque contra los barrotes de la puerta. ¡Me habian dejado encerrada! Por eso me habian dejado irme de su lado sin mas. Furiosa, volvi corriendo al pequeño tragaluz y agarre firmemente los barrotes, intentando romperlos, y pense en los usos de todas mis disciplinas, pero nada sirvio para abrirlos; y sabia que aunque lo hubiera conseguido, la ventana era demasiado pequeña como para que una persona cupiera a traves de ella, que Deyanira y Kuarig no me ayudarian, que la gente me lincharia, y que habia guardias por todos lados que me apresarian. Sin ninguna opcion y llena de impotencia, golpee los barrotes y me aferre a ellos, sin poder hacer otra cosa mas que observar.

-Los actos que han ocurrido últimamente son terribles –murmuro al pueblo un viejo monje inquisidor- No se habia visto nunca nada igual. ¡El Principe y su consorte permitieron que Francia fuera infectada por monstruos demoniacos, empezando por su propio bufon, un ser poseído por el demonio!

El pueblo estallo en rugidos, pidiendo la cabeza de Filippe, mientras el Malkavian seguia canturreando y murmurando por lo bajo, mirando de reojo a todos.

-Gracias al cielo tenemos la presencia de nuestro noble Duque Abel de Orleans, tercero al trono, nuestro nuevo Principe tras la muerte que acontecera hoy al Principe Mirage y su consorte Deyanira. ¡Que Dios le tenga entre nosotros muchos años!- dijo otro sacerdote.

-¡Asi sea!- se escucho al unísono en miles de gargantas.

Abel hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza a la enorme cantidad de gentio que abarrotaba la plaza, coreando su nombre como si fuera una alabanza al cielo.

Observando entre los barrotes, negue con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la escena. Dios santo, no, no sabeis que no estais aclamando a un angel, sino a un demonio... a un demonio hermoso y cruel, terriblemente cruel y sutilmente demente...

Abel se puso en pie.

-Dios ha visto los oscuros actos de este hombre, y no necesitamos mas juicio que el que le espera en la otra vida. –dijo, en voz clara y magnetica- Sin embargo, y en nombre de nuestro Señor misericordioso, aun permitire al acusado la gracia de pedir perdon al pueblo al que ofendio y a los ultrajados caballeros que trataron de guiarle por el buen camino- desvio la mirada, observando al acusado- Filippe de Marsella, ¿reconoceis vuestra culpa y os arrepentis de vuestros pecados?

El Malkavian, arrodillado y con la cabeza baja, sujeto por los dos guardias, elevo la cabeza lentamente, mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa desencajada.

-Maldito seais, Sire mio... ganais esta batalla, pero no la guerra... me enviais a la muerte sin percataros de que esta a vuestras espaldas... y os juro que vos morireis por aquella a quien di la vida, en pago a la vida del que creasteis, y al que hoy robais la existencia... acabareis siendo sacrificado por vuestra sangre, tal y como yo soy sacrificado por la vuestra... vuestra... –sus ojos se desencajaron- ¡Vuestra sangre impura sera derramada por una de la sangre del Condenado ante los ojos de Dios!- grito, estallando en terribles y lunaticas carcajadas.- Hasta la justicia del infierno debe destruir a los monstruos, ¿verdad, Abel Le Reveur, cuarto desde Cain, primero desde Malkav, nuevo principe de los vampiros? 

La multitud estallo en gritos, gritando que era un demonio poseído, tratando de subir al tablado para destruir con sus propias manos al acusado, y los guardias tuvieron que arrastrarlo y atarlo al palo que se alzaba en el centro del monton de paja en el cual iban a quemarlo para calmar al enfurecido pueblo. Abel no le respondio. Su mirada se quedo perdida, observando a su chiquillo. Cuando por fin estuvo atado en el lugar de su tormento, el Primogenito Malkavian volvio a hablar. 

- Oremos para que nuestro señor misericordioso logre expulsar la marca del demonio de su alma y le tome entre los suyos. Es hora de proceder a la purificación de su cuerpo y la liberacion su alma para que descanse en paz.

Apenas habia dicho las ultimas palabras cuando elevo un brazo y señalo la pila de paja, siendo aclamado por toda la multitud, mientras los guardias tomaban una antorcha y la ponian a los pies de Filippe, que no cesaba de reir histericamente y de repetir las ultimas palabras de su profecía.

-¡Ya no os queda tiempo, Sire mio! ¡Ni a vos ni a mi! ¡Solo a ella!

Abel se cubrio con la capucha, se puso en pie, y girándose para dar la espalda al espectáculo que tan entusiasmadamente aclamaban sus subditos, se marcho del palco, mientras Filippe exhalaba sus ultimos y horribles gemidos agonizantes.

Y entre los gritos del gentio y los del martir, se escucho uno mas potente que los demas, que procedia de una de las carceles subterráneas cercanas. 

Un grito inhumano, bestial, atroz, el grito del dolor, de quien no tuvo pasado y no encuentra un futuro, de quien tuvo esperanza y la perdio, el grito de un niño que por fin comprende la maldad del mundo, el grito de una criatura que pierde la inocencia y mira a la Verdad a los ojos, en toda su crueldad.


	11. Sola

                                   **Capitulo 9**

                        **                 Sola**

Deyanira y Kuarig pensaron que después de todo podia ser un buen distractor para los guardias, y que ya que de todos modos no conseguirían convencerme, lo mejor era dejarme alli. Mientras tanto ellos se dedicaban a buscar su propia salvación, tratando de hallar la salida de aquel lugar.

Deyanira sostenia un tronco de leña encendido a modo de lampara mientras observaba el plano, seguida desde las sombras por Kuarig, sumamente sensible a la luz. Pero inundado en la oscuridad y silencio del camino, el Seguidor de Set no puedo evitar que las preguntas le inundaran.

-¿Por qué habeis vuelto? – pregunto.

Deyanira miro a su alrededor, tratando de recordar algo.

-Al principio, cuando deje de ser una bailarina errante para ser la consorte del Principe de Francia, pense que Mirage me manipulaba, que habia vendido mi libertad por una posición... hasta que un Malkavian me abrio los ojos para mostrarme solo lo que yo deseaba ver.

Kuarig la observo atentamente, sin reproches.

-En un comienzo Filippe estuvo desterrado en mi corte por un trato con Abel, pero con el paso del tiempo paso de ser mi bufon a mi consejero, y de ahí.. – sonrio sin ganas- Ahora veo que la política de Francia se ha basado todo el tiempo en las guerras y manipulaciones internas entre el bando de Filippe y el de Abel.

-No habeis regresado a salvarle la vida a vuestro consejero...- dijo Kuarig, serenamente- Y no os lo tomeis a mal, pero no creo que lo hicierais por mi.

-No- rio Deyanira- Sabia que vos podríais escapar solo, se que habeis estado en peores situaciones. Pero ya que he comprendido que fui engañada desde el principio, vengo a mover mi propia ficha en el juego. No hay cosa que le guste menos a un Ravnos que ser el engañado en vez del engañador- sonrio, girando la cabeza- Asi que voy a sacar a Mirage de aquí.

Kuarig elevo las cejas, ligeramente sorprendido. 

-¿No estamos buscando la salida? ¿Buscábamos la celda de... el Toreador?

Deyanira desvio la mirada.

-Puede ser... ¿vos que creeis?- dijo, burlonamente.

Kuarig, se sento en el suelo con los brazos descuidadamente apoyados sobre las flexionadas rodillas, y sonrio, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, mientras miraba al techo. 

-Asi que aun le amais...

Deyanira, de espaldas a el, giro ligeramente la cabeza y miro a la pared.

-¡Desde luego que no, santo cielo! Pero el me ayudo una vez, y los Ravnos tenemos un codigo de honor que cumplir.

-Un codigo extraño, teniendo en cuenta las veces que habeis intentado matarle...

Ella miro al Setita, el cual le devolvió el gesto.

Todo el en era serenidad, magnetismo, confianza. Incluso al verle sentado, olvidando su imponente estatura, con los largos cabellos castaños en desorden, el bronceado y equilibrado torso lleno de raspaduras y su falda negra sucia por el mal estado de la carcel, su hermosa cara y aun su cuerpo transimitia paz y seguridad en aquel horrendo lugar. Podia oir los lamentos desencajados de los prisioneros anteriores a el sin variar la expresión de sus enigmaticos ojos castaños, podia escuchar el rugido de las multitudes enfervorizadas pidiendo su cabeza sin que las comisuras de sus labios perdieran su estado eterno, entre amable y perverso, haciendo que cualquiera que lo observara se sintiera intimidado ante su carisma natural.

Deyanira giro la cabeza, oteando el lugar con la antorcha.

-¿Acaso va a cuestionar un Setita el honor de un Ravnos?

Kuarig la observo, y sonrio levemente al percibir la ironia. Jugaban al mismo juego, y eso le divertia.

-Dejad de mentir, señora. No es el honor, sino el amor, lo que os guia a rescatarle.

La Ravnos nego con la cabeza, se sento lentamente al lado del Setita y le paso los dedos por el herido torso, observando como resbalaban por efecto de la sangre, y después se llevo los dedos a los labios, lamiéndolos mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-No… ya no creo en el amor, Kuarig. Lo unico que deseo es volver a sentir, volver a quemarme con el fuego de la pasion como cuando era humana, morir de placer con el cuerpo que tanto desearon los humanos que lo veian danzar entre el olor del opio de los bazares. Quiero... deseo volver a vivir...

Kuarig acaricio los rizos azabache que resbalaban por las morenas y frias mejillas de la antigua Princesa. Casi podia percibir los aromas exoticos que desprendia su piel, el fuego que ardia en aquellos ojos, la flexibilidad de aquel cuerpo tan delicado, tan hecho para amar, tan olvidado por el frio Toreador... 

-El amor es complicado - dijo, enredado un rizo oscuro en uno de sus dedos- Es, quizas, el fuego de un dia y las cenizas de cien años, y aun asi, es lo que todos desean. Yo no puedo ofreceros amor, sino un juego ardiente y peligroso del que no os aseguro que ninguno de los dos salga con vida. Pagad vuestra deuda con Mirage y seguidme a las tierras lejanas que siempre habeis soñado visitar, dejad que vuestro espiritu sea libre, y para mi sereis una enemiga y una aliada, pero nunca mas una esclava del amor, ni de la sociedad...

La Ravnos le sonrio, y apoyándose en su pecho se incorporo, saco un cuchillo de una liga que tenia bajo su vaporosa falda, e hizo un ligero corte en su cuello.

El setita, que llevaba varias horas privado, no pudo resistirse ante la cercania de aquella sangre y comenzo a beber de ella, aunque sin perder la compostura, como siempre. La Ravnos sonrio, acariciándole el largo cabello castaño, y cuando sintio que comenzaba a sentirse debil, le aparto de su cuello y se puso en pie.

-La salida esta a cinco pasillos de este, torciendo tres veces a la derecha y dos a la izquierda. Si realmente teneis ese honor del que hablais, esperadme fuera. Si decidis huir como una serpiente traidora, podeis hacerlo igualmente. Haced lo que gusteis, y decidid nuestro destino.

Kuarig se puso en pie, con renovadas fuerzas. 

-Es el momento de hacer lo que debo- murmuro la Ravnos mientras se alejaba.

-Pero estais demasiado debil para combatir- dijo el setita, buscando algun arma entre sus ropas.

-Se lo que hago- dijo ella, sonriendo enigmáticamente.- Rapido, marchad.

Después se perdio en la oscuridad, introduciendose en la celda de Mirage.

El antiguo Principe se hallaba apoyado en la pared, con la mirada perdida. Su largo y sedoso cabello negro le caia descuidadamente por el rostro y los hombros, su cuerpo perfecto estaba lleno de rozaduras y heridas, y estaba vestido como un simple campesino, descalzo, sucio, y con ratas corriendo sobre el y a su alrededor. Sus ojos negros miraban sin atención algun punto lejano, y su palidez era extrema. Era como si ya hubiera alcanzado la Muerte Definitiva en su no-vida. Y aun asi, Deyanira le observo extrañamente hermoso, mas encantador que cuando estaba recien lavado y perfumado y miraba a todos por encima del hombro a todos, o cuando la humillaba recordándola que la habia sacado de los espectáculos callejeros y las caravanas de gitanos, como si la hipócrita vida de palacio fuera mas honrada. 

-Mirage- susurro, casi compadecida, si alguna vez hubiera sentido aquel sentimiento- Estoy aquí.. soy yo, Deyanira.. vuestra amante..

Que falsas le sonaron aquellas palabras. En el fondo siempre habia estado mintiendo, en la calle, en el palacio. Toda su vida hasta ahora parecia la mas grande de sus ilusiones. Pero ya habia perdido la moralidad, y no tenia mas creencia que la senda de la paradoja. Y esa religión no se ocupaba demasiado de esos temas. 

Mirage desvio ligeramente la mirada, sin mover la cabeza, y se le quedo mirando fijamente. Ella sonrio y le tendio los brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- escucho, friamente.

Ella se sobresalto y aparto los brazos, mirándole fijamente.

-He venido a sacaros de aquí, amor mio. No puedo dejar que os maten...

Mirage la miro con infinito odio.

-No me toques, esclava. Eres demasiado indigna para ello. 

Deyanira parpadeo y solto una carcajada. Era demasiado indigna para un Principe sin posición, caido en desgracia y condenado a muerte... ahora que ella estaba en libertad, era rica, bien considerada, y la nueva compañera de un atractivo e influyente setita...

-Vamos Michelle- dijo, tratando de ponerlo en pie- Nos iremos de aquí y todo saldra bien. 

-¡SUELTAME!- grito el Toreador, golpeándola, haciendo que su ligero cuerpo chocase contra el suelo.

Deyanira se sento y retrocedio, mirándole con sorpresa. Era evidente que todo lo que habia pasado le habia trastornado, pero estaba harta. Harta de sus golpes, de sus humillaciones, de sus honores robados, cuando ella era la que llevaba el peso del reino sobre sus espaldas. Sabia que no habia tirano sin pueblo gobernado, y que era hora de demostrarle el poder que el habia desconocido. 

-Os he prometido que no dejaria que os maten... y asi sera- dijo, sacando los colmillos- Lo hare yo misma.

Mirage mostro sus colmillos, y ambos entraron en frenesi. La furia del momento le dio a Deyanira una fuerza extraordinaria, y después de todo Mirage llevaba mas tiempo sin alimentarse que ella. Apenas le clavo sus colmillos y desgarro su cuello lo demas fue facil. El no tenia realmente voluntad de vivir, y ella tenia demasiada rabia oculta, demasiadas ansias de libertad. 

Finalmente, tiro el cuerpo sin sangre al suelo, y este se deshizo en cenizas antes de caer, cenizas que escucho esparcirse con su recien adquirido auspex. Sonrio tranquilamente, limpiándose la comisura del labio, y tomo el aspecto del capitan de la guardia para salir sin ningun problema del lugar.

Penso que Kuarig´Hattan habria huido, pero en ese momento una carroza abrio una puerta ante ella y en el fondo vio un hombre embozado, el cual se aparto ligeramente la capucha para darse a conocer. Era el, no habia faltado a su palabra. Ella sonrio complacida, y el percibio una nueva belleza sobrenatural en la Ravnos. Negando con la cabeza, como si reprendiera a una niña pequeña que hubiera hecho una travesura, le tendio la mano y se subio en el carruaje, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Mientras se ponia en marcha observaron como los guardias salian corriendo y miraban en todos lados, buscando a su desaparecido capitan, y ambos rieron, y al girar las cabezas, se encontraron con sus miradas. Ambos sabian a que jugaban; se veian como iguales, como compañeros, como amantes, y tambien como enemigos potenciales... y les encantaba. Comenzaban a buscar sus labios y su sangre cuando el carruaje se perdio en las sombras...

Y asi me quede yo sola en las mazmorras, llorando aun la muerte de mi recien descubierto Sire, y preguntándome que deberia hacer ahora.


	12. La oracion

                                   **Capitulo 10**

                        **            La oración**

Recuerdo que por primera vez en mi no-existencia senti frio. El mismo frio, la misma soledad que habia sentido cuando estaba tirada en el suelo de Notre Dame, tanto tiempo atrás. Mi unica compañía era el goteo incesante y monótono del agua que se filtraba por los humedos subsuelos de la carcel, y el desagradable olor a carne quemada que llegaba desde alguna parte de aquel lugar, posiblemente de las rejas de la ventana. 

La luz del amanecer comenzaba a filtrarse por ellas, iluminando un par de ladrillos del suelo, pero dejando el resto de la estancia a oscuras. La puerta estaba cerrada, Indra en manos de los Tremere, el que tenia todas mis respuestas era ya un monton de cenizas, y el agotamiento fisico y mental comenzaba a inundarme. Sin poder hacer nada mas, me deje caer pesadamente en el suelo en una esquina oscura, espantando a las ratas que corrieron en todas direcciones, y cerre los parpados, perdiendo toda consciencia.

Cuando abri los ojos estaba en una estancia sorprendentemente rica, y lo primero que vi ante mi era la cara de Ninette, como mi primer despertar tras mi renacimiento. Pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes. En sus ojos no habia bondad, sino la mas absoluta frialdad, y al mirar a ambos lados, vi que estaba sentada en la silla de un oscuro despacho, con dos guardias junto a mi y un tenso silencio que me hizo sentir turbada. 

-Por fin has despertado, petit- dijo ella, friamente.

Trague saliva e imagine que aquella actitud se debia a mi actuación ayudando a los infractores de la Mascarada.

-No exactamente, pero es una buena explicacion, cherie- murmuro la Toreador- Parece que últimamente estas muy despierta, demasiado para nuestro gusto. 

Senti una extraña rabia surgiendo de mi interior.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunte, dispuesta a no aguantar tanta palabreria- 

-Supongo que ese devorador de almas indeseable te revelo la verdad, y ahora sabes que Filippe era tu autentico Sire, y que el era el traidor chiquillo de Abel.

Afile la mirada.

-Imagino que igualmente sabras que tu misma fuiste abrazada con el fin ultimo de destruir a Abel...

-Lo se- dije, desafiante- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso me teme?

Ninette se sento tras la mesa de la alcoba.

-Sin duda eres un monstruo sin sentimientos como tu indeseable Sire. Abel, aun sabiendo cual era tu misión, te recogio y te llevo a su palacio, te lleno de tesoros y te dio una educación, y tu se lo pagas huyendo con los aliados del ambicioso chiquillo que anteponia sus ambiciones a la prosperidad de Francia...

-¡Basta!- grite, poniéndome en pie- ¡Estoy harta de que todos le veais como un Dios! ¡Ninguno habeis visto mas alla de su preciosa cara, no habeis visto el abismo que habita en lo mas hondo de su negra alma! 

Ninette arqueo una ceja.

-Abel me llevo con el porque sabia que educandome a su modo podria hacerme manejable. ¡Todos me habeis tratado como una niña tonta, me habeis criado para ser hipócrita y malvada, y me siento como una fiera atrapada en una muñeca de porcelana! –me adelante hacia la mesa- Pero estoy harta de que me reprendais y me reprimais, de que me digais como soy y como debo ser, y a quien tengo que amar y a quien debo odiar... no pienso entrar en la Yihad... ¡No quiero mas juegos de corrupción! ¡Quiero ser libre! –plante las palmas de las manos sobre su mesa-¿Me ois? ¡Quiero decidir por mi misma!

Ninette, sentada ante mi, no se altero lo mas minimo. Me escucho sin variar su expresión mientras la hable, y cuando termine, esbozo una sonrisa helada.

-Nuestra pequeña cherie es toda una ancilla rebelde, por lo que veo... y como todo adolescente insolente, necesita que se le bajen un poco los humos, aprendiendo de otros con mas experiencia...

Abrio un cajon, y tomo algo, que dejo envuelto en un pañuelo frente a mi, sobre la mesa. Desafiante, lo tome, le quite el pañuelo, y observe el contenido.

El pañuelo se me cayo de las manos. Era el tercer ojo de....

-Indra..-murmure, horrorizada y terriblemente dolida.

Senti como los ojos se me inundaban de lagrimas de sangre, y me apoye con una mano sobre la mesa, poniéndome otra sobre la frente, mientras el tercer ojo de mi unico amigo entre los cainitas me observaba impertérrito desde el suelo. Senti ganas de vomitar pero mi estomago muerto no respondio a mi deseo. Fallándome las rodillas cai al suelo y comence a lanzar gemidos lastimeros que no lograba vocalizar.

-Ahí tienes lo que queda de los que siguen el camino del bien... –murmuro despectivamente la Toreador- No supo comprender que vivimos en un mundo que depende de la supervivencia del mas fuerte, y tu tambien deberias comprenderlo antes de acabar como el, cherie.. 

Eleve la mirada con odio, observándola entre mi despeinado cabello castaño, que me velaba toda la cara.

-Sois todos unos monstruos hipocritas... me habeis utilizado desde el principio.. nunca me habeis tenido el menor afecto... pero me habeis controlado... porque.. –me puse en pie, lentamente, tan fria y calculadora como el peor de los asesinos- ...porque me teneis miedo.. porque sabeis que podria destruiros...

A Ninette le temblo una ceja pero aun pudo elevar la cabeza al hablar y mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Asi que quieres saber a que nivel juegas? ¡Pequeña ingrata! Pusimos una venda ante tus ojos, te dimos una vida facil a condicion de que no nos opusieras resistencia... pero si has decidido elegir el camino mas difícil, el del idealismo trasnochado y esteril, tendras lo que pides.-levanto la mirada- ¡Guardias! 

No pude reaccionar porque les tenia literalmente encima, asi que me tomaron por los brazos y me sentaron en la silla. Entonces fue ella la que rodeo la mesa en la que estaba sentada hasta darle la espalda y situarse frente a mi. Sonriendo cínicamente con los labios llenos de carmin y los gelidos ojos amatista, se agacho y me tomo del menton, fijando su mirada en la mia.

-Ah, cherie, cherie... nunca debiste meterte en los asuntos del Circulo Interior... hay tantas cosas que no comprendes... ¿cómo podiamos explicarte que yo era la Justicar Toreador y Blake un secretario del Circulo Interior? Ah, como ibamos a decirte que Abel, impulsor de la influencia de los Malkavian en el fin de Cartago, manipulador de Camila Banes y autentico fundador Malkavian de la Camarilla, ahora estaba oculto entre las filas del Sabbat con el objetivo de evaluar los poderes de la Dementacion y considerar como afectaria en el futuro sus consecuencias si fuera extendida por todo su clan... tu no entiendes esas cosas de política, petit... 

Parpadee. Entonces, fue el el que utilizo Obtenebracion en aquella ocasión en que alguien destruyo brutalmente al Tremere Bahaus... queria comprender y extender la Dementacion entre la Camarilla para que pudieran hacer frente al Sabbat en igualdad de condiciones.. y como miembro del Sabbat por encima de DelaVega, posiblemente habia mandado aquel ataque del que se responsabilizo el Tzimisce, con el motivo de destruir a Mirage y Filippe...

-¿Por qué odiaba tanto a mi Sire?- murmure.

Ninette sonrio.

-Porque Filippe se negaba a ser manipulado como tu, en su caso para ser el sucesor en el ducado de Abel, ya que el no podria mantener la tapadera de su juventud eterna por mucho tiempo mas... –giro los ojos- Firmo su sentencia de muerte el dia que supo que Abel estaba infiltrado en el Sabbat espiando por el bien de la Camarilla, y quiso destaparle ante la Mano Negra... el Circulo Interior le dio carta blanca al Fundador Malkavian para hacer lo necesario para destruir a su malogrado chiquillo... y le resulto mas difícil de lo que esperaba, pero al final lo consiguio. Es una pena, hubiera sido un Justicar prometedor, de no haber creido en esos estupidos supuestos anarquistas... 

-Le matasteis... "Por el bien de la Camarilla"...- escupi, conteniendo una risa ironica.

-Asi es- contesto Ninette- Luchamos, cueste lo que cueste, por mantener la cultura de la civilizacion y la educacion, y no podemos permitir que la corrupcion y el salvajismo se extiendan por nuestra sociedad. 

¿Corrupcion? ¿Cómo podia hablar de corrupcion alguien que devoraba criaturas inocentes? La Camarilla no era peor que el Sabbat. No era la sociedad idilica que me habian inculcado, sino un nido de sierpes que se silbaban amistosamente. Sentia odio, impotencia, desesperación. Me sentia zarandeada por los planes y las ambiciones de todos, como un trofeo inanimado por el que todos pelean y al final dejan olvidado en medio de las discusiones. Y aun habia una respuesta que me quemaba por dentro, lo que supondría el nihilismo absoluto en mi existencia. Pero tenia que saberlo. La mire fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Por que no me ha destruido a mi tambien?

Ninette me observo fijamente a los ojos, durante unos instantes, como si estuviera evaluando mi fuerza y mis sentimientos. Entonces solto el aire contenido, y dejo escapar aquellas palabras como una derrota.

-Porque te quiere.

Eleve la vista, mire directamente a los ojos de la Toreador, y por primera vez comprendi que habia en ellos. Habia amargura, un rencor oculto, un odio insufrible bajo aquellos modales maternales y aquellos diminutivos dulces.

-Blake y yo insistimos en que te destruyera desde el momento en que supimos de tu existencia, pero el, por algo que ocurrio en tu abrazo y que nunca supimos, se nego. Te llevo al castillo, y nos pidio que te diésemos la mejor educación... que te apartasemos de la verdad.. y después.. –sus ojos se entornaron por el odio- .. después encontre aquel cuadro... el solia retratar a los que consideraba unicos y diferentes a todos los demas, tratando de encontrar la valia que ocultaban al definir sus rostros y sus almas en los cuadros... jamas hizo ninguno nuestro.. y al ver el tuyo, yo...- las lagrimas de sangre inundaron de pasion las amatistas de hielo- Yo le amaba porque el no era como nadie que hubiera conocido, su arte era tan enigmático, y su rostro era tan perversamente hermoso... ni Blake ni yo conseguimos mas que beber de su sangre porque se lo rogamos mil y una veces, pero el nunca nos mostro ningun sentimiento que nos esperanzara.. hasta que llegaste tu...   

Entreabri los labios. Un sueño... un cuadro... mi cuadro... ¿acaso fue real? Senti un extraño alivio, a la par que una acuciante inquietud. No podia distinguir lo real de lo irreal. No podia asegurar que aquello hubiera sido cierto... 

Los ojos de Ninette estaban rojos de dolor.

Negue involuntariamente con la cabeza. Ella le amaba, como le amaba Blake, como le apreciaba Anatole... como le adoraban todos los que le veian. Y el unico que se opuso claramente a el, yacia muerto, convertido en cenizas humeantes. Entonces... yo.. Dios Santo, comprendi que yo era la unica que habia escapado a su influjo, que habia podido abandonar aquel palacio... y que aun seguia viva... pero a pesar de eso, Ninette se equivocaba. Fuera lo que pensara el Sire de mi Sire sobre mi, no era amor. No lo era porque Abel ni siquiera era un vampiro normal; era un cuarta generacion, como habia dicho Filippe antes de morir. Y un ser asi no podia tener restos de humanidad en su interior. Pero Ninette nunca me comprenderia, porque solo podia ver un rostro hermoso y una presencia fascinante, y no podia leer en la amargura del corazon del ser al que adoraba. Entonces senti compasion al ver a una imponente Justicar y terrible vampira herida de tal modo por una simple chiquilla, por un encantamiento que ella tampoco podia dominar. Y, por un momento, me senti hermanada con ella en el dolor.

-Ninette.. –susurre, compasivamente.-  

Pero cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los mios, contestando a mi llamada, supe que no habia nada que hacer. Me confundia al creer que quedaba algo de humanidad en aquella antigua vampira, en la misma que me habia hablado de la cruel moral vampirica al llegar a Marsella, la que me odiaba hasta en lo mas hondo de su alma por robarle involuntariamente la atencion del ser al que adoraba, la que habia visto como liberaba a los culpables de la mayor quebrantacion de la Mascarada hasta el momento. Estaba acabada.

Ninette sonrio desdeñosamente.

-Has sido una alumna mas adelantada de lo que esperaba, cherie- dijo la Toreador, acariciando sensualmente mi mejilla- Es una pena que no tenga tiempo de mostrarte todos los placeres que hubiera deseado- paro la caricia en mi cuello, y lo apreto con una fuerza descomunal para su fragil aspecto, haciendo que me retorciera de dolor- pero eres un peligro para la Camarilla, una futura competidora por el poder y un molesto obstaculo entre Abel y yo. Lo lamento más que tu, creeme.

Agarre las manos de Ninette mientras ella se ponia en pie y me elevaba por encima de su cabeza. Su mirada era fria, ni siquiera tenia su habitual sonrisa desdeñosa, y los guardias nos observaban como si se estuviera llevando a cabo una simple formalidad. Recorde que una de las formas de destruir un vampiro es arrancandole el cuello, y senti que iba a alcanzar al fin la Muerte Definitiva que tanto habia deseado.

Y mientras sentia como las vertebras de mi convaleciente cuello comenzaban a ceder, comenzaron a atravesarme multitud de imágenes.

Senti ahogo, y recorde los insultos velados de las arpias, la mirada inquisitoria del Principe Mirage, evaluandome, transformandose todo en multitud de colores y sonidos y despues un ambiente nocturno y calmado, turbado por las risas de un hombre demacrado y lunatico, cuyas palabras tenian ahora tanto sentido. Filippe... el, eligiera el bando que eligiese, murio en definitiva por buscar su libertad, por negarse a la proteccion opresora del hechicero Abel... sus carcajadas desencajadas inundaron mi mente hasta hacerla temblar de dolor. 

La risa de mi sire fue borrandose y la noche se difumino en unos ojos negros, brillantes como estrellas, mientras la luna creciente se transformaba en una sonrisa malevola y seductora. Entonces, escuche una voz masculina a la cual no supe dar dueño. Plague Bride... La media luna de sangre sera uno de ellos, la ultima hija de Eva. 

La cabeza comenzaba a palpitarme por la presion, y otee de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Deyanira me observaba burlonamente con sus ojos ardientes y su sonrisa helada, impidiéndome ir en ayuda de Indra, segura de que haria lo que ella quisiera, sin importarle mis motivaciones, porque ella entendia la vida, o la no-vida, como un intercambio de favores, llena de medios y vacia de fines. Junto a ella estaba Kuarig´Hattan, miradome con curiosidad, como si quisiera estudiarme a mi o a mi actitud, porque quizas para el todo, hasta el amor, era explicable o carente de sentido, y desee que sintieran el fuego para hacer vivir a sus muertos corazones. Entonces senti calor, y observe que habian desaparecido, dejando paso a un fuego azul y extraño, y cuando las yemas de mis dedos lo tocaron, atravesandolo como si fuera una ilusion, escuche un grito desgarrador, y vi como un hombre encapuchado se giraba y abandonaba el palco, siendo vigilado por la gelida mirada de Blake.

Entonces vi a Anatole junto a mi, murmurando palabras en un idioma desconocido, y vi como me tendia algo, un corazon vivo; senti un sudor frio al ver el vacio en mi pecho y tome conciencia de que se trataba del mi propio corazon, goteando sangre en mis manos, palpitando cada vez mas debilmente. Me pregunte si se debia a que mis sentimientos o mi ilusion en la vida se estaban apagando, pero algo me hizo recordar que era la presion de las manos de Ninette y mi sentimiento de derrota fisica y psicologica, lo que estaba matandome lentamente. Todo se volvia cada vez mas oscuro...

Y la oscuridad se trasfomo en un ojo, unos ojos que me observaban con una tristeza extraña, y observe los largos cabellos de Indra velando su oscura mirada, su voz severa y su corazon recto, diciéndome sin palabras que aun no estaba corrupta y que haria lo posible por salvarme.

La sangre inundo de fuerza mis manos frias.

Entonces una habitacion oscura, una suave brisa entrando por el balcon, un sueño... un hombre encapuchado que se giraba, y entre las sombras se mostro la sonrisa velada de Abel.. una sonrisa ambigua, como en sus cuadros, y una mano tendida hacia mi... 

Por eso te he elegido.

Lanzando un grito desgarrador, agarre las manos de Ninette y las retorci, haciendo que los brazos se le salieran de los hombros, regando la alfombra persa de sangre. Los guardias ghoul reaccionaron rapidamente, tratando de abatirme al clavarme sus espadas, pero la celeridad que aprendi de Blake y mi frenesi bestial hizo que me situara tras ellos y usara sus propias espadas para atravesarles, destruyendo facilmente su fragilidad humana. Cuando me gire Ninette aun seguia gritando y lamentandose vanamente por el desarreglo que habia hecho en su belleza, pero al verme sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre y trato de utilizar Presencia. Fallo, porque no estaba concentrada, pero ahora yo estaba en mi campo, en el de la locura caotica, y no fue dificil mirarla a los ojos y dementarla.

Ninette rugio, tratando de llevarse las manos a su recien dementada cabeza, pero no pudo, lo que la hizo gritar aun mas. Era lamentable el espectaculo de verla dar vueltas en torno a si sin saber que hacer. Toda una Justicar de la Camarilla.

Sintiendo vergüenza ajena por un ser tan deplorable decidi acabar rapidamente con su dolor y deje caer una de las espadas de los guardias sobre ella, pero no cesaba de moverse y solo consegui cortarle una pierna. Entonces, incapaz de moverse, me miro con sus gelidos ojos inundados de terror.

-¡Yaira! ¡Por el amor de Dios, no lo hagas!-suplico.- ¡Fui una madre para ti!

Maldita sea. Estaba indefensa, humillada, al borde de la muerte eterna. Mi frenesi comenzaba a apagarse y regresaba a mi la parte humana. En contra de mis deseos comence a recordar aquellas imágenes en que trenzaba mis cabellos y me decia una y otra vez lo linda que era, lo que le gustaria a Abel, y lo bien que habia sabido comportarme. Pero aquellos pensamientos, mas que calmarme, volvieron a enfurecerme. Volvi a recordar la opresion, las mentiras, la frialdad de su mirada mientras apretaba mi cuello. Volvi a recordar como me dijo que tenia que ser un vampiro, y lo nimias que eran la vida de los plebeyos y el ganado. Y entonces senti que no era como ella, no queria ser como ella. 

Tire la espada.

Apenas la vi caer. Solo recuerdo que no toco el suelo, y que de algun modo Ninette consiguio sujetarla y golpearme con ella, sin que lograra esquivarla completamente, clavandola sobre mi pierna, y haciendome caer al suelo junto a ella. Alli se lanzo sobre mi cuello, tratando de beber mi sangre para recomponerse, y me vi gritar, un amasijo de sangre y dolor, y despues tantee el suelo, encontre la espada... las manos me fallaban por la perdida de sangre... pero cerre los ojos, y de repente vi la expresion sorprendida de Ninette... y la cabeza cayendo sobre mi cara y rodando por el suelo, separada de su cuerpo.

-Lucha contra tu sangre... cherie.. -murmuro, esbozando una leve sonrisa mientras su delicada piel blanca comenzaba a convertirse en polvo. Lo ultimo que se deshizo fueron sus ojos amatista, que se quedaron mirandome fijamente, hasta que fueron cenizas, y fueron acompañados por el ojo encantado de Indra, que se transformo en nada cuando el cuerpo de la vampira se convirtio en polvo.

Inmediatamente despues comence a beber la sangre de los dos guardias muertos, sabiendo que ya no podria vincularme, y cuando termine, comence a llorar por lo que habia hecho.

La habitacion se quedo en silencio y a oscuras, iluminada tan solo por un leve candil. Me senti sucia, y me di cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre la alfombra llena de sangre. Intente moverme pero mi pierna sangraba, y cai de nuevo al suelo, empapandome de sangre y cenizas. Entorne los ojos, pensando en todo lo que habia ocurrido. Ninette, en sus ultimos momentos, quizas por el trastorno o por la vision de los que miran a la muerte a los ojos, me pidio que fuera libre. Que me liberara del vinculo y prision que todos tenian, la sangre. La sangre que corrompia, la sangre que dañaba, que valia todo, incluso la vida y los sentimientos, como el dinero y el egoismo humanos. Quizas ella fue buena alguna vez, o en lo mas profundo de su alma sentia algun afecto real hacia mi. O quizas solo eran explicaciones que me daba a mi misma para tratar de evitar el horrible dolor que sentia al haber tenido que destruir a la que fue una madre para mi. Y no podia darme tiempo para el dolor. Tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que serlo.. nadie lo seria por mi.

Llorando lagrimas de sangre, me puse en pie, soltando un gemido por el dolor de la pierna, y aprovechando la noche y el silencio, abandone la silenciosa planta baja del palacio de justicia. 

Sabia que no aguantaria mucho en ese estado. Percibiendo que no quedaba mucho para el amanecer, me arrastre como pude hasta una iglesia cercana. Pense que alli me recibirían y me darian cobijo o muerte, pero al empujar la puerta de la iglesia vi que no habia nadie. El altar estaba iluminado por algunas velas, y desde alli vi una imagen de la virgen, que me sonreia candidamente. Por un momento recorde otra sonrisa calida, en un convento, una vez, hace mucho tiempo.. 

Mi pasado.

Sintiendo que quizas aquella noche encontraria la eternidad, ande a pasos entrecortados hasta el altar, dejando un reguero de sangre, y me desplome a los pies de la maternal imagen.

Alli comence a llorar desesperadamente, escuchando mis propios gemidos largos y dolientes, sintiendo como mi desesperación se perdia en las mudas paredes del templo, haciendo un altar al sufrimiento.. humano. Estaba cansada, cansada de luchar contra mis fantasmas internos, contra mis trastornos, mi pasado, mis sentimientos, la moralidad de mis acciones enfrentadas a mis deseos mas oscuros... no creia en Dios, ni tenia derecho a dirigirme a el siendo una Condenada, pero la terrible y angustiosa soledad que experimentaba, la sensación de que estaba completa y absolutamente sola y que nadie podria ayudarme en este mundo si yo no lo hacia por mi misma, me hizo buscar un poco de calor, una sonrisa amiga, un gesto sincero...una... esperanza, que me hiciera sentir que alguien me acompañaria siempre, que siempre estaria ahí para darme fuerzas cuando ya solo viera el abismo ante mi... y, aun sabiendo que ni yo podia esperar el ultimo consuelo, el divino, uni las manos ante los labios, y eleve la vista hasta el rostro de la estatua que representaba a la virgen, creyendo que alguien podia escucharme a traves de aquellos ojos de piedra, como los de los cainitas que habia visto...   

-Nunca he rezado, ni se como hacerlo... –baje la mirada, derramando lagrimas de sangre- Solo me hablaron de Dios para decirme que me habia abandonado, y se que es cierto... pero... –senti como como mi voz se cortaba- nadie me hablo nunca del amor, y a pesar de que todos reniegan de su existencia, yo puedo sentirlo, puedo sentirlo muy dentro, sincero aun... –mis ojos brillaron por la humedad- Creo.. creo en los sentimientos puros, aunque apenas queden en este mundo... creo que merece la pena luchar por los que aun prefieren el amor al odio, los que siguen creyendo que el ser una buena persona es una valentia y no una debilidad...

Mire a los ojos de la imagen.   

-Se que he hecho cosas horribles y que solo soy una condenada, pero si el mundo no es mas que el cristal con el que se percibe, no es el cristal oscuro el que yo quiero elegir... quiero el camino por el que mas sufrire, pero en el que encontrare mas recompensas y afecto sincero, en el que aun podre contar con alguna compañía, o al menos alguna sensación de orgullo propio por saber que hago lo que siento y no soy un ser consumido por su ambicion y su odio, quiero elegir la via en la que me apartare de la Bestia, aunque acepte su existencia y se que siempre luchare con ella dentro de mi... y se que si caigo, si me siento sola, sacare fuerzas de mi interior, aprendiendo a convivir con la oscuridad de mi alma y encontrando la luz en ella... Y me juro a mi misma...-murmure, entornado, los ojos- que nunca, jamas, me rendire.

Senti como las fuerzas me fallaban, y mi mente se nublaba, creyendo percibir la presencia complacida de Indra, la aprobación de Ninette, el orgullo de Filippe y el asentimiento de Anatole, apoyándome con su aura divina, pero saque fuerzas de alguna parte de mi, y eleve las manos hacia la estatua, clavando los ojos en ella, como el naufrago que se aferra desesperadamente a su tabla de salvación.

-Si mi existencia aun merece la pena por alguna razon, si aun puedo hacer algo por este mundo, si aun puedo luchar contra mi propia corrupción... dame una oportunidad...-negue con la cabeza, serena pero triste- Sea quien sea, si alguien me escucha... ampárame en la oscuridad eterna.

Agotada, pero en paz, me desplome sobre las escaleras ante el altar y destense todos mis musculos, sintiendo como la oscuridad me invadia y la Muerte Definitiva se acercaba.

Y cuando cerre los ojos, soñe que se acercaban los pasos de un ligero corcel en las afueras de la iglesia, y que un caballero de rasgos angelicales me tomaba en brazos con una sonrisa velada.


	13. El cuadro

                        **Capitulo 11**

**                                   El cuadro**

Esta parte... es algo difícil de recordar. 

Te sorprenderas si te digo que, después de todos los tormentos que te he contado y todo el sufrimiento que tuve que soportar, los recuerdos de lo que sucedió a continuación son los mas dolorosos de toda mi existencia. Pero mi historia ha parecido interesarte, has escuchado atentamente buscando un descanso final para tanto dolor, y se que lo que paso después es lo que has deseado saber desde un principio, asi que no puedo dejarte sin conocer la verdad y la resolución de lo que ocurrio en aquel castillo. Aunque no sea realmente lo que esperas, o lo que todos esperaban.

El castillo... aquella mañana volvi a abrir los ojos, y como cuando Ninette me observaba para juzgarme, me daba la sensación de que estaba reviviendo mi abrazo una y otra vez. La iglesia vacia, mi juramento, el caballero que me recogia.. si es que no fue un sueño.

Por aquel entonces, mi mente ya habia atravesado prácticamente todos los niveles de evolucion en el estado mental Malkavian, y ya habia visto mucha verdad, pero aun habia algo que tenia que hacer. 

Por eso no me extraño encontrarme de nuevo en camison, en mi vieja habitacion, entre las sabanas de seda y los palidos doseles, con el broche de Abel, aquel con el escudo de Orleans y parte del Malkavian en su fondo, brillando en su oscuridad sobre mi escritorio.

Pero si que me sorprendio encontrar aquello ante mi.

Era el cuadro que tanto me habia llamado la atención, aquel en que una joven de ojos ilusionados sonreia vivamente y sin dobleces, aquel en que mi sencilla belleza estaba resaltada por algo inexplicable hasta tal punto que podria ser adorada por el mas exquisito Toreador. Entonces recorde las palabras de Ninette. No solo retrata el fisico, tambien busca el alma de aquellos que tienen algo que les hace diferentes, por alguna razon.. ese era el arte Malkavian, el que se realizaba con ayuda de la Vision, el que podia retratar lo mas profundo del corazon de una persona. 

Baje de la cama y me acerque lentamente, observando fijamente a mis mismos ojos. Por fin lo habia completado... y me lo habia regalado. ¿Qué significaba aquello para mi? Si no pensaba matarme, ¿qué queria decirme con ello?

Al arrodillarme ante el cuadro, senti una sensación extraña, y pase los dedos por los labios sonrojados de mi reflejo.

Al apartar los dedos, vi que estaban teñidos de sangre. Una sangre muy reciente y extrañamente seductora, incitándome a acercarla a mis labios. 

Entonces, tuve un presentimiento, y los lami, sintiendo una dulzura y una calidez encantadoras, que casi me hicieron suspirar de tranquilidad.

Abel... la sangre del Sire de mi Sire... la sangre del culpable de todas mis desgracias, tan amarga y dulce como el..

El tercer vinculo, tal y como yo esperaba. Porque gracias a el por fin tuve una idea certera de donde se encontraba el, y sabia que debia hacer ahora.

Con un largo camisón blanco, los pies descalzos y la reciente herida vendada en mi pierna, y sabiendo que mi mente estaba demasiado nerviosa para utilizar la senda del movimiento mental, utilice celeridad y baje a toda velocidad las escaleras del castillo, en dirección a la salida.

Entonces le encontre donde sabia que me estaria esperando. Iluminado por la luz de la luna, frente a la serena fuente, con la capa oscura ondeando ligeramente con la brisa nocturna, y los ojos almendrados, clavados en mi figura. Era el, inmaterial, hermoso, oscuro, como la muerte. Ahí estaba, portando la desdicha en su hechizo, y llevandola a todos los que tenian la dulce desgracia de cruzarse en su camino; el unico indiferente al sufrimiento que nos habia ahogado a todos los demas, que parecia no sentir el menor sentimiento ante el torbellino de conspiraciones, odio y muerte que habia provocado involuntariamente a su alrededor. Y sabia que se marcharia para siempre. Se marcharia con mi venganza, con mis respuestas, con mi dolor. Y con mi amor.

Entonces vi que ya no tenia miedo. Ya no tenia nada que perder. Ya no temia a mis sentimientos. Llena de serenidad, tendi una mano en dirección a el, y mi mente hablo.

Tu me has elegido, y he respondido a tu llamada.

Abel esbozo una ligera sonrisa que ilumino sus delicadas facciones.

Ven.

Ni siquiera intento la dominacion. Simplemente, sabia que lo haria. Me acerque lentamente en direccion a el, y fui siendo iluminada poco a poco por la luz de la luna. Mi cabello suelto y el largo camison blanco ondearon ligeramente con la brisa, y senti como mi figura se reflejaba en la gorjeante fuente cercana. Tendi mi mano desnuda hacia el, y el elevo lentamente la suya, enlazando sus dedos entre los mios, como una caricia velada.

Aquel gesto hizo que diese un paso hacia adelante, acercandome aun mas a el, y quedamos uno frente al otro, mirandonos a los ojos. 

La fuente nos reflejo como si quisiera pintar en sus ondas el recuerdo eterno de aquella extraña imagen, el alto caballero rubio, vestido con nobles y oscuros ropajes, y la delicada dama de blanco, descalza y con los largos cabellos castaños resbalando por su espalda. 

Al sentir sus dedos enlazados con los mios, entrecerre los ojos y senti una sensacion extraña, como si mi mente hubiera quedado en blanco. Y entonces vi imágenes, vi motivos, comprendi cosas. Vi un paisaje ancestral, milenios atrás, quizas poco despues de la Primera Ciudad. Vi a traves de sus ojos, y vi el sol, olvidado hace tanto tiempo. Y vi la belleza de un hombre, tan sabio, tan complejo, tan parecido a Abel, y senti horror al sentir sus colmillos en mi cuello. Despues, desde entonces, todo el paisaje oscurecio, y mi interior se helo de frio. 

La frialdad me llevo a una vieja catedral, y observe a un hombre famelico bebiendo la sangre del cuello de una muchacha de rostro velado. Y vi como el hombre me miraba horrorizado y huia, dejando a la joven abandonada. Por un momento, volvio a mi la imagen de aquel hombre sabio y violento destrozandome el cuello, y la confusion de la locura. Entonces aparte el cabello de la cara de la joven... y senti calor en mi helado interior... era tan calida como los rayos de sol que habia olvidado... su pasado hablaba de una búsqueda de la sabiduría no entendida por el resto de novicias.. un juicio fallido ante la inquisición... fuego, un rapto, una salvación desesperada, y un destino impuesto... un pasado doloroso que no podia ser recordado para no cegar la luz de aquel rostro... y ella abrio los ojos...

Abri los ojos, dejando que las lagrimas de sangre resbalaran por mis mejillas, y vi como el me observaba en silencio, con una tristeza extraña en su mirada. El buscaba la calidez de la vida... buscaba la pureza humana que no habia sabido, que no habia podido mantener, tomando la sangre, la esencia de todos aquellos que aun la tenian... y yo era el recuerdo de lo que el fue una vez, tanto tiempo atrás. Por eso me tomo como a su chiquilla, por eso trato de buscarme en su cuadro. Por eso miraba al mundo con cinismo desde sus ropajes oscuros. Por eso hacia lo que deseaba, siguiendo su propia moral sobre lo que consideraba un proposito limpio. Por eso habia sido uno de los artífices de la destrucción de Cartago, creyendo que sin la Mascarada los Brujah provocarian guerras interminables entre humanos y cainitas. Por eso habia ayudado a la creacion de la Camarilla, en un ultimo intento fallido de encontrar un proposito noble. Por eso habia destruido a Filippe, demasiado astuto y corrupto. 

Abel actuaba de ese modo porque la Verdad le habia destrozado. Odiaba lo que habia visto, pero jamas podria borrarlo de su mente, y sabia que jamas recuperaria la parte de si que tanto añoraba.

Sin embargo, apreciaba enormemente a los diamantes de pureza de alma, como el que creia haber encontrado en mi, cuando yo misma lo dudaba. Y por fin comprendi que esa obsesion enfermiza por la pureza era la verdadera locura de Abel.

No podria explicar porque lo hice, solo se que cuando vi tanto dolor en sus ojos, y las lagrimas dejaron de resbalar por la intensidad del dolor en los mios, ocurrio aquello. Me acerque a el y le abrace, rompiendo de un golpe el muro de hielo que nos habia separado siempre. Senti el aroma de sus ropas, la perfeccion de las formas de su pecho, la suavidad de su piel tersa, palida e inquietantemente fria, irreal e intangible, como si  acariciara un sueño... Y entonces me tomo delicadamente por la cintura, elevo mi barbilla con una mano, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos, y mis lagrimas se reflejaron en los suyos, frios, impavidos. Entonces paso lo que ninguno habia querido que pasara, me acerco a sus labios, y se unieron en un beso de hielo, un beso que me estremecio por su frialdad y su pasion contenida a un tiempo. El deseo se respiraba en el aire, pero no era un deseo fisico y humano, era un deseo espiritual y casi platonico. El deseaba absorver mi vitalidad, las ganas de luchar y de sonreir, yo queria comprender por un instante su sutil maldad, su amoralidad, su capacidad de hacer daño a los demas o ser herido sin sentir nada, ni amor ni desprecio. 

Entonces me mordio ligeramente el labio y lamio mi sangre, y poco despues yo hice lo propio, mordiendo el suyo, bebiendo aquel delicado licor al que no podia resistirme.

Mientras compartiamos el extasis de aquel Beso –nunca he llegado a saber que es el sexo, pero tras aquello no creo que haya algo igual o al menos parecido- las imágenes comenzaron a inudarme. Recorde un extraño placer y vi aquella noche donde Abel estaba dormido y semidesnudo, y vi como tomaba la sangre de mi muñeca. No fue un sueño, y el estaba perfectamente consciente cuando ocurrio... de hecho, fue el el que me hizo perder la memoria, quien me hizo creer que aquello no habia ocurrido, tratando de mantener la distancia entre ambos para que no ocurriera esto... el del cuadro fue mi segundo vinculo, porque no era mi sire... ahora estaba saboreando mi tercer vinculo, al igual que el... que no habia podido resitirse a mi sangre cuando acababa de ser abrazada.. estabamos condenados a que esto nos ocurriera, cuando ninguno de los dos lo hubiera querido.

Sintiendo como una extraña melancolia inundaba todo mi ser, aparte suavemente mis labios de sus suyos, haciendo que resbalara un hilo de su sangre por mi cuello, y el lo siguio con la lengua, mientras yo elevaba la cabeza y entornaba los ojos, incapaz de apartarle de mi... aun sabiendo el placer y la union que estaba experimentando, escuche el terrible grito de Filippe y las ultimas palabras de Ninette, y supe con certeza que el estaba besandome asi, que el me estaba haciendo sentir aquello porque, aunque fuera infinitamente mas poderoso que yo, yo era aquella que deberia destruirle algun dia.. y el se aseguraba de mi lealtad vinculandome. Era demasiado tarde para el, y para mi. Yo habia decidido seguir el camino de los sentimientos, de la verdad; el podria admirar la pureza de espiritu, pero odiaba demasiado a la Verdad como para saber que el mismo jamas la recuperaria.. y actuaba en consecuencia. Quizas el deseaba jugar a otro juego peligroso como Kuarig y Deyanira, lo ultimo que podria hacerle sentir vivo, aquello que tanto admiraba... pero yo.. yo si que le amaba realmente.. lo reconoci dolorosamente en ese mismo instante... amaba a aquel monstruo angelical... y lo amaba con toda mi alma condenada... las lagrimas de sangre inundaron mis mejillas, mientras me perdia en la oscuridad de la tristeza, endulzada por el placer efímero de la mentira...

La luz de la luna ilumino mis mejillas, haciendo que abriera los ojos y me incorporara en la cama de golpe.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en camison, con el broche de Abel sobre el escritorio, y mi cuadro finalizado, apoyado sobre el armario.

La puerta se abrio de repente, entrando dos antiguas criadas ghoul de Ninette que me observaron con una amplia sonrisa.

-Mademoiselle Duquesa, es un placer que os hayais recuperado ya de vuestras heridas...

¿Duquesa? Las mire fijamente, primero a una y luego a otra, sin poder reaccionar.

Sin decir nada, me levante rapidamente de la cama y me acerque al cuadro. 

Pase las yemas de los dedos sobre los labios de mi imagen, pero apenas dejaron huella en mis dedos. Era sangre seca. Senti como un sudor frio me recorria la espalda.  

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?- dijo una de ellas.- Monsieur Abel nos pidio que os lo trajeramos a su habitacion, como ultimo presente antes de su partida.

-¿Abel se ha ido?- repeti, sin sorpresa, pero sintiendo como se rompia algo en lo mas profundo de mi interior. Lo habria llamado corazon, si no dudara de que no quedaba un pedazo de el.

-Asi es- asintio una de ellas- Se marcho sin decirnos adonde iba, pero nos pidio que vos asumierais su cargo como Duquesa heredera de Orleans y Princesa regente de Francia.

Levante la mirada a duras penas, tratando de contener todo el dolor que cubria con una neblina mi fracturada mente y que apenas me dejaba pensar. 

-Yo no soy la mas indicada para...

-Dijo que vos sabriais que hacer- asintio la otra criada.

Las mire en silencio durante unos instantes, y después, incapaz de sostenerme en pie, cai de rodillas al suelo, observando el cuadro fijamente. Mire sin ver los ojos vivos y la calida sonrisa que me observaban desde la otra cara de mi espejo destrozado, mi reflejo teñido de cinismo. Furiosa, arranque la imagen del marco, y comenzaba a arrugarla cuando vi que estaba escrito por detrás.

Nunca te pierdas a ti misma.. todo lo demas es prescindible.

Tire el lienzo arrugado al fuego de la chimenea, y se consumio rapidamente, ante la desolada mirada de las criadas. Sentia un dolor tan inmenso, tan hiriente, que no podia llorar, porque sabia que no serviria mas que para gastar lagrimas que no calmarian mi desgarramiento interior. ¿Por qué, Abel? ¿Por qué eras capaz de decirme que me habias abandonado para no corromperme, cuando sabia que lo hacias para evitar la profecia de Anatole? Ojala pudiera creer que no eras tan cruel, y que era yo la que te juzgue mal... pero ya habia visto tu alma. 

Abandone la habitacion como una no-viva que era, con la mirada perdida, y los miembros del cuerpo helados, sin responder apenas a mi llamada. Por el pasillo todos los criados que veia me aclamaban como su nueva señora con voces que resultaban dolorosas y distantes en mi cabeza, confundiendose unas con otras. Entonces, entre el alboroto, observe los ojos de Blake, fijos sobre mi.

Eleve la mirada, ligeramente sorprendida, ya que pensaba que yo era el ultimo Vastago del castillo. Tampoco me senti reconfortada por su presencia. Era como si, por miles de personas que me rodearan, hubiera perdido la capacidad de sentirme acompañada por alguien. Y esa sensacion ha perdurado tanto tiempo...

-Saludos, Duquesa de Orleáns, y nueva Princesa de Francia. – dijo Blake, haciendo una fria reverencia.

No respondi. Percibia su odio por inclinarse ante alguien que consideraba inferior, y mas ante la chiquilla del hombre al que amaba, la cual le habia quitado el puesto que tanto habia anhelado.

-¿Dónde esta Abel?

-Como ya supondra Su Majestad, abandono el castillo anoche. –hablo con una burla despectiva- No penseis que os tomó por esposa, os dejó el poder como a su pariente mas cercano y cainita mas poderoso en la sucesion. Y me permito discrepar sobre la decision de entregar el trono a una muchacha neonata solo porque haya destruido a una incompetente.

Me gire, dandole la espalda, y comenzando a andar en direccion contraria. Por una vez estaba de acuerdo en algo con Blake, pero no en el hecho de mi incapacidad para dirigir la sociedad cainita, sino por mi propio deseo de no hacerlo. No estaba dispuesta a sentarme en el trono del remilgado Mirage y mirar a todos por encima del hombro, esperando ocupar algun dia el estomago de mi amante. No queria meterme en aquellos juegos de poder, ni ir en carrozas que azotaban a los transehuntes hambrientos para que les permitieran el paso. 

-Si es eso lo que pensais, asumid mi responsabilidad. Abdico en vos, Sir Blake.

El Brujah quedo helado por la sorpresa mientras yo abandonaba la estancia e ignoraba los gritos que me aclamaban en los pasillos. Si realmente tenia poder para manipular el tiempo, podia haberlo hecho retroceder y hacer que yo no hubiera existido. Pero supongo que, despues de todo, algo, quizas la esperanza de que destruiria a su regente, le habia hecho mantenerme con vida. No me sentia mal por mi renuncia, sabia que se divertiria mas que yo utilizando Francia como su propio tablero de ajedrez en sus partidas contra DelaVega. Sonrei. Realmente, era un asunto que ya no me importaba lo mas minimo.

Mientras salia del palacio, rompi por la mitad el broche de Abel, dejando la mitad del escudo de Orleáns o de los Malkavian, según quien lo contemplara; y satisfecha con la forma de media luna que habia asumido, me lo colgue de una cadena al cuello. 

Una noche, en una iglesia, mi reflejo mas sincero me habia hablado, y ahora que sabia quien era y que es lo que queria, como habia dicho Anatole, tenia la suficiente fuerza para llevarlo a cabo. Renunciaba al poder de Orleans por la caótica libertad mental de los Malkavian, renunciaba a la sociedad cainita por una vida entre los humanos. Puede que fuera otra condenada, que no fuera perfecta y que mis pretensiones no fueran mas locas que las de un trasnochado Salubri, pero era yo, y solo yo, por primera vez en mi no-vida. Y estaba orgullosa de ello.

Atravese las puertas del castillo en direccion al bosque enredando mi camison en los matorrales del camino mientras andaba con la vista perdida, pero no me importaba. Recorde cierta leyenda sobre una tal Plague Bride, la unica mujer a la que Malkav amo realmente, porque su alma era pura como la nieve, y la cual fue abandonada por el mismo, sintiendose terriblemente culpable por haber roto en pedazos su pureza y su mente por la sabiduria que le habia otorgado. Quizas Abel lo sabia desde un principio, y me habia ido creando este destino desde el primer momento. O quizas el unico que lo sabia todo era Anatole y estaba riendose en alguna parte del mundo. No le culpaba. Yo misma reia en mi delirio.

Y eso me recordaba que debia encontrarle para preguntarle sobre aquella vision que me asalto, hablando de la ultima hija de Eva, la mujer de la media luna sangrienta.. quizas eso era lo que habia estado preguntandome tanto tiempo, y seguro que podria ayudarle para interpretar su Gehena, o como la llamara...

Mientras caminaba a pasos entrecortados y confusos por el bosque, dejando que las hojas doradas bailaran en torno a mi haciendo que me sintiera menos sola, mi mente iba recordando involuntariamente todo lo que habia pasado ultimamente. Habia visto parte del alma de Abel Le Reveur –si es que no fue un sueño- y habia comprendido al fin el sentido de la vida que habia vivido hasta el momento, pero necesitaba saber quien fui como humana, y sobre todo, encontrar mis respuestas vitales entre la gente con la que me sentia comoda, de la que habia partido, la gente humilde. Y siempre estaba presente conmigo -aparte de los deseos de Indra, Filippe y Ninette- aquella noche en la iglesia, y aquel juramento que me hice, con el deseo de guiarme siempre por la luz en la oscuridad. Con esa determinación, trate de olvidar mi propio dolor y el amor profundo que sentia hacia Abel, y decidi ir en busca suya. Por mas que se escondiera, por mas que huyera de mi, por mas aliados que consiguiera para defenderse, supe que algun dia le encontraria, y le destruiria, no por cumplir un destino impuesto, sino porque yo era la unica persona (no) viva, o al menos no definitivamente muerta, que habia podido leer en su alma, y sabia de lo que era capaz alguien que pierde todo sueño. Y desde ese dia el nombre de Yaira Du Reveur se perdio en los anales de la historia, y solo se supo de una joven vagabunda que deliraba, tenia extrañas visiones y gastaba Bromas impertinentes que le valieron la Caza de Sangre en muchas ciudades como en la que nos encontramos, ¿verdad, Dariel?


	14. Epilogo

                                               **Capitulo 12**

**                                               Epilogo**

_"Y en ese momento de su narración Scherezade vio aparecer la mañana y se callo discretamente..." __(Las mil y una noches)___

El Toreador me observaba impavido con su dulce y misteriosa mirada reluciendo en la oscuridad difusa, que ya presagiaba el amanecer. Sonrei al ver como una lagrima de sangre resbalaba veladamente por su palida mejilla.

-Una historia.. entretenida.- dijo, sin nada en su voz que diera a entender que habia estado llorando. 

Me baje de un salto de la mesa en la que estaba sentada, dirigiendome hacia la salida.

-¿Ves? Te dije que el arte Malkavian de mirar dentro de las cosas tambien era increible.

Dariel sonrio y utilizando celeridad aparecio frente a mi ante la puerta, tan cerca que casi podia respirar su aliento, si es que lo hubiera tenido y si no me hubiera sacado dos cabezas. No estaba dispuesto a dejarme ir sin atar todos sus cabos. Probablemente, si yo hubiera escuchado el relato de una lunatica durante doce horas seguidas, tampoco la dejaria. Eleve la mirada y le observe, arqueando una ceja.

-Lo que es increible –dijo, mirandome directamente a los ojos- es que creas que contándome un mal cuento me haras pensar que tienes alguna moral.

Me encogi de hombros y sonrei encantadoramente, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-Pues si te ha parecido malo, _olvidalo_...

El Arconte entreabrio los labios, como si quisiera hacer un juramento, pero inmediatamente sus ojos verdes quedaron inexpresivos, y segundos mas tarde se aparto de mi, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No, yo queria decir que..-murmuro, llevandose una mano a la frente, como si quisiera hacer volver lo que se le iba.- ¡No!...

Me deje caer sobre el sofa que habia junto a mi y solte una carcajada sincera y abierta, inundando con mis risas toda la sala. El me miro de reojo, reprochandome con sus ojos claros, como si fuera un niño al que le han quitado un caramelo. 

-Seras...

Solte otra carcajada, doblandome por la mitad al reir, y luego apoyando la nuca en la parte superior del sofa, mientras mi cuerpo quedaba exhausto por los ultimos golpes de risa. ¿Aun se dice que los Malkavian estamos locos?  

Dariel, que habia quedado fascinado por mi historia –aunque nunca, jamas lo reconocera si se lo preguntas, y no imagino el porque XD-, se sento a unos metros de mi en el sofa, mirandome de reojo, con su verde mirada entre molesta y suplicante... vamos, lo estaba deseando... ¿por qué no hacerlo?

-Venga ya, ¿fue un sueño, o fue real? 

Si, puede que Abel me enseñara a comprender el corazon de las personas, pero los corazones sucios, quizas la mayoria de cainitas y mortales... sin embargo yo pude enseñarle a comprender lo valioso del corazon de las buenas personas, y si Dariel me escuchaba... si no temia a la Vision que ya rozaba con la punta de los dedos..

-Te dire lo que desees oir- dije, abandonando el sofa, y subiendome encima de la mesa- Todas las noches que quieras oirlo.

-Entonces, cuentame otra vez tu historia.-dijo el, resignado- Despues de todo, tenemos toda una eternidad...

-Toda una eternidad...-repeti, distraida.

Me quede pensativa durante unos instantes, y sonrei malignamente.

                                                                                       By Yaira   philia@malkavian.zzn.com

                                                                                                                                    (Asias por leerme! :p)

 Créditos (adaptaciones de):

_-Yaira, Abel Le Reveur, Deyanira, Ninette D Ór, Robert Bahaus, pjs no nombrados abajo_ – mioos! XD 

_-Dariel_- Santi __

_-Indra_- Javi    

_-Filippe, Sire de Mirage_- Sergio 

_-Kuarig´Hattan_- (lo creo Sergio pero lo desarrollo Alberto)

_-Gonzalo DelaVega, William Blake-_ Nathan/ J.C  

_-Michelle Mirage_- Ivan  

_-Nikolai (y Saulo, y Jesus.. XD)_- Fernando  

_-Alessandro Di Baggio-_ Rafa 

_-Naref Nazer_- Jeque 

_-Sherezade (la Assamita)_- Yoli 

_-Anatole, Lucita-_ White Wolf.

_-Ludwing, Lazislao, Lantia_- Hector, Alvaro, Angel 


	15. resumen de las partidas reales

**La historia que yo jugue (desde el punto de vista de Deyanira)**

Comenzo cuando el Principe Toreador Mirage, su consorte Ravnos Deyanira, el influyente Gangrel Ludwing, el Samedi Alessandro, el Baali Lazislao, la Assamita Sherezade, los importantes Setitas Kuarig´Hattan y su acompañante Naref, el Salubri Indra y su novia Gangrel –Cris :P- y el resto que no recuerdo –q todo fue hace siglos y habia muchas tramas- viajaban por Francia, cuando se encontraron con una caravana de monjes que transportartaban una vasija, la cual fue arrebatada x Mirage. Llegaron a una fiesta donde se encontraban Anatole y Lucita, y conocieron –o reconocieron- a Filippe, amigo de ambos; alli es donde Naref trata de seducir a Mirage y aunque el se opone lo logra, mientras Deyanira, que se entera de todo, habla con Filippe y este la incita a liberarse de Mirage; ella se enamora del Malk y trata de confesárselo pero el se duerme. (...) Entonces son atacados –ahí incendie la sala con quimerismo- y despues hay lagunas; Lazislao se lia con Naref, que sigue tratando de arrebatarle el puesto de consorte a Deyanira, y esta empieza a tramar contra el Principe, pactando con Kuarig y luego con Ludwing, dando información a cambio de protección, diciéndole que Mirage planea destruirle, mientras dice lo mismo al otro, haciendo que ambos se enfrenten, y que al final descubran que todo era una trampa, lo que le vale un vinculo d Mirage y el q ella se proponga amargarle la vida. Son llamados ante Giovanni, el cual quiere recuperar la vasija, pero es robada por una Lasombra llamada Edea y ahora esta en manos Tremere, y se ven obligados a viajar, a pasar por una tempestad y varios asuntos mas. Por fin llegan a Paris, alli se monta la de Diox porque al visitar al Sire de Mirage, Deyanira y Sherezade –que trabaja para Ludwing- no muestran etiqueta, lo que hace que Mirage baje de posición; Naref se dedica a saquear bibliotecas, y como ahora tambien es consorte de Mirage, le culpan a el, y Kuarig la vende como esclava, acabando sus dias diabolizada por alguien, pero tras haber diabolizado a Alessandro, el cual intentaria lo propio con Mirage y Deyanira, pero al final acaba siendo destruido, como Lazislao. Cris ha ido con el Salubri, y es paralizada por una estaca y tomada por muerta. Intentando salvarla, no puede evitar que la maten, y el entra en letargo. Filippe aparece en proyección astral, ya que ha sido encarcelado, y les advierte de que seran atacados, que el va a ser destruido, y que los Tremere quieren la vasija para resucitar a Capadoccius; Deyanira quiere salvar al Malk pero en su lugar van Kuarig´Hattan y Naref -que aun vivia- y tras un enfrentamiento con los Tremere, ayudados por Abel –este era un niño que acaba siendo un mago muy poderoso, discípulo de Kuarig- recobran la vasija; mientras Deyanira logra evitar momentáneamente que el ejercito llegue quitando los puentes con Quimerismo, al final Mirage le da una idea desesperada y cambia el color de las banderas, acabando con la amenaza, y haciendo que ella entre en letargo por el esfuerzo, mientras Filippe es diabolizado por la pnj Edea q se vuelve loca. Cuando Deyanira despierta esta en un calabozo, Kuarig, Mirage y Ludwing han sido sometidos a una ordalia por la Inquisición pero estan vivos. Es liberada por el Sire de Mirage pero regresa para salvarle, y ve que esta en la entrada, humillado; ha sido llamado por Kuarig para k le libere. Exige que le ayude a rescatarlo, pero ella esta harta de recibir ordenes y se niega, uno de los dos golpea, otro entra en frenesi y como Deyanira estaba vestida de capitan de la guardia los guardias atacan al Toreador hasta reducirle y herirle gravemente, y ella se lo lleva diciendo que tiene ordenes de conducirlo a otro lado. Una vez a solas lo diaboliza y adquiere auspex, cumpliendo el consejo del muerto Filippe de vengar las humillaciones a las que fue sometida. Mas tarde encuentra a Kuarig y le dice que Mirage ha desaparecido y no tiene protección, asi que el Setita la acepta como socia. Cuando duermen juntos el esta a punto de diabolizarla pero se contiene, al ver ella este gesto decide confiar plenamente en el, y viajan juntos. Van con el resto al castillo de Vlad Tepes donde aparece Nikolai, el chiquillo de Anatole, ademas de un nuevo Ventrue –Ivan-. Son atacados por las tropas del Sabbat y se ven obligados a disperarse. Poco después Kuarig y Deyanira, recibidos en el castillo de un amigo, son solicitados por Lucita y Anatole, los cuales les convocan a la reunion de formación de la Camarilla, y ahí deje de jugar :P Las ultimas noticias q he tenido son q d todos los d la primera partida solo siguen vivos Deyanira –pq no aparecio mas XD-, Kuarig´Hattan y Nikolai, y son dos bichos d cuidado. Todo lo demas ha salido de mi mente enferma XDD 


End file.
